Severus' Nephews
by Solo Chang
Summary: SLASH!!! Severus/Sirius Harry/OC and Draco/OC! Of course OCs but all guys, no girls (no offense to the female population!). Takes place right after Harry's fourth year. Umm...nothing else to say. Read to find out more!
1. Severus has a family?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1. Severus Snape has a family?  
  
(Posted 04/30/03 - Wednesday)  
  
(Revision #3 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a tranquil grassy meadow with clusters of trees and wild flowers. A Japanese type of house stood on a large clearing and was like a mirror image of those households during the Heian period. Only one story but it stretched across acres by numerous rooms and their corresponding hallways. Some had paper screens while others had wooden walls, and the rest covered in transparent colored-drapes. Next to it was an elaborate manor with a white marble porch and a silvery-colored door. Oddly enough, there was a lone frame, large enough for an adult to pass though, adjacent to the front door.  
  
The air surrounded by the frame rippled and shimmered faintly. A foot came out first, followed by the rest of the person's body. Once this stranger fully emerged from the frame, we see that it was a boy in his mid-teens. He wore khakis shorts topped off with a white T-shirt and a bright yellow backpack slung over his shoulder. This boy threw open the front door with his free hand and ran inside.  
  
"I'm home!" he cried out in his youthful voice. "Is Uncle back yet? Have to show him my report card."  
  
Another male figure appeared behind him.  
  
"You didn't have to ditch like that, little monkey. We're going to work on your manners this summer."  
  
"Aww, come on Bro! We haven't seen Uncle in like nine months, twenty days, fourteen hours, thirty-six minutes~~~you get my drift?" said the first person. "And he didn't even come home for Christmas."  
  
"Loki, is that you?" yelled a voice that can be easily recognized as Hogwarts' most hated teacher, Professor Severus Snape.  
  
The boy, Loki was his name, whooped in joy. He had the Potions Master's bottomless black eyes, dark hair, and lean figure but that was where the resemblance ended. Loki was a healthy fifteen-year-old teen who was slender with light muscles and slightly tanned skin. He was a bit on the short side, around five feet six inches tall, and the shape of his eyes was slanted, hinting Asian blood.  
  
"Alright!" he cried, causing a small echo.  
  
The other boy gave him a Look. This was Loki's older brother by two years, Thor. While he seemed harmless with his neat hair tied back, oval glasses, and pale skin, he was a fully trained Auror and a black belt in martial arts. He worked under the Japanese version of the Ministry of Magic, called the Japanese Regulated Organization of Magic, or commonly known as J-ROM.  
  
'Sorry,' said Loki. 'I ate a pint of chocolate fudge ice cream before and Uncle's back.'  
  
'So why don't you go into the living room where Uncle is?' Thor questioned. 'He's probably waiting for us there. You know, like he does every summer.'  
  
Loki puffed him his cheeks cutely and blew him a raspberry. The act was ignored as Thor strolled down the long hallway, passing a line of both magical and non-magical portraits. The magical portraits either bowed in formal greeting or politely smiled. Thor gave them a nod in return. Loki, on the other hand, greeted each painting with a loud 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'. He kept it up until he got to the painting of their sister who died last year in a Muggle train wreck. It took Thor about ten seconds to reach the living room.  
  
While the living room, also referred to as their parlor, was about a quarter the size of Hogwarts' Great Hall, it was somewhat bare. On the left side were rows and rows of science-fiction novels written by Muggle authors, collected as a hobby by Severus. On the right side were beautiful stained-glass windows with tall, antique vases underneath them. In the middle of the room were a couch, a coffee table, and a few armchairs.  
  
"Good afternoon Uncle," Thor addressed Severus. "How was your year?"  
  
"Same as always," Severus answered, gesturing him to sit. "Helped the Headmaster protect Harry Potter and his naïve friends, acted like a Death Eater, and had students insult me behind my back. The only new thing was Voldemort got his own body. You?"  
  
"Likewise," said Thor, taking a seat on a plushy armchair across from Severus with the coffee table between them. "Caught a few crooks and beat up some bad guys. The exceptional is I dated and am still dating a werewolf."  
  
Severus choked on his tea and dropped the porcelain cup. It shattered into pieces but neither moved to clean the mess. A soft pop was heard and a tiny creature walked up to where Severus was sitting at. It was a male house- elf, wearing a T-shirt and shorts in baby blue. The female house-elves wore pink blouses and skirts to avoid mixing up their genders. The house-elf removed the remains of the teacup and wiped the floor dry.  
  
"Would Master Severus like Sparky to fill him a new cup of tea?" the small house-elf inquired in his squeaky voice.  
  
"That would be appreciated," Severus said tiredly. "Make it green this time."  
  
Sparky nodded, making his ears flap up and down. He placed a new cup on the coffee table and filled it with steaming green tea. A snap of his long fingers and another pop later, the house else disappeared.  
  
"Would you mind saying that again?" Severus said, rubbing his temple. "I didn't quite catch that last part."  
  
"The werewolf that began teaching Physical Education this year persuaded Mr. 'I don't socialize' out on a date," said Loki, arriving in time to hear his brother. "Now they're the hottest item on campus."  
  
The teen skipped to the couch and plopped down, leaving his bag on the floor. Another cup materialized on the table and was magically filled with his favorite, a lot of milk and sugar added into iced tea.  
  
Thor cleared his throat and defended himself. "Get your facts straight, little monkey."  
  
"I have a very extensive network of gossipers in school so I know everything that goes on in school and they're usually correct, especially if the news came from my closest friends," Loki said, rummaging through his bag. "Here Uncle, my report card."  
  
Severus caught the paper that was Frisbee-ed his direction. He turned the card over and made a sound of astonishment.  
  
"A's in every class," Severus noted. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Back to how you get your facts, little monkey," said Thor. "You know perfectly well that we are not the hottest item but I won't deny our relationship."  
  
"And pray tell, what kind of relationship do you two have?" Severus drawled, not the least intimidating since they grew up with him.  
  
"Nothing too serious yet," replied Thor. "He's a very carefree person - "  
  
"Hold on for a sec!" interrupted Severus, eyes wide. "He?"  
  
"What about it?" Loki said casually, and then realized. "Oh! You didn't know? Bro's been out of the closet since the beginning of last summer. The werewolf started flirting with him right after graduation, though it's only been a month that they're official."  
  
Thor blushed at his brother's bluntness.  
  
"It looks like someone forgot to mention it to me before I left for Hogwarts," said Severus, sipping from his cup. "You know I can't have any contact with your parents once the school year begins."  
  
"Are you trying to pin the blame on me?" a new voice said teasingly.  
  
All three of them glanced toward the living room door. Standing there was a man in his mid-forties whose face looked like an older version of Severus'. His hair was cropped short in a crew cut and his black eyes twinkled in the same manner as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He wore a dark navy suit, inside was a white shirt, and complete with a matching black tie and briefcase.  
  
"Dad!" Loki exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Father, I thought you had an important meeting today," said Thor, wondering the same thing. "You said something about signing a long-term contract with an influential group last night."  
  
"The company can survive without that deal," said Loki's father. "Nothing beats seeing my baby brother on his first day back from work."  
  
"Vector~~~" Severus growled. "Stop calling me your baby brother."  
  
"Sev~~~" he mocked. "You are my baby brother."  
  
"Vec~~~" Severus mocked his brother mocking him. "I don't care."  
  
Loki and Thor cracked; their uncontrollable laughter was infectious and soon both adults were laughing also. The exchange between Vector and Severus was more tradition than actual bantering. It was how they greeted each other every summer for the last fifteen or so years.  
  
"Seriously Father," said Thor. "Is seeing Uncle worth losing this major contract?"  
  
Vector kept smiling as he walked over to the couch and sat next to Loki. Once again, a new cup appeared on the coffee table but this time it was filled with black tea. He crossed his legs and made himself comfortable, rearranging the cushions. Then he took his cup off the table and leaned back.  
  
"Well?" Loki probed. "Is it worth it or not?"  
  
"Of course it is," said Vector. "Silly boys and their silly questions."  
  
"What were you thinking, Vec?" asked Severus, making a pained expression. "I told you to never sacrifice anything for my sake."  
  
Vector raised an eyebrow at him. "You're family and one lost deal is nothing. I have another one later this week. Besides, it was my decision not to sign today's contract, not yours."  
  
"Uncle, you shouldn't feel guilty!" said Loki. "Last month Dad broke off another big deal to attend my school festival. He does it all the time! Even newspaper and television interviews!"  
  
Thor nodded in agreement. "He missed an overseas meeting when I was given my Auror license and left in the middle of a live interview on the day I was presented my black belt."  
  
"See?" said Vector. "There's nothing to be guilty about, Sev."  
  
"You three are crazy," Severus said, groaning. "Must be in the blood."  
  
"Ha! But you're related to us," Loki said happily. "Which means you're calling yourself crazy too."  
  
"Maybe I am," said Severus. "If I weren't crazy, I wouldn't have stayed working at Hogwarts for so long."  
  
"Why don't you quit if you're so unhappy there?" asked Loki, ever the curious one. "I know you want to protect that kid, what's his name, but if you have to hide behind a mask then I would rather quit and let someone else do the job for me."  
  
"His name is Harry Potter, little monkey," said Thor. "And there's no one else to do the job. No one wants to be the Head of Slytherin house because they're afraid of some rich, bratty children."  
  
"Except for Draco Malfoy," Severus said, sighing. "He's a bright child and extremely gifted in Potions. Although I have to say that his acting skills are near professional."  
  
Vector had a thoughtful expression. "He would have to be, to fool that father of his. I wish there was some way we can kidnap him and raise him along with Loki. Thor would make a good role model."  
  
"I would be a good role model too," said Loki. "In any case, I have both knowledge of the Muggle and Wizarding world, and in the Sakura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we learn wand-less magic."  
  
"Wistful thinking," said Thor. "That Malfoy guy practically controls the Ministry and his manor has too much wards protecting it. If his son were to be kidnapped, it'll have to be from school and then he'll make a fuss about the security at Hogwarts. He could use that reason to sack Dumbledore and put himself as Headmaster. You can kiss your Wizarding world goodbye if that happens."  
  
"It wouldn't be a bad idea," said Severus. "Though it would been so much better if we had relocated Potter in the beginning. He shouldn't have been given to his only living relatives when he was an infant. He should have been adopted by someone trustworthy and a fair distance away from London."  
  
"Uncle, are you referring to yourself?" Thor guessed.  
  
Severus' cheeks colored a light pink, triggering small chuckles from Loki and huge guffaws from Vector.  
  
"You would have been a great father, Sev," said Vector. "I mean you became a teacher because you loved guiding children and everyone at Sakura always enjoys your special seminars."  
  
"The students attending Hogwarts are very different from Sakura," Severus said sadly. "Trust me. I'm always voted as the most disgusting and meanest professor who doesn't wash his hair."  
  
"Oh my God! How dense can they be?" Loki demanded. "It's natural for Potion masters to have greasy-looking hair and you can't tell everything from appearances. Your hair is the softest and shiniest after getting all those chemicals out."  
  
"Children will be children," said Vector. "I hope Hogwarts adapts more modern teaching ways soon. Sakura has a full computer lab, foreign languages courses, a school newspaper and office run entirely by students, and so much more."  
  
"The Headmaster does want change," said Severus. "It's the Ministry that's backwards."  
  
"Definitely," said Thor.  
  
"Is there a solution where that kid, Potter, could be protected and Malfoy Jr. could finally be himself without fearing his father~~~" Loki wondered out loud. "There has to be something I can do."  
  
"You're dreaming, little monkey," said Thor.  
  
"Your brother's right," Vector said, placing his now empty cup back on the table. "You're a dreamer, silly boy, not a doer."  
  
"If I really, really want to do something, I would do it," Loki said in a serious tone. "I can be like Bro and choose my own path. I can't explain it in words but it feels like my destiny involves saving Jr., and yes, even Potter, from that Voldemort guy."  
  
"Loki," Severus whispered softly.  
  
"How can you be sure you're destined to help them?" asked Vector. "Couldn't it be people from your own school?"  
  
"I did a tarot reading for myself yesterday," said Loki. "It says I'm supposed to travel away from home for an indefinite time."  
  
"I believe you," Thor said, shocking them. "If your heart tells you that it is your destiny, then it is."  
  
"Hmm, your levelheaded brother believes in you," Vector mused. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Simple," Loki said confidentially. "I will transfer to Hogwarts and befriend both Jr. and that Potter kid!"  
  
Severus' jaw dropped and he about screamed, "NO! There is absolutely no way you will be transferring to Hogwarts! It's impossible. It's even more impossible to be friends with a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, and that's not knowing which house you'll be getting into."  
  
"You won't know unless you try!" Loki screamed in response. "I'm responsible, smart, sly, cunning, brave~~~do I have to continue?"  
  
"He's got a point there, Sev," said Vector. "Those are truly his strong traits."  
  
"Vec, it's too dangerous," Severus protested. "Not to mention suspicious to suddenly have a transfer student enter when Voldemort has returned. People will be wary of him just because he's a Snape."  
  
"He can use a pseudonym," Thor supplied. "The little monkey looks Asian and is fluent in Japanese. It wouldn't be hard to trick the people in Hogwarts."  
  
"Good!" said Loki. "So can I, Uncle? Please, please, please?"  
  
"Vec, tell your son no," said Severus.  
  
"I don't see the harm in him going," Vector said merrily. "It'll teach him to be more independent."  
  
"You're kidding me," Severus said. "That's unbelievable. You're pushing your son into a difficult situation."  
  
"Please Uncle?" Loki pleaded, removing himself off the couch and kneeling in front of the Potions Master. "I promise I'll do whatever you say and if things get rough, I'll leave immediately. Please, let me go."  
  
Severus sighed and nodded. Loki jumped up and gave him an affectionate hug, then went over to his father and gave him a peck on the cheek. Thor waved him off after receiving his own hug of thanks.  
  
"I'll write a letter to the Headmaster of Sakura about the transfer papers," Vector said, getting up from his seat. "Let's move our conversation to my study."  
  
"I'll write the letter to the Headmaster Dumbledore then," Severus said. "That would give Loki more time to adjust to Hogwarts' curriculum and using a wand."  
  
"Aww~~~I don't need a wand," whined Loki. "Wands are useless to me."  
  
Severus smirked. "Didn't you say a few seconds ago that you would do whatever I tell you to? You're going to use a wand."  
  
"Ugh!" Loki knew he lost.  
  
"There is an up side to all of this," Thor said, smiling like no tomorrow. "The minute he goes on the Hogwarts Express, the little monkey won't be able to bother me anymore."  
  
Loki, Vector, and Severus laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - YES! Chapter 1 done! It'll get more interesting soon. I swear! Review! 


	2. Loki's friends have a new idea?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2. Loki's friends have a new idea?  
  
(Posted 05/03/03 - Saturday)  
  
(Revision #3 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING TO WHERE?' ranted a boy around Loki's age, who paced back and forth frantically. 'HOGWARTS? ISN'T THAT IN EUROPE? How can you be so impulsive? You're making a big mistake. Sakura is the best Wizarding School in the whole world! Hogwarts is so behind in technology, you'll die from boredom before getting murdered by that crazy old guy, Vogue something - '  
  
'Leo~~~' Loki whined. 'Would you please sit your ass down. You're making me dizzy~~~'  
  
Leo paused his movement and faced the complainer that was lying on his bed. Loki was sprawled comfortably with his feet propped up by pillows and his arms supporting his head. The other boy shook his head and readjusted his glasses that were sliding down his nose.  
  
'What I'm trying to say is, Sakura is ten times better than Hogwarts," said Leo, glaring at his friend. 'Why on earth are you transferring?'  
  
Loki rolled his eyes. 'I'm going to tell you and the others why I'm transferring once they get here. You called them last night and told them to get here by eleven o'clock, didn't you? It's already eleven-thirty.'  
  
'Akira has a match this morning so he'll probably be here soon,' said Leo, sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed. 'Kazuki has to take the train so maybe there was a delay. Trains are fewer when it's summer.'  
  
At this moment, the doorbell rang.  
  
'Well?" said Loki, receiving a raised eyebrow in return. 'Aren't you going to get that?'  
  
'Nope,' Leo answered. 'My mom would. She's doing her work downstairs.'  
  
'Your mom's job is awesome,' said Loki. 'Wish I could be a painter.'  
  
'In your dreams,' Leo said, snorting. 'You draw people as stick figures. My mom is an expert at painting and restoring old ones but if it wasn't for her time-consuming job, my folks would still be together.'  
  
'Your father and younger brother live two doors down,' said Loki. 'It's not the end of the world.'  
  
The two friends heard the front door open and closed, and then footsteps coming up the stairs. Leo's door opened to reveal another boy. He had hair cut to his chin and a mature look to his face. He didn't wear clothing fit for his age, instead, wore a gray suit.  
  
'Yo, Akira!' greeted Loki. 'You're late. Lost against your opponent?'  
  
The newcomer gave him a Look as he sat on the chair that was next the bed.  
  
'Ah!" Loki cried out in disapproval, slapping his leg. "Don't do that! You look exactly like Bro when you do that!'  
  
'If you didn't say stupid things, I wouldn't have to,' Akira said smugly, his voice a deep, rich tenor. 'And of course I didn't lose. Today's player overslept and was late by a half hour so the game started at nine-thirty.'  
  
Akira was a professional Go player; his career was playing an ancient, Asian board game with black and white stones. His father, who was well known in the Muggle world as a Go player, taught him. He passed the pro exam when he was twelve, two years after his acceptance letter to the Sakura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a Muggle-born and had to miss class regularly to play in his professional matches but still managed to get high grades.  
  
'At least you're not the latest,' said Leo, lifting his black laptop off the floor and pressing the power button. 'Kazuki hasn't arrived yet.'  
  
'He's the most punctual out of all of us,' said Loki, rolling over to his side. 'I hope nothing bad happened to him on the way here.'  
  
'He is more than capable to take care of himself,' said Akira. 'It's you we have to worry about. I couldn't believe what Leo told me last night. Are you really planning to transfer to a Wizarding School in Europe?'  
  
Leo laughed. 'I asked him the same thing but he'll only give us the reason why when the four of us are assembled. It was his idea to meet today.'  
  
'I wouldn't have picked today if it wasn't big news,' said Loki. 'Transferring to Hogwarts is really big news.'  
  
'Certainly,' said Akira. 'You have never spoken of it before.'  
  
'I was so shocked when he told me last night,' said Leo. 'My mom can be my witness to how shocked I was. She ruined her painting from my shriek.'  
  
Loki snickered and Akira hid his smile behind his hand.  
  
'Pardon my lateness.'  
  
Their remaining friend had finally come. Kazuki was the prettiest boy anyone had ever seen, without the usage of magic or Muggle surgery. Compared to a normal boy he was considered petite, the top of his head barely reaching Loki's eyes. He wore khakis capris and a white, sleeveless shirt with a yellow windbreaker tied around his waist. His hair hung in loose waves, ending in the middle of his back.  
  
'Kazuki!' Loki said in surprise. 'We didn't hear you come in!'  
  
'His nickname isn't Kaze for nothing,' Leo said, grinning.  
  
'Walking silently is an obvious characteristic for someone called Wind,' said Akira.  
  
Loki shrugged. 'Anyway, what kept you?'  
  
The boy, who can easily pass for a girl, smiled angelically and said in his soft alto voice, 'I was visited by a few local gangsters in my neighborhood and - '  
  
Loki gasped dramatically and grabbed Kazuki's small hands.  
  
'What did they do?' asked Loki, acting like an aggressive boyfriend. 'If they had hurt you, I'll kill them. If they had verbally assaulted you, I'll kill them. If they had flirted with you, I'll kill them.'  
  
Kazuki blinked his large eyes in confusion.  
  
'Ignore him,' Leo advised, flexing his fingers eagerly as his laptop finished loading. 'He's just being stupid again.'  
  
'Hey, I'm not stupid,' said Loki. 'If those gangsters did any of those three things, I wouldn't hesitant to kill them.'  
  
'They didn't so don't worry about it,' said Kazuki. 'They wanted to know if I could tutor them and their friends again, like I did last summer. That's how they got into secondary school.'  
  
'I see I see,' said Loki. 'I completely understand. You and I are tied for first place academically after all. So they're what? Our age?'  
  
'Have you forgotten that Muggle children in Japan go to secondary school when they're sixteen or turning sixteen?' asked Leo, pushing his glasses higher. 'Kazuki tutored them last year and they entered secondary school that fall, which makes them seventeen or turning seventeen now.'  
  
'Ah! Our computer genius speaks!' said Loki.  
  
'Sit,' Akira said to their smallest friend. 'Loki can tell us the reason why he's transferring to an overseas school after Leo gets his laptop running.'  
  
Kazuki removed his shoes and copied Leo's sitting position, cross-legged. Loki moved to kneel behind Leo so he can look over his shoulder. Akira shed his outer jacket and joined them on the bed. Leo cracked his fingers a couple times, and like a blur, began typing in his multiple passwords and codes to go through his own-made security system.  
  
'This never stops to amaze me, no matter how many times he does this,' Loki whispered. 'Having a pro hacker as a friend has its advantages.'  
  
'I should report you to the authorities,' said Akira.  
  
'But you haven't in the years we've discovered Leo's hobby,' Kazuki pointed out. 'And he doesn't do anything harmful.'  
  
'You wouldn't dare report him,' Loki mock-threatened. 'I would hunt you down, chop you into chunks, and steam some meat buns.'  
  
'You're gross,' Leo said, halting his fingers as his computer emitted one of the opening theme songs for a popular Japanese anime series called Hikaru no Go. 'Well, grosser than normal.'  
  
'You've changed your signal for signing on safely again?' asked Loki.  
  
'I'm a hacker,' Leo said as if that explained everything.  
  
'Ok~~~' Loki said, looking at Kazuki.  
  
'I think what he means is because he is a hacker, he knows what other hackers are capable of doing,' said Kazuki. 'Changing his signal periodically is a method to inform himself if someone had wormed his way into his laptop.'  
  
Leo nodded and Kazuki continued, 'Leo uses a special program that automatically changes the signal. Each interval song switch is different so hackers are unable to find out when a song is supposed to play on what day. If the wrong song is played, he would know that something is wrong and fix the problem.'  
  
'It's yours, isn't it?' said Akira. 'The special program he installed.'  
  
'How did you know?' Kazuki asked, sounding clueless. 'I designed the program as a present for his fifteenth birthday.'  
  
'You know too much about it,' Akira stated.  
  
'Okay, back to our previous subject,' Leo announced as he started replying his e-mails. 'Loki, tell us your reason for transferring.'  
  
'Alright then,' said Loki, hugging a pillow. 'You remember my Uncle, the Potions Master, right?'  
  
'Yea,' said Leo, eyes roaming the screen rapidly. 'He teaches at Hogwarts.'  
  
His fingers stopped.  
  
'You're transferring because he works there?' he asked, and then contradicted himself. 'No, that can't be the reason. He's been there since before you were born and you could have attended Hogwarts instead of Sakura if you choose to.'  
  
'Don't try to guess,' said Akira. 'Listen to the whole story.'  
  
Leo didn't say anything else and his fingers picked up where he left off.  
  
'Uncle was a spy for the Headmaster of Hogwarts,' Loki said, grimacing. 'He pretended to be on Voldemort's side and gave the Light side information about attacks and stuff. The bad thing is, that crazy old wizard got a new body recently so a war is brewing in Europe's Wizarding world. I want to go over there and help.'  
  
'How do you plan to help?' said Kazuki. 'You can't walk into that Voldemort's stronghold and kill him yourself. That's being thoughtless.'  
  
'No no,' said Loki. 'There's this boy named Draco Malfoy, Malfoy being his surname by the way, and his father is the right-hand man of Voldemort. Uncle doesn't want to see this particular student following his old man's footsteps but he has to act snotty at school or someone from his house would write a letter to his father.'  
  
'House?' asked Akira.  
  
'Yea,' answered Loki. 'Like Sakura, only we call them groups.'  
  
'Hogwarts has four separate houses,' Leo informed. 'They're Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. The houses have their own mascots too. Lion for Gryffindor, badger for Hufflepuff, snake for Slytherin, and raven for Ravenclaw.'  
  
'How original,' Akira said sarcastically.  
  
'Different combination of colors too,' Leo said. 'But that's not important.'  
  
'I prefer our school's groups,' said Kazuki. 'Red Phoenix, Blue Dragon, White Tiger, and Black Tortoise.'  
  
'Ha! The turtle has to go! They're the dullest group,' said Loki. 'Okay, let's get back to my uncle's situation. He also has to protect this kid, Harry Potter, who always gets into trouble.'  
  
'Sounds like someone I know,' Akira said, casting a glance at Loki.  
  
Loki stuck his tongue at him. 'Harry Potter and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, are in Gryffindor while Malfoy Jr. is in Slytherin. These two houses are seen as eternal rivals so it's impossible to forge relationships with each other, whether it's normal friendship or romantic.'  
  
'I see where you're going,' Kazuki said, clapping his hands. 'How nice of you. You want Potter and Malfoy to become friends or allies, but is it necessary for you to go to Hogwarts?'  
  
'My Uncle has too much on his mind already,' said Loki. 'I don't want him worrying about the future of his students. All the brats in Slytherin are blinded by their parents' words so if I was there, it'll be easier to help them realize that their parents aren't always right. The other houses have issues too.'  
  
'You're going to play hero then,' said Akira. 'Should have known.'  
  
'Not just that,' said Loki. 'I have this feeling - '  
  
'Say no more,' said Leo. 'We know you and your gut feelings, and had saved us from being expelled uncountable times.'  
  
'Your natural instincts are special,' said Kazuki. 'It's unique and you were born with it. Follow those feelings and nothing will go wrong.'  
  
'When I saw Uncle yesterday, I got this very strong feeling,' Loki tried to describe. 'It was like a pull towards him. I thought about it and figured I had to go to Hogwarts. I told my family that I wanted to transfer and the pulling stopped.'  
  
'Thor didn't argue?' Kazuki asked.  
  
'No, he actually agreed that it would do the Light side a lot of good if I went to Hogwarts and that was after I told them about my tarot reading,' said Loki. 'Bro can be helpful sometimes.'  
  
'You sure he didn't say that to get rid of you?' Leo joked.  
  
'Grr~~~' Loki snarled.  
  
'But you don't know which house you would get into though,' said Akira. 'You're going to have a hard time becoming friends to both Potter and Malfoy.'  
  
'I know,' Loki said, hugging the pillow closer. 'Jr. is harder because his father warded his manor and Potter lives with his Muggle aunt and uncle. Plus I won't have you guys to help me out.'  
  
'Maybe there's something else we can do,' comforted Kazuki. 'The three of us can't transfer with you because Leo and I need to use our computers, and Akira has his matches but I'm sure we can help.'  
  
'If a loophole exists and electronics can work somehow in Hogwarts, I would go,' Leo said, putting down his laptop. 'Can you ask your uncle?'  
  
'Sure,' said Loki. 'I'm seeing him tonight and he's bringing some guests home.'  
  
'I might have an idea to help except I won't be able to,' Akira said suddenly. 'Leo, Kazuki, do you have anything planned this summer?'  
  
'No,' they answered.  
  
'Nothing solid anyway,' said Kazuki.  
  
'Here's what I think,' Akira began. 'What better way to became Potter's friend than right now, during summer vacation, when his friends and enemies aren't around.'  
  
'That's an excellent idea,' Kazuki said happily. 'I've never been to England before.'  
  
'But we don't have money~~~' Leo said and then his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 'You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?'  
  
Akira nodded. 'With your skills as a hacker and Kazuki's as a programmer, it shouldn't be a challenge to rent a house in the same neighborhood as Potter. Then you three can move in and befriend him.'  
  
'Oh~~~,' Loki said, clearly impressed. 'You're evil.'  
  
'You'll only need a house in England for this summer,' Akira said, looking insulted. 'It's not like you're buying the whole street.'  
  
'You know Potter's home address, don't you?' asked Leo.  
  
'No, I don't,' said Loki. 'But I know the street name. Is that good enough?'  
  
'Should be,' said Leo. 'But I might need a last name to go with that street name. It's not under his name, right?'  
  
'Potter's relatives should be named Dursley,' said Loki. 'They live on Privet Drive and I remembered their street number as a single digit. So you guys are really going for it?'  
  
'Yes,' said Kazuki. 'I'm in.'  
  
'Me too,' said Leo, his glasses gleaming wickedly. 'This would be fun.'  
  
'Leo, where's my laptop?' asked Kazuki. 'You were hiding it for me.'  
  
'Under the bed,' said Leo.  
  
Kazuki reached into the cluttered area and dragged out a dusty, gray backpack. He unzipped the bag and took out his beloved laptop. It was thinner than Leo's and in a light shade of gray. Wires and cables were dumped onto the floor.  
  
'You guys free tonight?' asked Loki, watching Kazuki plug-in his laptop and turning it on.  
  
'What is it?' Akira said cautiously. 'Last time you needed us it was to exorcise a vengeful ghost that was haunting a theme park.'  
  
'The guests Uncle are bringing home works under Headmaster Dumbledore also,' said Loki. 'We should tell them what we're doing.'  
  
'Fine by me,' said Leo, as he ran a few of the programs he needed. 'We can let them know what we're doing, but they can stop us.'  
  
'I don't have to be there because I'm not doing anything,' said Akira.  
  
'You have to,' Kazuki said, his laptop flashing a pattern of lights as his safety signal. 'It was your idea and we could make this into a slumber party. It's been awhile since we've did that.'  
  
'I guess I can go,' said Akira. 'I don't have any study sessions tonight.'  
  
'Go Go Go,' Loki chanted. 'All you think about is Go.'  
  
'It's my passion,' said Akira. 'Leave me alone. I've never teased you about your love of chocolate.'  
  
'That's different,' said Loki. 'Chocolate is my life!'  
  
'There's no difference,' said Kazuki.  
  
'Kazuki!' yelled Loki.  
  
'He's right,' said Leo. 'There isn't any difference between his love of Go and your love of chocolate.'  
  
'Leo!'  
  
'Kazuki, you ready?' asked the hacker, disregarding the boy who continuously smacked his back with his pillow.  
  
'Yes,' Kazuki replied, resting his fingers on top of the keys. 'Shall we begin?'  
  
At Leo's grunt of agreement, the sound of hitting keys filled the room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT COMPUTERS!!! Everything relating to computers in this story is fictional. Thank you for reading! Remember to review! And I promise Sirius will appear in Chapter 3. 


	3. We're staying at Snape's?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3. We're staying at Snape's?  
  
(Posted 05/08/03 - Thursday)  
  
(Revision #3 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Headmaster! You can't be serious!" said Sirius Black, a fugitive from the Wizarding prison Azkaban. "I would rather get eaten by the creatures in the Forbidden Forest or get kissed by a Dementor than stay with HIM!"  
  
The thin, though he had gained a few pounds since his escape, man huffed and sat down hard on the armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes, the Headmaster's pet phoenix, screeched and flapped his wings at him for not using his indoors voice. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore calmly popped a lemon drop into his mouth and sipped his Grey Earl tea, the twinkle in his eyes more noticeable than usual.  
  
"As much as I hate agreeing with the mutt," Severus said, earning a glare from the Animagus. "I would hex him into next year before he steps into my home. And by some miracle, I miss him and he enters, the wards would fry him."  
  
"Now, now Severus," Dumbledore said sweetly as he lowered his teacup. "Sirius is a member of the Order, thus making him a comrade of yours. It shouldn't be a problem for him and Remus to stay at your home for a few days."  
  
"The answer is no Headmaster," Severus said through gritted teeth. "Brewing Lupin his potion monthly is trouble enough. I will not provide them shelter as well."  
  
"As I recall correctly," said Dumbledore, setting his cup back onto the saucer. "You volunteered to brew the potion for him."  
  
"Ha! The greasy git volunteered?" Sirius said, unbelieving. "What's wrong, Snape? Feeling guilty for getting Remus fired from his position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? How pathetic!"  
  
"Shut up Black!" countered Severus. "You're the pathetic one! I didn't help murder my friends!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know!" Sirius defended himself. "At least I'm not some lapdog to a psycho!"  
  
Severus stood and whipped out his wand, a sturdy twelve-inch made from dark mahogany with an unknown core. Even Ollivander, the owner of Diagon Alley's wand shop who had a photographic memory, cannot remember. The Potions Master aimed his weapon at his archrival as his lips were pressed together in anger. Sirius did the same, his wand an extra of Remus. Blue sparkles sizzled prettily from it.  
  
"Boys," said Dumbledore. "Please control your tempers."  
  
The two black-haired men tucked their wands away at the Headmaster's words. Both respected the elderly wizard too much to start a fight in his office.  
  
"Now sit down," Dumbledore said, still smiling.  
  
They sat.  
  
"I know I'm asking a lot from you Severus," said Dumbledore. "But Remus has been ill lately and yesterday was the full moon so he's feeling a bit vulnerable. I want him to recuperate in a safe place."  
  
"Why not Hogwarts then?" Severus said, crossing his arms sulkily. "It's safer."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Hogwarts may be safe for Remus but not Sirius. Your home is built on an area far from here and hidden very well. It would be the perfect location for them."  
  
"If it's so safe, why didn't you send Harry there?" said Sirius. "Even the greasy git is better than those Muggles he's living with right now. At least he knows how to use magic."  
  
"The Daily Prophet would have a field day if Mr. Potter was to move to Severus's home," said Dumbledore. "He was a Death Eater after all and the Ministry of Magic is doubtful of where his loyalty lies."  
  
"He's a Death Eater alright," said Sirius.  
  
"Former Death Eater, you animal," said Severus. "Shouldn't you be begging me to let you stay at my home?"  
  
"Like hell I will!" said Sirius.  
  
"I guess you don't care about poor Lupin's health," taunted Severus. "You have so much pride that you won't stoop low enough to beg so your friend can live. How sad."  
  
"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" said Sirius.  
  
"You know there are people from both sides keeping tabs on me," Severus said to Dumbledore, ignoring him completely. "It would be suicidal to do something like this. If Voldemort finds out I'm housing Lupin, he'll know I'm on the Light side and if the Ministry finds out I'm housing an escapee from prison, they'll throw me into Azkaban without a fair trial."  
  
"Wouldn't that be fun," Sirius said, sneering, "Imagine we became cellmates."  
  
"I shudder thinking about it," said Severus, emphasizing by pretending to shudder.  
  
Sirius raised a fist. "Why you - "  
  
Someone knocked on the Headmaster's door.  
  
"Change to the dog you are," ordered Severus.  
  
Sirius shot him a dirty look but complied. His bones shifted, breaking and reconnecting, and coarse fur grew on his skin. In two seconds flat, a large Grim-like dog stood in his place.  
  
"Come in," said Dumbledore.  
  
His door swung open and Remus walked in. He looked tired with his wan features and dark circles under his eyes, but still gave them a weak smile. Severus inwardly winced in sympathy; the werewolf did look sick. Dumbledore gestured him to sit next to the Potions Master on the couch. Remus nodded and sat at the end, giving Severus his personal space.  
  
"Lemon drop?" offered Dumbledore.  
  
"No thank you," Remus declined politely. "You requested for me?"  
  
"Yes I did," said Dumbledore. "I was just telling Severus what a wonderful idea it would be if you and Sirius were to stay at his home. He's already agreed."  
  
Before Severus could say something, Remus' eyes went huge and he said in an amazed voice, "His home? You mean Severus'? What? How? Huh?"  
  
Sirius trotted to his friend's side, nudging his limp hand. The hand moved to pat the Animagus's head automatically.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dumbledore said kindly. "Should I send for Poppy?"  
  
"I think, I mean, what?" said Remus, dazed.  
  
"I never agreed to anything," said Severus. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's a bad idea."  
  
"Well, it wasn't my idea originally," said Dumbledore, pouring more tea into his cup. "You should know this person, Severus. His name is Vector."  
  
"Vector?" Severus said, pounding his hand onto the armrest. "It was HIS idea?"  
  
"Technically it wasn't him," Dumbledore said, as he stroked his pure white beard and dumped cube after cube of sugar into his teacup. "I believe it was Thor who offered to let Remus and Sirius stay at your home first."  
  
Severus groaned loudly, causing Remus to snap out of his daze and Sirius to look curiously at his nemesis. At this time, the door opened again and Professor Minerva McGonagall came in, a letter in her hand. The odd thing about this letter was that it wasn't written on parchment, but Muggle loose- leaf paper.  
  
"Good afternoon Minerva," greeted Dumbledore. "Or should it be good evening? The sun has already begun to set."  
  
"What is that you're holding?" said Severus, always straightforward.  
  
"A rather subdue house-elf appeared in my rooms and gave me this letter," McGonagall informed, giving the letter to Dumbledore. "He told me to give this letter to the Headmaster immediately."  
  
"How come he didn't give it to me himself?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't know," said McGonagall, sitting on the armchair Sirius had occupied seconds ago. "He didn't say."  
  
"How was the house-elf dressed?" asked Remus. "It might give us a clue to who his master is."  
  
"He was dressed strangely," answered McGonagall. "He wore Muggle-styled clothes, a light blue T-shirt and shorts, and also had white running shoes on. His voice was high-pitched like all house-elves but wasn't scared of talking to people and didn't hurt himself in any way."  
  
"Sound familiar Severus?" said Dumbledore, unfolding the letter.  
  
Severus sighed and said, "It must have been Sparky. He and another female house-elf are the only ones we use to deliver long distance."  
  
"We?" said Remus.  
  
"Yes Lupin," said Severus. "We. As in my family and myself."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sirius growled.  
  
"Oh my," said McGonagall. "Is this your pet, Remus?"  
  
"Umm~~~you could say that," said Remus, while Severus hid his laugh with a cough. "I found him near my home and decided to take him in. He looks scary but very gentle and tamed."  
  
"Yes, very tamed," said Severus. "You might even say he's whipped."  
  
"It's a letter from your brother," Dumbledore announced, grabbing Sirius' attention so he wouldn't bite the Potions Master.  
  
"From Vector?" said Severus. "What does he want?"  
  
"Ah, so Severus has a brother named Vector," concluded Remus. "I didn't know that you had siblings."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me," said Severus. "Headmaster, what does the letter say?"  
  
"He wants you to bring Remus and his pet home for a couple of days," said Dumbledore. "Or else he'll have Rin punish you."  
  
Severus cringed. "Damn him! Using Rin against me."  
  
"Watch your language," scolded McGonagall. "You shouldn't get into the habit of swearing. It would be a bad influence on the students."  
  
"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Rin," said Dumbledore. "Who is this person?"  
  
"I admire you Headmaster but it's none of your business," said Severus.  
  
"Severus!" exclaimed McGonagall. "You mustn't be so rude to Albus."  
  
"It's fine Minerva," said Dumbledore, eating another lemon drop. "He has a stubborn streak worse than me and that's saying something. If he doesn't want to tell me, I won't pressure him into it."  
  
"And forcing me to bring Lupin and his filthy animal home isn't the same as pressuring me?" said Severus, giving the Animagus his best glare. "Your logic has been going down the drain recently Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Perhaps it has to do with my age. I'm not getting younger Severus. It would do me a great favor if you would bring them home. It'll be a few days, nothing more."  
  
"Really Severus," said McGonagall. "You don't have anything to hide."  
  
Remus remained silent, looking miserable.  
  
"Okay! You win," said Severus, throwing his arms up in defeat. "But no more than three days."  
  
"That's good enough," said Dumbledore, smiling widely. "Isn't it, Remus? After three days, we'll have a new place for you and your pet to stay for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Excellent," Remus said sincerely. "I'm sorry to be such a bother, Severus."  
  
"As long as you keep to yourself, it'll be fine," said Severus. "I doubt you can cause any trouble in three days."  
  
Once again, someone knocked on the Headmaster's door.  
  
"How strange for me to be getting so many visitors in one day," Dumbledore commented. "Do come in."  
  
"I'm here to escort Uncle home," said the latest visitor, slipping into the office.  
  
"Thor!" said Severus. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"He's already said he's here to bring you home," said Dumbledore. "I hope you are not becoming senile."  
  
"He called Severus Uncle," Remus muttered in a low voice. "This young man is Severus' nephew. It's almost as mind-boggling as Severus having a brother we've never heard about in school."  
  
"Is there something wrong with him Uncle?" Thor asked, smoothing the creases in his sleeves. He wore a white button-down shirt, gray vest over it, and gray slacks.  
  
"The only thing wrong with him is that he's a werewolf," Severus insulted unconsciously.  
  
Remus was used to the jibes so did nothing but Sirius bared his sharp teeth at the Potions Master. McGonagall looked offended since Remus was a former Gryffindor and Dumbledore's expression didn't change. Thor stared at his uncle, his body tensed. Severus caught the stare and his memory slapped him upside his head.  
  
"I apologize Thor," said Severus. "I forgot."  
  
"Apology accepted," said Thor, though he sounded pissed off. "There will not be another insult to werewolves if you want us to keep our bond."  
  
"Dutifully noted," said Severus.  
  
McGonagall, Remus, and Sirius were stunned at hearing Severus apologize, and getting warned by his own nephew and then agreeing to the warning. If their hearts were bad, they thought they would all have strokes, or at least die from shock.  
  
"Let's go," said Thor. "Father and the little monkey are waiting for us to return for dinner."  
  
"Headmaster, if there isn't anything else you need me for~~~" said Severus.  
  
"Go on home," said Dumbledore. "I trust you and your nephew will be back tomorrow night to get Remus and his pet."  
  
"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore," said Thor. "Is seven o'clock okay with Mr. Lupin and his pet?"  
  
"Seven is fine," said Remus. "But how will we get to our destination? Will it be portkey or apparating? I think portkey would be better because I'm still recovering from the full moon last night."  
  
Thor gave him a strange look and said, "We're going to the Sakura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by portal. From there, we take another portal to the Japanese Ministry of Magic so I can have our home portal respond to your and your friend's DNA. When that's done, we take the Ministry's portal back to the school and finally go home."  
  
"Portal?" both McGonagall and Remus said.  
  
"You don't know what a portal is?" Thor asked slowly, and turned to Severus. "Uncle, would you do the honor?"  
  
Severus sighed and went into his Professor mode. "A portal is a rift through space and time and only very skilled wizards can produce a portal. There are two types. One is a permanent portal rooted into a certain location. For example, my home has a permanent portal and is surrounded by a frame so we know exactly where it is. The second type is an instant portal. It's like apparating but you can hold it so other people can go through and can stay open for varying periods of time. It depends on the wizard creating it."  
  
"Fascinating," said McGonagall. "Did you use a portal to arrive to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes," said Thor. "All Aurors have to know how to create portals and not just the regular one. Above normal wizards and witches could make one but it'll be in front of them. You can't be an Auror unless you can make a portal in front of you, behind you, and underneath you; it can't take longer than three seconds either."  
  
"You're an Auror?" Remus said, mentally counting how many times he had been shocked since coming to the Headmaster's office. "You're so young!"  
  
"Age has nothing to do with ability, inborn talent, knowledge, and experience," said Thor. "Judging someone by their age could easily get yourself killed."  
  
"Good advice," said Dumbledore. "Now go home. Someone is probably waiting for your return."  
  
Thor nodded. "The little monkey is probably bouncing around in the manor."  
  
"Manor?" Remus echoed. "Severus lives in a manor?"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know?" said Thor. "Uncle, don't you tell people here anything?"  
  
"No," Severus answered tersely.  
  
Thor shrugged. "Yes, Uncle lives in a manor. My family has rooms there but we really live next the manor in our own home. In the summer, we kind of migrate to the manor."  
  
"I see," said McGonagall. "You do that keep him company. I'm so glad."  
  
"Anyway, we're going now," said Severus in his no nonsense tone. "I was supposed to have gone back an hour ago. No more questions or explanations."  
  
"Goodbye then," said McGonagall.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," said Dumbledore. "We'll be waiting in the Great Hall."  
  
"See you Severus," said Remus. "And thank you."  
  
The Potions Master nodded his head in welcome and walked out, his robes billowing to an invisible wind. Thor gave them a brief and fleeting smile before departing. The door to the Headmaster's office shut with a resounding bang.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - There! Sirius in Chapter 3! Too bad half of the time, he's in his Animagus form. I hope you readers liked it because it took up my anime- watching time ^_^. If you're confused about the timeline, let me explain: Chapter 1 was Day 1 morning. Then Chapter 3, Day 1 night and finally Chapter 2, Day 2 afternoon. Got it? Good! 


	4. Akira has another idea?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
4. Akira has another idea?  
  
(Posted 05/17/03 - Saturday)  
  
(Revision #3 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sky turned a pinkish color as the sun sank. Streaks of purple and blue ran across puffs of white, fluffy clouds, casting shadows over the quiet manor. A rare breeze blew fallen leaves onto the marble porch, landing at the foot of the black frame. The space in the frame rippled and shimmered, signs of someone's arrival. A man with brown hair peppered with gray stumbled out, his worn clothes looking out of place.  
  
"Strange," Remus said, regaining his balance. "I can't seem to get used to going through portals and this is the fourth time today."  
  
A large dog came out next. Sirius, in his Animagus form, lied down and rested his head on top of his paws. Then he whimpered, staring at his friend with sorrowful eyes. Remus scratched his chin.  
  
"It looks like I'm not the only one having trouble adjusting to portals," said Remus. "I don't believe I've ever saw a dog vomit before."  
  
"That mangy cur did it on purpose," said Severus, who stepped out the frame as if he was really walking through a door. "He dragged himself two meters from the Ministry portal and emptied his stomach onto my shoes!"  
  
"It wasn't anything a simple cleaning spell couldn't remove Uncle," soothed Thor, exiting after Severus. "He was disoriented and didn't know where he was going."  
  
Sirius lifted his head up painfully and growled.  
  
"I was about to kick him in the ribs for that stunt," said Severus. "You shouldn't have held me back."  
  
"That would have been a very bad impression on my co-workers," said Thor. "They weren't subtle about their curiosity towards English wizards either. Their eyes were on you and Mr. Lupin during the whole time we were there, and I didn't want them seeing my uncle hitting a defenseless pup."  
  
"He's anything BUT a pup," retorted Severus.  
  
"Ah, magnificent manor you have," Remus said before Thor could reply. "You must have a large staff of house-elves to maintain it."  
  
"Not that large," said Severus, going through the main entrance. "We have twenty-five on the maintenance staff, ten on the kitchen staff, three as short-distance delivery boys, and two for long-distance."  
  
"Amazing, having a total of forty house-elves," Remus said, strolling next to Severus. "I'm glad Ms. Granger isn't here or else she'll be protesting on the mistreatment of house-elves."  
  
"Ms. Granger wasn't passionate enough with her Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Severus said, the title of Hermione's pressure group rolling off his tongue perfectly. "She barely kept up with the idea for a year, always getting sidetracked by Potter's involvement in the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
"She's still young," said Remus.  
  
"So is Loki," said Thor, walking in with Sirius after casting a spell for ridding nausea on him. "But he's on a different level than Potter and his friends. Once he has a mission in his mind, he'll do almost anything to fulfill it and he does complete them too."  
  
"Harry was raised deprived of the luxury of having people teach him the ways to be an adult," said Remus. "He's more of an average teenager than a magical genius. I'm glad Severus is sending his nephew to Hogwarts to help with the war. The Order is very grateful."  
  
"I bet the boy's godfather has a contradicting opinion," said Severus.  
  
"No more insults Uncle," warned Thor. "Getting Mr. Black cleaned up is top priority on my list. We can't have Loki seeing someone so dirty. Candy! Bubble!"  
  
One instantaneous pop later, two female house-elves appeared. They took the hem of their pink skirts and did a curtsy. Remus was amused at their human- like manners while Sirius titled his head in curiosity.  
  
'Good evening Masters,' said Bubble, her blue eyes sparkling. 'You have a task for Bubble?'  
  
'Yes, and please speak English as our two guests doesn't know Japanese,' said Thor before switching language. "I need you to make Mr. Black presentable. He's the Animagus."  
  
"Oh, Bubble would be honored Master Thor," the bouncy house-elf said in American English, her face filled with ecstasy. "Should Bubble give him the full treatment?"  
  
"Yes, give Mr. Black the full treatment and the specials too," said Severus, a sadist's expression on him. "If there's something you want to experiment, you have permission to do it on him."  
  
"Oh! Thank you Master Severus! Thank you so much!" cried Bubble. "You won't be disappointed. Oh no! There are so many things Bubble wants to try. What to do first Bubble wonder."  
  
"Bubble shouldn't do something drastic," said Candy, who was hiding behind the perky house-elf. "Mr. Black is a guest in the manor."  
  
"Candy," said Thor.  
  
"Yes Master Thor?" Candy asked in a whisper, her green eyes wide. "What have Master Thor called Candy for?"  
  
"Could dinner be served an hour from now?" said Thor. "I'm sure Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are famished from their portal traveling."  
  
"Of course Master Thor," answered the timid house-elf, bobbing her head. "Candy will see to that in the kitchens."  
  
"Thank you," said Thor. "You may go back to the kitchens now."  
  
"You are most welcome Master Thor," said Candy, and then disappearing quickly.  
  
"Come here Mr. Black," cooed Bubble. "Must get you ready. The baths are preparing themselves at the moment. We will start with a haircut until the baths are ready."  
  
"Go on," Remus encouraged. "She doesn't bite."  
  
Sirius glared at his werewolf friend but allowed Bubble to touch his fur. The house-elf grinned and led him to a hidden stairway on the right side. Her voice faded out of Severus' hearing.  
  
"If Mr. Black doesn't turned back to a person, Bubble can't cut Mr. Black's hair, and that would mean Bubble has to use a buzzer and shave it all - "  
  
"I wish I could have seen his face," said Remus. "The terror of American house-elves is legendary."  
  
"Let's go," said Severus. "We can wait in the parlor until dinnertime."  
  
So they went through the hall of portraits to go to the same place where Loki had decided to transfer. Remus opened his mouth to ask if there was a portrait of Severus but he paused when he saw other people already in the parlor. On the couch was Akira holding a weekly magazine about Go, flipping the pages in search of a particular article. Sitting on the floor with his legs under the coffee table was Leo, his laptop running in front of him. Across was Kazuki's laptop but closed and the owner nowhere to be seen. Loki wasn't there either.  
  
'Akira, Leo, what are you doing here?' asked Thor.  
  
'We were invited for a sleepover by your brother,' answered Akira, closing his magazine. He was dressed casually in a white polo shirt and dark green slacks.  
  
'Loki's in his room with Kazuki if you're wondering,' Leo informed, his eyes glued to the screen and his fingers resting on top of the keyboard. 'They'll be back soon.'  
  
"I only heard the names Leo and Loki," said Remus, and then directing the question to the fifteen-year-olds. "Do you speak English?"  
  
"They're Loki's friends," Severus stated as if that meant they knew everything.  
  
"A little," Akira said modestly, his accent barely detectable.  
  
'Liar,' said Leo, pushing up his glasses. 'You had a private tutor for the last three years.'  
  
'You should practice more often,' said Akira. 'Unless you think your American teacher didn't teach as well as my British tutor.'  
  
"My English is fine thank you," said Leo, his accent was marginally clearer. "I don't enjoy speaking in a foreign language when there's no benefit for me."  
  
Severus sat at his customary armchair behind Leo while Thor sat on the armrest. Remus sat next to Akira in the middle of the couch.  
  
"That makes you a git," said Akira, dropping his magazine to the floor.  
  
"Sorry, don't know the meaning of git," Leo said without hesitation. "That's not an American word you know."  
  
"Introductions before insults," Thor said, glaring at Severus. "Children never learn to be polite."  
  
"I'm Akira," said the Go player, shaking Remus' hand. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Leo's my name," said the hacker, unable to do anything as a ping came from his laptop. He typed a reply and turned to Remus again but an electronic voice called out "You've got mail."  
  
"Take your time," said Remus, curious at the Muggle contraption.  
  
'Thanks for helping me pack,' a voice floated into the parlor. 'You're a lifesaver.'  
  
Loki bounced into the room, his hands on Kazuki's shoulders. He blinked at seeing Remus. The former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor blinked also but at Kazuki wearing a yellow sundress and brown sandals.  
  
"Loki, Kazuki," greeted Thor, not even batting an eyelash. "Meet Remus Lupin. He's staying here for three days with his friend Sirius Black."  
  
"Sirius Black's that guy framed as a traitor to James and Lily Potter when it was really their other friend who betrayed them, right?" said Leo as he continued typing. "Didn't he get out of Azkaban two years ago?"  
  
Remus took his eyes off Kazuki as the girly boy kneeled in front of his laptop and Loki sat next to his friend. The longhaired boy opened his computer and started it up.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Remus asked, looking to Severus.  
  
"Why are you looking at me for," snapped Severus. "I wouldn't break the Headmaster's promise and tell confidential information to a bunch of adolescents. How did you find out?"  
  
"The internet has a vast amount of information," said Kazuki, his British sounded the same as Loki's. "You just have to know here to look for it."  
  
"Internet?" said Remus. "What's that?"  
  
"Uh-oh," said Loki. "Duck for cover."  
  
Severus and Thor looked at Loki for clarification. Loki shook his head and pressed his palms against his ears. Kazuki and Akira sighed.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT?" Leo shouted, his face red as he glared at Remus. "DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT'S THAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S THE INTERNET? OH MY GOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID YOU HEAR THAT KAZUKI? HE HAS NO IDEA WHAT'S THE INTERNET!"  
  
"I heard him," said Kazuki. "And I hear you too. No need to be so loud."  
  
"But Kazuki~~~" Leo said, pulling his hair. "He doesn't know what's the Internet. You're a computer whiz like me. Aren't you offended?"  
  
"I expected them not to know anything Muggle," said Kazuki.  
  
"Hey," said Remus. "I've lived in a Muggle town before and in Muggle London after that. The Internet is too technical that's all."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Sirius, entering.  
  
He was dressed in a white T-shirt and boot cut jeans. His hair was cut short and gelled back, showing his black eyes. Everyone in the parlor stared at him.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Bubble wanted to do a youthful look."  
  
"Ah, of course," said Loki. "Only Bubble would do something like this."  
  
"Hmm," said Leo. "He seems different from the pictures on the Internet."  
  
"Was that what you were talking about?" said Sirius, taking the other armchair. "What's the Internet?"  
  
"Not again," said Akira, his hand placed over his eyes.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Leo exploded. "THE INTERNET MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NOT KNOWING WHAT THE INTERNET IS! THAT'S CRAZY! YOU GUYS HAVE PROBLEMS!"  
  
He huffed and turned back to his laptop, resuming his typing. Kazuki smiled at his childish expression and Loki laughed, rolling on the floor like a maniac.  
  
"Your face," said Loki, pointing at Sirius. "It was so funny."  
  
Severus cracked a smile. No one saw but the very attentive Thor and Akira. The young Auror caught Akira's eye and titled his head to the hallway. The Go player nodded and stood.  
  
"Have some business to discuss with Akira," said Thor. "I'll bring him back in one piece."  
  
They walked out into hallway, stopping under the portrait of Loki and Thor's late sister.  
  
'You saw what I saw?' Thor asked, his uncle's straightforwardness evident.  
  
'If you're talking about how Mr. Snape was looking at Mr. Black, then yes I did,' answered Akira. 'His smile was aimed at Mr. Black's direction, not at Loki's.'  
  
Thor nodded. 'There is definitely more going on than simple rivalry.'  
  
'There's a thin line between love and hate,' quoted Akira.  
  
'So it wasn't only me,' said Thor. 'I knew there was something else but love between two people who hates each other seems cliché.'  
  
'It was a random thought,' Akira said, shrugging. 'Are we done? I want to see Mr. Snape's reaction when Loki drops the bomb.'  
  
'Bomb?' echoed Thor. 'What bomb?'  
  
'You'll see,' Akira said mysteriously as he walked back. Thor walked with him until his uncle yelled.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Severus cried, losing his cool façade.  
  
"What happened?" Thor said, wanting to know what the bomb was.  
  
"Loki told him that he's going to spend the summer living near Harry," Sirius said, grinning. "It's part of his plan to become his friend."  
  
"It's not bad," commented Remus. "It'll do some good for Harry, making friends outside of Hogwarts. Whose idea was it?"  
  
"That would be me Mr. Lupin," said Akira, sitting at his previous seat. "It was my idea."  
  
"It was your idea?" Severus said, his anger vanishing.  
  
"Since Loki wants to be Potter's friend, it would be advantageous to earn his friendship before his sorting in Hogwarts," explained Akira. "It would be difficult to do that if Loki ends up in Slytherin."  
  
"What if Loki gets sorted into Gryffindor?" said Remus.  
  
"Umm," Loki said, reflecting on it. "I don't think so."  
  
"He has Snape's blood," said Sirius, smirking at his enemy. "I doubt he'll get into Gryffindor."  
  
"Genetics doesn't make the decision," said Leo. "The Sorting Hat goes through a person's mind and depending on how a person was raised, picks the House most suitable to him or her. Loki's personality fits more into the Slytherin category than the other Houses."  
  
"You have a lot of information on Hogwarts," Kazuki said, getting a shrug from the hacker.  
  
"And nobody's going to know I'm related to Uncle anyway," said Loki.  
  
"Why are you two going with him?" said Severus. "You're not transferring to Hogwarts."  
  
"Not if I can't use my computer and have Internet access," Leo said, glaring at Remus and Sirius. "It's my lifeline and without either one will be the death of me. Loki wrote to the Headmaster of Hogwarts about it. And anyway, living in England during my summer vacation would be fun."  
  
"I don't know whether it's a good time or not but I have another idea," Akira said, gaining everyone's attention. "Making a new identify for Loki would be a hassle so he should just use his real name."  
  
"But I'll scare Potter off," said Loki. "Note to self, give Potter a nickname."  
  
"Not if you bring someone he wants be see very much," said Akira, looking at Sirius. "If his godfather was with you, you'll be number one in his book."  
  
"What?" Sirius said, puzzled. "I can't be seen in daylight."  
  
"Ah, I understand," said Leo. "If he looks different from being clean and dressed Muggle-like, he'll be unrecognizable if he has a total makeover."  
  
"Makeover?" Sirius said, confused as hell. "Glamour spells won't work."  
  
"Who said anything about spells," said Akira. "We're talking about Muggle techniques."  
  
"It's workable," Kazuki said, typing in something into his laptop. "I can run a program to see how he looks like with what on him. I knew it would be of use someday."  
  
"This is getting out of hand," said Severus. "The Headmaster might not allow this."  
  
"I agree," said Remus. "We should tell the Headmaster."  
  
"We've already asked and he's okay with it," Loki said, looking at the screen. "Kazuki, how about this outfit?"  
  
"Alright," said Kazuki. "Leo, I'm sending you the pictures now."  
  
"Hmm, this might be better," said Leo. "Sending."  
  
"They're at it again," said Thor. "I'm not needed so I'm going to my study for now. Tell me when it's dinnertime."  
  
"Okay Bro," said Loki.  
  
"See you later, little monkey," Thor said, leaving.  
  
"How are you going to pay for all this?" Severus said, finally coming out with a question to stop their outrageous plan. "You don't have enough money for a house in England for two months. One month maybe but not two."  
  
"Leo and Kazuki took care of that," said Akira. "Their skills in computers helped."  
  
"What?" Severus said, remembering what he saw on Muggle television last year. "Isn't that illegal?"  
  
"Yea," Leo replied honestly. "But it's for the greater good and all."  
  
"Oh lord," said Sirius. "This Internet thing is dangerous."  
  
"Can you teach me sometime?" asked Remus. "I find this so interesting."  
  
"No problem," said Leo. "I'll teach you some basic legal things about the Internet when we move onto Privet Drive."  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
"No turning back so when are we leaving?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Three days from now," said Akira.  
  
"Three days~~~" said Severus. "The Headmaster knew from the beginning."  
  
"And you're going with us Uncle," said Loki. "Dad told me if you don't agree to accompany me, he would get Rin to attack you."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - Took me longer to get Chapter 4 out. Hectic week. Period. Chapter 5 will have Harry in it. Thanks for reading! Please review. Oh yea, Akira comes up with all the ideas because you won't be seeing him for a while. 


	5. You're a BOY?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5. You're a BOY?  
  
(Posted 05/20/03 - Tuesday)  
  
(Revision #3 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Boy! Breakfast better be done in one minute," threatened Vernon Dursley, his chins wobbling when he sat down. "Ungrateful brat. Have to work for your meals and board."  
  
"Hurry with the food," ordered Dudley, a miniature clone of his father. "I don't like my bacon too crispy or my toast burnt."  
  
His diet was given up on after one of his tantrums nearly caused their next- door neighbors to call the police. It took his mother, Harry's Aunt Petunia, at least an hour to convince them that Dudley was not being starved. Harry, dressed in his cousin's hand-me-downs, closed the fire on the stove and piled the bacons onto plates. He set them down on the kitchen table before loading another plate with freshly toasted bread. Then he opened the refrigerator to take out a pitcher of orange juice and raspberry jam. He nudged it close as the kitchen door opened.  
  
"Oh Vernon, you should have been outside," Petunia gusted, her neck stretching longer than usual as she gave her husband a peck on the cheek. "We're getting new neighbors across the street."  
  
Vernon grunted, unfolding his morning newspaper. Harry filled his uncle's cup with coffee after putting down the juice and jam. Petunia gave her son a hug and a kiss on his forehead, brushing his bangs away from his face.  
  
"Oh, my baby's all grown up," said Petunia. "You have to learn how to make acquaintances with people of high social status. I was just listening to the lady living on number two Privet Drive. She says our new neighbors are a wealthy family and they're on vacation for the summer."  
  
"Wealthy?" said Vernon, refolding his paper and leaving it on the table. "Did you get their name?"  
  
"No honey," said Petunia, sitting next to Dudley. "They're foreigners. The lady couldn't remember how to pronounce their names. She says it's Chinese or something. You know, one of those rich Eastern countries."  
  
"Boring," said Dudley, smothering his toast with butter. "They probably can't even speak English correctly."  
  
"How they speak doesn't matter Dudley," Vernon said, drinking his coffee. "It's what they drive that counts. You won't see me buying an outdated car for my precious family."  
  
"Where's my tea?" said Petunia. "Don't be getting lazy on me."  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia."  
  
Harry hadn't even sat for one second but still obeyed. He rolled his eyes though, when his back was facing his relatives. The doorbell rang the moment the tea was finished preparing.  
  
"I'll get it," said Harry, putting the teapot and cup on the table.  
  
"Don't be smart with us," said Vernon. "We're your guardians. Should show more respect, and fix that crazy hair of yours."  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said, heading for the front door and attempting to flatten his hair at the same time, without any result of course.  
  
His hair was cut last night so it ended right above his ear and his bangs hid his famous lightning-shaped scar. He finally had his growth spurt, making his height five feet ten inches and weighting a hundred forty pounds. He was being fed properly this summer because their neighbors on number two could easily rival Petunia in nosiness.  
  
"Hello," Harry said, gazing at cute Asian girl outside. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Good morning," said the ever-smiling Kazuki, wearing a long khakis skirt and white blouse. "I'm moving in across the street and I wanted to say hi."  
  
"Who is it?" said Petunia, scowl changing into something resembling pleasant upon seeing Kazuki. "Oh, hello sweetie. Who might you be?"  
  
"She's our new neighbor across the street and she wants to say hi," said Harry.  
  
"Go back inside and eat your breakfast," Petunia said, shoving him behind her. "I'm Mrs. Dursley sweetie."  
  
"I'm Kazuki."  
  
"Bless you child. Now what's your name?"  
  
"Aunt Petunia, I think her name's - "  
  
"Why are you still here?" said Petunia. "Go inside."  
  
"You may call me Kaze," Kazuki said, subtlety winking at Harry. "I hope I'm not interrupting your breakfast."  
  
"Oh no sweetie," Petunia said, opening the front door wider. "Do come in. Our breakfast just started and we would love to have you eat with us."  
  
"Well, if you insist," Kazuki said, stepping in.  
  
"Don't stand there like a statue," said Petunia. "Go set another plate on the table."  
  
They went into the kitchen. Dudley actually stopped shoveling food into his mouth, goggling at the pretty girl. Vernon was doing the same but at her pendent, or specifically the huge diamond imbedded in gold, shaped as an upside-down triangle.  
  
"Good morning, I'm your new neighbor Kaze," Kazuki introduced himself. "Mrs. Dursley invited me for breakfast. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"I don't," Dudley said, swallowing his half-chewed food. "Sit."  
  
"Yes umm Kaze," said Vernon, removing his eyes from the expensive neck accessory to her dangling diamond earrings. "We don't mind. Take a seat next to my son Dudley."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Dursley," Kazuki said, sandwiched between Dudley and Petunia. "I ate earlier so if I may have a little bit of orange juice."  
  
"Of course sweetie," Petunia said, pouring a glass. "A young girl like you have to keep track of what you eat. Not that you have any problems."  
  
Harry sat on the other side of Petunia.  
  
"And you are?" Kazuki asked.  
  
"That's my nephew Harry," said Petunia. "You shouldn't try to converse with him. He's unstable in the head and attends St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Now my Dudley, he's a pearl. Goes to Smeltings."  
  
"Really? Isn't that a well-known private school?" Kazuki asked politely since getting on their good side would be beneficial.  
  
"Yes," said Vernon. "I'm surprised someone who doesn't live in this country knows about Smeltings."  
  
Kazuki giggled. "It's my first time coming to England so I read some materials on tourist sights, schools, economy, anything I could get my hands on."  
  
"So are you here with your parents?" said Petunia.  
  
"No, I'm here with my butler," said Kazuki, raising bait.  
  
"Butler?" Petunia said, taking the bait. "How utterly intriguing. I mean, your parents letting a young girl like you living alone in a house with only a male butler for two months."  
  
"I have two friends with me who goes to the same school as me in Japan," said Kazuki. "One is heir to a top computer company and the other is from a very high-ranking family. The latter came with his uncle who's a professor to an exclusive university."  
  
"I see," said Vernon. "Dudley could show you and your friends around once you're settled in."  
  
"Sure," Dudley agreed half-heartedly, thinking how much he would have to walk. "I can show you places."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Kazuki said while mentally screaming no a few times. "I better get back over."  
  
"Of course," said Petunia. "Can't be worrying your butler."  
  
"Oh, and may I borrow your nephew?" said Kazuki. "I need an extra person to help with unloading and moving some stuff."  
  
"I understand," said Vernon. "A person such as yourself can't do these things yourself. Boy, what are you waiting for? Go with her."  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry, standing up and following Kazuki out.  
  
"I thought they would never let me go," Kazuki confessed, dragging Harry quickly across the street. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Excuse me but huh?"  
  
"No questions," Kazuki said, pushing him into the house. "Go straight down this hall until you see a door and go through that. Your surprise is in there."  
  
"Okay~~~" said Harry, starting to panic.  
  
"Trust me," Kazuki said, hanging over the banister on the middle of the staircase. "You'll love it. Just go."  
  
"Damn myself, can't say no to a cute girl," Harry said, avoiding the various boxes piled in the hallway. "Though she is kind of flat."  
  
He entered into the living room where there were more boxes. He saw part of a couch because the boxes where stacked up high. Harry scratched his head in confusion and looked around.  
  
"What surprise?" Harry said.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Professor!" said Harry, seeing Remus sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on vacation," said Remus. "And call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore."  
  
"But, but," sputtered Harry. "Wasn't Sirius staying with you? Where is he?"  
  
"He's on vacation with me," said Remus. "I believe he's changing into something comfortable upstairs."  
  
"He can't be here!" Harry said, falling onto the couch. "If he's caught - "  
  
"He won't," said Leo, walking in and plopping down on a beanbag chair. "Kazuki and I took care of that."  
  
"Umm," Harry said, scrutinizing the boy who looked like the same height as him.  
  
"That's Leo," said Remus. "He's the same age as you."  
  
"I need an explanation," said Harry.  
  
"You'll get one later Mr. Potter," said Severus.  
  
"Ah! Professor Snape!" Harry felt faint. He saw his Hogwarts Potions teacher dressed like a Muggle and not just any Muggle, a casual one. The Potions Master wore cargo pants and an un-tucked T-shirt under a blue plaid button-down. He had gray boots and clean hair.  
  
"Glad you remembered my name Mr. Potter," Severus said cynically. "Now close your mouth before an insect flies in."  
  
"You look good Severus," complimented Remus. "Kazuki or Leo?"  
  
"Loki," said Severus. "He could be persuasive."  
  
"Umm, Professor?" said Harry, raising his hand out of habit. "Who's Loki?"  
  
"Are you deaf Mr. Potter?" Severus inquired, glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived. "I've already said you'll have your explanation later."  
  
"Out of the way!" said Loki, bursting in. "Here to display the result from our brain Leo, our make-up artist Kazuki, and our fashion mastermind yours truly. We proudly present the former Sirius Black, the now Aries Green."  
  
Harry gaped at his godfather. He looked so different in black Levi jeans, an army camouflage T-shirt, and army boots. In his hand was a leather jacket. His face was clean-shaven and his hair was short.  
  
"Oh my god!" said Harry, running up to Sirius. "Your eyes are green! They're the same color as mine."  
  
"Oh yes Mr. Potter," said Severus. "Point out the obvious."  
  
"How?" Harry asked. "Magic?"  
  
"Magic would be a bad choice," said Kazuki, not noticed earlier, having been blocked by Sirius' form. "Everything we did was Muggle. We had to bring him to a tanning salon to get his skin to be bronze."  
  
"So you wearing contacts," said Harry, hugging his godfather. "Did it hurt? Are they uncomfortable?"  
  
"They're alright," said Sirius, hugging equally as hard. "Took a while to put them in but all worth it. I get to see you. You've gotten taller."  
  
"Not much," said Harry.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute?" said Loki, sitting on the floor and leaning against Leo's legs. "Uncle, aren't you tired?"  
  
"Uncle?" said Harry, feeling a heart attack coming. "You mean Professor Snape is your uncle? Your biological uncle?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter," said Severus. "And I see the resemblance between you and your biological aunt."  
  
"Be quiet and sit down everyone," ordered Leo, his American English stuck out in a room full of people who spoke British English. "I'll explain everything from top to bottom."  
  
There were some shuffles to get everyone comfy. In the end Harry was between Remus and Sirius on the couch, Severus was on a plush armchair, and the rest on the carpeted floor.  
  
"You've met Kazuki, I'm Leo, and this is Loki Snape," said Leo. "We know who you are and about Mr. Lupin being a werewolf, and Sirius being a fugitive. We're fine with everything. Next."  
  
"I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year to be your friend and protector," said Loki. "Jr. too."  
  
"Jr. is Loki's nickname for Draco Malfoy," clarified Kazuki.  
  
Leo saw Harry opening his mouth. "Shush! No interruptions. It was our other friend, Akira, who came up with the idea of us coming to England to befriend you before September first. At the same time, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin needed a place to stay for the summer."  
  
"Then Akira came up with an even better idea," continued Loki. "Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin should stay with us so we exchanged some letters with Bumblebee."  
  
"Bumblebee is Loki's nickname for Headmaster Dumbledore," said Kazuki. "Giving you advance warning, Loki has a habit of giving people pet names."  
  
"Whatever," Loki said. "So all things went well and here we are. Questions?"  
  
"How did you afford this?" asked Harry.  
  
"That's thanks to our computer worms," said Loki. "Leo's a hacker and Kazuki's a programmer."  
  
"Really?" said Harry. "And you're my age too. I'm shocked."  
  
"Finally!" said Leo. "Someone who knows about computers."  
  
"They couldn't describe what those are to me," said Sirius.  
  
"That's because your brain has shrunk from those years in prison," said Severus. "Muggle terms have disappeared from your mind forever."  
  
"You - "  
  
"Okay! Stop it right there!" said Loki. "Anymore from the two of you and I swear I'll spank you with a paddle."  
  
"He's serious," said Leo, deadpanned. "Beware."  
  
"Fine," said Severus. "But I still don't see why I had to be here."  
  
"What, you don't want to spend time with me?" said Loki, turning his puppy- eyes on maximum. "You don't call, you don't write, and now you don't want to see me~~~"  
  
"Don't do that," Severus said, cringing.  
  
"His weakness," Remus whispered to Harry. "Loki can make him do anything."  
  
"I'll bring some drinks out," said Kazuki. "What would you like? Leo and Loki would want iced coffee, Uncle Sev green tea, Mr. Lupin Grey Earl, and Mr. Black regular coffee. What would you like Harry?"  
  
"Err, water's fine," said Harry. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem," Kazuki said, exiting the room.  
  
"Be more at home Lightning," said Loki. "Kazuki's always nice like that. He's great."  
  
"You're calling me Lightning?" said Harry. "Sounds funny~~~wait a minute! He? Kazuki's a he? Sirius! Did you know?"  
  
"Yes, didn't you?" Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"No! How should I know that Kazuki's a boy?" said Harry. "He's in a dress!"  
  
"And he looks good in it," said Loki. "Don't deny it."  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, blushing. "I'm not saying anything."  
  
"He's blushing," said Leo. "Very suspicious."  
  
"What's suspicious?" said Kazuki, carrying a tray of drinks.  
  
"Lightning thinks you look good in a dress," said Loki. "So Leo is saying Harry's sexuality is suspicious because he's blushing."  
  
"Loki is also very blunt," said Remus.  
  
"Gets it from someone here," said Sirius.  
  
Loki shot him a glare. Kazuki sat down on his pervious spot and handed out the drinks. Everyone said thanks.  
  
"Are you really a boy?" said Harry. "It's just that, you don't have the face of one."  
  
"I assure you, I'm physically one hundred percent a boy," said Kazuki. "I cross-dress for fun."  
  
"Okay~~~" said Harry. "This is going to take some getting used to."  
  
"Take all the time you need," said Sirius. "But we're going to have plans for a fun summer."  
  
"The zoo!" cried Loki.  
  
He received strange looks.  
  
"What?" Loki said, pouting. "I want to go to the zoo!"  
  
Leo moaned. "Any place but the zoo."  
  
Kazuki giggled and said, "I would love to go to the zoo."  
  
"I'm in," said Harry. "If the Dursleys let."  
  
"If my godson wants to go to the zoo, then we're going to the zoo," said Sirius.  
  
"I'm going," said Remus. "Someone has to be the adult on this outing."  
  
Loki turned on his charm on Severus. Seconds passed.  
  
"On one condition," said Severus. "I dress myself."  
  
Loki cheered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - Chapter 5 was written faster as apology for taking so long with 4. Reviewers vote now! Should Leo and Kazuki transfer to Hogwarts? Every review counts. I'll probably write an interlude of Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Thor traveling by portal later on. And as for who Rin is: no comment. 


	6. I have to sleep with Leo?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6. I have to sleep with Leo?  
  
(Posted 05/26/03 - Monday)  
  
(Revision #2 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks flew by. On the days Harry wasn't crushed under chores, Kazuki would go over to the Dursleys and borrow him for the day. The cross-dresser had them wrapped around his little pinky. It was on that second Saturday morning, when Harry had a rest day that Severus' Dark Mark burned. He changed into his Death Eater robes and left without a word.  
  
"Oh bugger," said Loki, stabbing his ham and cheese omelet. "Uncle went to his Death Eater meeting without telling me."  
  
"You were asleep," Remus said, bacon sizzling in the frying pan. "I would have waked you if Severus hadn't left so fast."  
  
"You crazy people," Leo said, yawning as he walked into the kitchen. "I don't understand how you people can wake up so freaking early. It's summer vacation for God's sake. It is a time for sleeping in and lounging around doing nothing productive at all."  
  
"You're tired because you went to sleep late last night checking your stocks," said Loki.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Sirius said cheerfully, coming through the backdoor with Harry behind. "It's a wonderful day. Where's my food?"  
  
"I'm not your maid or your wife," said Remus, shaking his spatula at him. "Make your own food. Now Harry, what do you want for breakfast?  
  
"The same as always thank you," Harry said, sitting down across from Loki. "I would ask why you're slewing your breakfast into mush but I see you're in your violent mode."  
  
"Bravo to the Lightning Boy," Leo said, saluting him with a milk bottle and then drinking it straight out. "You've known Loki for two weeks and can already distinguish what mode he's in. And why the hell you're over here so early?"  
  
"We're building a tree house in the backyard," said Harry. "It's great fun."  
  
Leo looked at him and said, "I would be less surprised if you've just announced your engagement to Loki and you guys are going to run off together into the sunset, throwing flower petals behind."  
  
It was Harry's turn to look at Leo funnily. "You haven't had your morning coffee, have you?"  
  
"Ran out," said Loki. "Leo really needs his caffeine rush in the morning for his brain to function correctly."  
  
"Moony~~~please cook for me," begged Sirius. "Carpentry is hard work."  
  
"Fine, I'll cook for you this time but you're making dinner since Kazuki's in charge of today's lunch," said Remus. "And Padfoot, no takeouts like last night."  
  
"Now that you mention it, where's Kazuki?" asked Harry. "I haven't seen him since he brought me over."  
  
"I smell a crush~~~" Loki said, abandoning his smashed omelet and stealing Leo's bottle of milk.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said, cheeks flushing a dark pink. "I'm just wondering where he is. If you or anyone else weren't here, I would have wondered too."  
  
"You haven't asked about Uncle," Loki said huffing. "Hypocrite."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, where did he go?" Harry said sincerely.  
  
"Severus was called in for a Death Eater meeting," Remus informed, putting two plates in front of Harry and Sirius. "I hope he gets back soon."  
  
"The later the better," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh crud," Leo said, banging his head on the table. "Shouldn't have said that."  
  
"YOU WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BLACK!" screamed Loki. "ONE WORD OUT OF LINE AND I'LL GET THE MINISTRY ON YOUR ASS! I ASSURE YOU, THIS IS NO IDLE THREAT!"  
  
"And you think I'm bad when someone doesn't know about the Internet," said Leo.  
  
"I'm back," Kazuki said, closing the front door. "Who's yelling? I can hear you outside."  
  
The computer programmer came in, two paper bags of groceries in his arms.  
  
"Sirius made a remark about Professor Snape," Harry said, taking one of the bags from the small boy. "Loki lost his temper."  
  
"Loki, here," Kazuki said, throwing him a cherry-flavored Popsicle.  
  
"Thanks," Loki said gleefully, catching the cold treat. "Haven't had these in ages."  
  
"I knew how you much you loved Popsicles so I bought some," Kazuki said, storing away the groceries. "Got a couple of flavors. Cherry, lemon, orange, et cetera."  
  
"That was thoughtful of you," said Remus.  
  
"If he gets in his yelling mood, give him one," whispered Kazuki as Loki peeled off the plastic wrapper. "Oh, and only one. Any more and he'll be on sugar high for the next hour. You don't want that to happen."  
  
"Gotcha," said Harry.  
  
Kazuki pulled out a can of instant coffee and gave it to Leo.  
  
"There is a God," Leo proclaimed, kissing the label.  
  
A thump was heard upstairs.  
  
"Let's see," said Loki. "I'm here, Kazuki, Leo, Harry, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black. We're all here, which means~~~"  
  
"Mr. Snape is back," said Leo.  
  
"Oh good," said Kazuki.  
  
After a minute of things moving around, steps came down from the stairs. Severus had taken off his robes and was wearing his Muggle attire. The person standing shyly behind him produced varying reactions. Sirius and Remus took out their wands, Harry was shocked speechless, Loki looked ecstatic, Kazuki was calculating how much more money he'll need to feed an extra person, and Leo was brewing his coffee.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed when he got his wits together. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Be more polite Lightning," said Loki.  
  
"Lightning?" thought Draco. "Interesting nickname."  
  
"Lupin, Green, put your wands away," said Severus. "Draco will be staying with us for the remaining summer. You know Potter and Lupin. The rest of you do self-introduction."  
  
"I'm Aries Green," said Sirius, following Severus' lead. "Acquaintance of Severus and your future Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Really?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Severus. "The Headmaster sent us a letter last night."  
  
"So you're Jr.!" Loki said, jumping from his chair and grabbing Draco. "Stop hiding behind Uncle and let us see how you look."  
  
"You're Uncle Sev's nephew?" said Draco, a bit skittish and surprised. "You look different from what I imagined."  
  
The Malfoy heir was around the same height and built as Loki. He blamed it on his Veela blood. His platinum-white hair was not slicked back for once, making him quite beautiful with his flawless pale skin. His gray eyes projected anxiety.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kazuki," the motherly boy introduced himself. "You won't mind us calling you Draco, would you?"  
  
"No, umm, don't want to sound discourteous but are you a girl or a boy?" asked Draco, confused at Kazuki's facial features but wasn't going to badmouth a boy for looking too much like a girl.  
  
"He's a boy," said Leo, glancing at Draco. "I'm Leo."  
  
"Leo is a man of few words," said Loki before turning back to Draco with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now Jr., we can't have you in robes during your stay here."  
  
"No Loki," said Leo.  
  
"What?" Loki asked innocently.  
  
"You're not going to dress him up as a girl," Leo said, bringing his plate to the sink. "Give him one of your outfits for today and then go buy new clothes with him."  
  
"Aww, but Jr. would look good as a girl," said Loki. "A weave for long hair, some make-up, a cute dress and he'll have guys falling over him."  
  
"I don't think he would like that," said Kazuki. "Are you hungry Draco?"  
  
"Not really," Draco replied, scared that Loki wanted to dress him up as a Muggle girl. "I ate a snack before coming here."  
  
"Let's get you changed," Loki said, seizing Kazuki's arm as well. "Kazuki would make sure I'm going to dress you as a normal Muggle boy so wipe that frightened look off your face."  
  
"Doesn't look like Malfoy is going to hex or insult me so I'm going back to building the tree house," said Harry. "You coming Aries?"  
  
"Huh, what, yea," Sirius said, not used to his false name. "I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
"I'll be in the basement," Leo said, leaving the kitchen.  
  
That left Remus, Sirius, and Severus.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Sirius blew up. "You can't just bring a Death Eater's son here. He's a threat to Harry."  
  
"Lower your voice," hissed Severus. "You have no idea how difficult it was for me to convince Lucius and Voldemort to let Draco stay with me. They think I'm teaching him Dark Potions."  
  
"But why did you bring him here?" said Remus, cringing at You-Know-Who's name.  
  
"He has an indecisive personality but he knows his father is on the wrong side," said Severus. "I'm his godfather so I feel responsible for his future. I brought him here because I know Loki and his friends could help him be more confident in his choice to be on the Light side."  
  
"Should have told us that earlier," Sirius said, sensing Severus' concern. "He's your godson like Harry is mine."  
  
"Let's make a compromise then," said Severus. "I'll stop verbally attacking Potter if you be civil to Draco."  
  
"Agreed," said Sirius.  
  
"Don't you have to shake on it?" Remus said, washing the dirty dishes. "To make it final."  
  
Sirius and Severus grumbled some inaudible words. The Potions Master sighed and stuck his hand out first. Sirius looked at the pale hand with long, smooth fingers.  
  
"Well?" said Severus.  
  
Sirius covered Severus' hand with his own and shook it. He didn't let it go though. Instead he held it up and pressed his hand against it so it was palm-to-palm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Severus said, not removing his hand just yet.  
  
"Never knew your hand was so small," remarked Sirius.  
  
"Idiot," Severus said, taking away his hand. "I'm going to the laboratory to brew Lupin's Wolfsbane Potion."  
  
"Already?" said Remus. "I won't need it until next week."  
  
"I don't know if I would be called to another meeting," said Severus. "Either another Death Eater one or an Order one."  
  
Kazuki, Loki, and Draco returned. Malfoy Jr. was dressed in faded blue jeans, gray sneakers, and a white T-shirt.  
  
"I didn't have a lot of clothes that would match his skin and hair color so I went with neutral colors," said Loki. "We're going to the local mall now, anyone want to come with us?"  
  
"I'll ask Harry," said Kazuki, going out to the backyard.  
  
"I'll get Leo," said Loki. "In the basement, right?"  
  
Severus nodded. Loki went to the hallway and opened the door by the stairs that goes to the basement.  
  
"LEO!" screamed Loki. "SHUT OFF YOUR COMPUTER! WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL WITH JR.!"  
  
"OKAY! GIVE ME A SEC!"  
  
"He's coming," said Loki. "Uncle?"  
  
"I can't," said Severus. "Have work to do."  
  
"I'll let you go this time," said Loki.  
  
"Harry's coming with us," Kazuki said, Harry walking in too. "He needs new clothes also."  
  
"I'm cleaning out the attic today," said Remus. "Have fun."  
  
"Aries, that leaves you," said Severus. "The kids need someone to control them."  
  
"Okay," said Sirius. "I should form some bonds with my future students anyway."  
  
So he went to the mall with the bunch of teenagers and he had to give Severus credit. Going out with Loki and the others were a handful and the Potions Master had gone out with them more than once. He protected Kazuki from harassers, stopped Loki from killing said harassers, and made sure Leo didn't go into any computer shops. Draco kept straying from the group, engrossed in Muggle devices, and had Harry explaining to him what each thing did.  
  
"Okay, it's lunchtime," said Sirius. "Eat here or go home."  
  
"Eat here and make dinner with what Kazuki bought today," said Loki. "Come on Jr. We're going to eat at McDonald's."  
  
"McDonald's?" said Sirius and Draco.  
  
"A fast food joint," said Leo.  
  
This was a new experience for Sirius and Draco, both from pureblooded families. Kazuki got everyone's orders and went with Leo to the cashier since the hacker carried the money. The rest found a vacant table fit for all of them.  
  
"What kind of cuisine is this?" Draco said, eyes wandering to the nearby tables.  
  
"It's not really a cuisine," Harry said, getting along surprisingly well with the blonde. "More like food made fast for people who has no time to cook or don't feel like cooking."  
  
"And it's very good," said Loki. "I'll get some ketchup, napkins, and stuff."  
  
Before long, Leo and Kazuki got their orders done. A simple request from Kazuki and two male employees volunteered to help carry their food. Eating was entertaining. Draco tried to eat neatly but after several failed attempts, he gave up and ate like everyone else.  
  
"I have to clear something with Draco," Loki said, biting into his double cheeseburger. "He has to sleep somewhere."  
  
"There are no more free rooms," Sirius said, dunking his fries in ketchup. "Remus is cleaning the attic but it'll take a few more days to furnish the place."  
  
"How many rooms are in that house?" Harry asked, swiping Loki's onion rings.  
  
"Three upstairs," said Leo. "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Green has the master bedroom and Severus gets two because one is for sleeping and the other was turned into a laboratory."  
  
"Where do you three sleep at?" asked Draco. "Not the living room I hope."  
  
"Basement," Loki said, stealing one of Leo's chocolate cookies. "There's a queen-size bed and bunk bed down there. We have a full bathroom too so we're like living in a cramped apartment."  
  
"So who got the nice bed?" said Harry.  
  
"We picked straws and Leo won the queen-size bed," said Kazuki.  
  
"I have the solution!" said Loki. "Jr. can share the bed with Leo until the attic is ready."  
  
"What?" Draco squeaked, blushing. "You want me to sleep with Leo?"  
  
"Get your head out of the gutter," said Leo. "And no, I'm not sharing my bed."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my idea," said Loki. "Jr. is part of the gang now so it's alright sharing a bed with him."  
  
"Leo, be a good friend and listen to Loki," said Kazuki. "Draco wouldn't do something harmful to you and for some bizarre reason he does, you can easily overpower him."  
  
"Ugh! Fine," said Leo. 'Loki, I'll get you back for this.'  
  
'You can try but you won't succeed,' said Loki, slurping his chocolate frosty.  
  
"English guys," said Harry. "There are people here who doesn't speak Japanese."  
  
"So you're part Japanese?" said Draco.  
  
Their conversation moved to Japan and Japanese. Draco saw a man carrying a laptop and Leo patiently explained what it was, Sirius hanging on his every word. Kazuki inputted some information on how it works and what it can do. After lunch, they went to more stores and finally called it a day at five o'clock.  
  
"We should bring all your new clothes downstairs," Loki said, opening the door. "Did you bring other things with you this morning?"  
  
"Yes, school books and robes mostly," said Draco. "I only brought one trunk."  
  
"You and Leo go get his trunk and we'll bring these bags to the basement," Sirius said, balancing some boxes in his arms.  
  
"Okay," Draco said as Leo shrugged.  
  
"You're really fine with sharing a bed with me, right?" Draco asked nervously when they've reached the upstairs' hallway.  
  
"Yea," said Leo. "Is that your trunk?"  
  
"Uh huh," confirmed Draco. "But you didn't seem happy about the sharing."  
  
"You're not letting this go, are you?" said Leo, receiving an affirmative. "Truthfully, I move in my sleep and Loki knows it."  
  
"And here I thought you disliked me," said Draco, relieved. "Don't worry about it. I move around myself."  
  
"Glad that's solved," Leo said, lifting the trunk with ease.  
  
"You need help?" Draco said, marveling at how a person who does almost nothing but sit in front of his Muggle mechanism all day could haul up his heavy trunk.  
  
"Nope, I can carry this myself," Leo said, then hearing a crash. "Loki must have tripped over my cables again."  
  
The two new bedmates walked quickly downstairs.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - My laptop died on me but have no fear, I have my desktop working ^_^v. I'm currently leaning towards Harry/Kazuki and Draco/Leo but there's still more than one month left for votes. The Severus/Sirius slash will come though you have to remember this fic is rated PG so you can't expect too much action. No one was supposed to get dirty thoughts from the Popsicle scene because when I get upset, I usually eat Popsicles. Keep reviewing and good luck on guessing the identity of Rin! 


	7. All this for my birthday?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
7. All this for my birthday?  
  
(Posted 05/30/03 - Friday)  
  
(Revision #1 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Here's the plan for tomorrow morning,' Loki said, lying on his stomach on Leo's bed and counting off his fingers. 'Jr. and I are going to decorate the living room, Kazuki's going to wrap the presents, and Leo will get the cake.'  
  
'We know,' Leo said, replying to his e-mails. 'You're driving us crazy with the repetition.'  
  
'This is the first surprise party he ever organized,' Kazuki said, sitting cross-legged on his bed, the lower bunk. 'We have to be supportive.'  
  
'It has to be perfect,' said Loki. 'You saw how Lightning looked when Mr. Black told him he, Mr. Lupin, and Uncle has an Order meeting on his birthday.'  
  
'Yea,' Leo said, rotating his chair a hundred and eighty degrees. 'Lightning Boy is a really lousy actor.'  
  
'The polar opposite to Jr.'s acting but he can't hide behind his mask when it comes to us,' Loki said, pounding his fist heatedly on the pillow. 'I swear those so-called professors at Hogwarts are either blind and deaf or plain stupid. Excluding Uncle of course.'  
  
'Of course,' Leo repeated lamely.  
  
'Hey! I don't like that tone you're using mister,' Loki said jokingly. 'If my feet wasn't so busted from going to practically every gift shop in England I would knock you across the head.'  
  
'Loki, you should work on your habit of turning to violence when you need to resolve something,' Kazuki said lightheartedly. 'Didn't Thor lecture you about that?'  
  
'In fact he did,' answered Loki. 'Every single day.'  
  
'Thor is one cool dude,' Leo said and then added, 'when he isn't overprotective and stuff.'  
  
'I wish I had older siblings to watch out for me,' said Kazuki. 'Being the only child gets tiring.'  
  
'I'm an only child half the time and an older brother the other half,' said Leo. 'I'm happy with that.'  
  
'Ah! We're drifting off track,' Loki cried, rolling onto his back while clenching a pillow to his chest. 'The adults are leaving at nine, we begin Operation Lightning's Party at eleven - '  
  
'Eleven?' said Kazuki. 'I thought it starts at ten.'  
  
'The Dursleys have a list of chores for Lightning to do in the morning,' Loki said, pulling a face. 'So we're doing a lunch party instead of a morning one, but it did give me a reason to pre-order an ice cream cake.'  
  
'I knew I should have went with you to pick out the cake,' Leo said, going back to his laptop. 'Kazuki, there's someone in our regular chat-room tarnishing your reputation. Che, he's new too. No history on his profile.'  
  
'How dare he!' said Loki. 'Kazuki, go in that chat-room and yell at him!'  
  
'Okay, okay,' Kazuki said, sliding his laptop from under the bed. 'But it's no big deal. I give other programmers advice and critical criticism all the time.'  
  
'You should hurry and come in here fast,' said Leo, typing at an immeasurable speed. 'That guy switched topic and is bitching about the immoral acts hackers do for their own sick pleasures.'  
  
'Find out who he is and send a virus to his computer!' Loki said as he threw the pillow to the head of the bed. 'I want to see what you're going to do.'  
  
Kazuki took his laptop with him and sat down on Leo's bed. Loki crawled over to sit next to his friend. Their pajamas matched perfectly. Loki wore a black set with white buttons and Kazuki had on a white set with black buttons. It was their Christmas present from Rin. Leo and Akira received the same style pajamas, except in green and purple. Thor took a group snapshot of them after opening the boxes and was pasted on a photo album at home. A ping-pong sound emitted from both laptops.  
  
'Sacred Wind, your favorite nick,' said Leo. 'The raving dude's nick is Bytes R Us and he's pissing me off.'  
  
'Where are you?' Kazuki said, scrolling down the list. 'Ah, there you are. Pro-Hacker.'  
  
'Bytes R Us' real name is Sean Thomas,' said Kazuki. 'He's a Muggle student studying abroad in the States, originally from Europe somewhere. It's his first year in college. His major is computer engineering with a business administration as his minor.'  
  
'That was quick,' said Loki.  
  
'Good info,' said Leo. 'I'm going to dig deeper. He's using a Dell desktop, Windows XP, and his school's network is a T3 connection. Not bad but he's slow.'  
  
'He would have to be if he hasn't caught two people sneaking past his firewall,' said Kazuki. 'He's new at this.'  
  
'A rookie to the core,' said Leo. 'Should I send him the Trojan horse virus or something more lethal?'  
  
"What are you guys talking about now?" Draco asked, coming out from the bathroom in his green satin pajamas. "I have to learn Japanese soon or I'll always be lost when you have these conversations."  
  
"There's a stupid guy on an Internet chat-room cussing at Kazuki and hackers in general," said Leo. "We're trying to decide which virus to put in his computer."  
  
"You can do that?" Draco said, sitting down. "Aren't computers non-living things?"  
  
"He means a computer virus," said Loki. "You're still a beginner so don't worry about it."  
  
"Whatever you say," said Draco. "So when can I try surfing the Internet again?"  
  
"I thought you gave up on the Internet after accidentally going to that gothic site that scared you to hell and back," Loki said, grinning. "I wasn't surprised you had a nightmare."  
  
"You were lucky Leo was still awake that night, checking his stocks again," said Kazuki. "Woke you up before the nightmare got worse."  
  
"Don't want to talk about my nightmare anymore," said Draco.  
  
"Oh yea, did you get Lightning a birthday present?" said Loki. "It's not everyday a boy turns fifteen."  
  
"You know we're not exactly friends, right?" Draco said sarcastically. "Just because we've gotten along for the last two weeks or so doesn't amount to anything."  
  
"You couldn't be more wrong," said Loki. "He treats you like a friend so you should be obliged to do the same."  
  
"We're rivals - "  
  
"From rival Houses," Leo finished. "Don't you get tired from saying that? Competition between Houses is natural but it's not that serious."  
  
"Having different types of friends is fun," said Kazuki. "I'm in a different group in Sakura than Loki and Leo."  
  
"Really?" said Draco.  
  
"Yup!" said Loki. "Leo and I are in Blue Dragon, and Kazuki and Akira are in White Tiger."  
  
"It's getting late," Kazuki said, noting the pondering look on Draco's face. "We should go to sleep."  
  
"I second that," said Draco.  
  
"Jr. needs his beauty sleep," Loki said, dunking an attack and leaping from the bed. "G'night all!"  
  
Kazuki and Leo shut down their laptops, the latter express sent a few common viruses to Bytes R Us. Loki climbed to his top bunk like a monkey, that's why Thor gave him the pet name 'little monkey'. Draco burrowed himself in the blankets and lied back.  
  
"Goodnight," Draco said sleepily.  
  
"Sweet dreams," Kazuki said, returning his laptop under the bed and getting comfortable.  
  
Leo joined Draco on the bed after closing the lights. "Night."  
  
The four teenagers slept deeply. At six o'clock on the dot, the sun shone his bright rays through the low window. The light crept inch by inch until it touched Draco's face. He stirred and shifted his head. The air- conditioner was on high, making the room a bit chilly. Draco almost hugged Leo for body warmth when his eyes fluttered and opened.  
  
"What time is it?" Leo asked groggily, waking from Draco's movement.  
  
"Bloody hell," said Draco. "It's six-thirty in the morning."  
  
"Damn," grumbled Leo. "I'm late."  
  
"Late?" said Draco. "For what?"  
  
"My daily jog," said Leo. "I get up at six, jog for an hour, come back, shower, and sleep some more."  
  
"Ugh," said Draco. "Now I know why you're in such good shape."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," Leo said, going to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey," Draco said quietly, walking into the bathroom also. "Can you not go back to sleep after your jog? I need to buy Potter a gift but I don't know Muggle London very well."  
  
"Neither do I," Leo said, splashing his face with water. "But I'll bring you to the mall. That's where I have to go for the cake."  
  
"Thank you," Draco said and then went to sleep again.  
  
At seven-thirty Leo completed his jog and returned to the house. Severus woke at that time and began cooking breakfast. The Potions Master demanded the hacker's help so he did, after his shower and change of clothing. Remus, Sirius, and Kazuki got up at eight.  
  
"What are you youngsters doing today?" said Sirius. "It's Harry's birthday today. I hope you can get him far, far away from the Dursleys."  
  
"It's been taken care of," Kazuki said, drinking his daily dose of orange juice. "He has chores this morning but he'll be free for the afternoon. I've already talked the Dursleys into letting Harry spend the night here."  
  
"Did we forget to tell you?" Leo said, nursing his strong black coffee. "We're throwing Lightning Boy a surprise party."  
  
"Yes, you've forgotten to tell us," said Remus. "It's a wonderful idea though. I don't think Harry has ever had a real birthday party before."  
  
"Loki's idea?" Severus asked, drinking his morning tea. He doesn't usually eat breakfast, which explained his lean figure. He always wore layers of fabric, making it impossible to tell.  
  
"Yea," said Leo. "Everything was prearranged by Loki."  
  
"It's time for us to go," said Severus.  
  
Loki and Draco dragged themselves from their soft beds and out the basement to say goodbye to Severus. After breakfast they broke into two groups and it differed from what Loki had planned last night. Draco and Leo left the house to buy a gift for Harry and to pick up the cake. Kazuki and Loki were left in the house to wrap the other presents and decorate the living room.  
  
By a quarter to eleven, the place looked terrific and ready. Kazuki disguised as a girl and went over to number four Privet Drive. Harry was blinded-folded once he crossed the street.  
  
"In you go," said Kazuki, guiding Harry into the living room. "You can remove the blindfold now."  
  
"SURPRISE!" Loki screamed, tossing handfuls confetti at him as Draco and Leo sprayed him with party streamers.  
  
Harry was overwhelmed. There was a banner hanging from the ceiling, with Happy Birthday in it, and colorful balloons were floating around. The ice cream cake, snacks, and drinks were on the coffee table where the cake had one big candle in the middle and five smaller ones surrounding it.  
  
"This, for me, oh my, I can't believe it," Harry mumbled faintly. "All this, is all this for my birthday?"  
  
"Yup," said Loki. "My idea."  
  
Harry gave him a tight bear hug, his eyes moist with happy tears. Kazuki patted him on the arm to release Loki, who was turning blue from lack of air. Draco was touched at the strong emotion the Boy-Who-Lived was giving off and Leo felt pity that this was Harry's first real birthday celebration.  
  
"You have to blow out the candles," said Kazuki. "Remember to make a wish and don't tell us no matter how much Loki begs."  
  
"I won't do that," Loki protested, sitting on the floor. "At least not that long. I'll probably beg for a hour or two and then quit."  
  
"It's the truth," said Leo.  
  
"I'm hungry," Draco complained from his spot on the couch. "Blow out the candles Harry."  
  
"I will~~~" said Harry, and then turned to the blonde. "Did you just call me Harry?"  
  
"Err, slipped out of my mouth," said Draco. "If you don't want me calling you Harry, I'll just keep on calling you Potter."  
  
"No, I would like having you call me Harry," said the birthday boy. "But on the condition that I can call you Draco. It's only fair."  
  
"Whatever," Draco said, trying not to be look too pleased.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, made his wish, and blew all the candles out in one breath. Everyone clapped and Kazuki gave him a cutting knife. Loki had a digital camera and was clicking like a lunatic. Leo was passing Harry the paper plates and Draco got off the couch to pour soda into the plastic cups.  
  
"What kind of wish did you make?" asked Loki.  
  
"I can't tell you and you know that," Harry said, grinning as he sliced the cake into pieces. "You'll have to quit right now because I won't break and tell you."  
  
"While we eat, open your presents," said Draco. "I've been wondering what they got you."  
  
"I got presents?" Harry said, his grin so radiant it made the others mentally tell themselves to always throw a party on his birthday in the future.  
  
Leo brought the neatly wrapped presents from behind the couch and placed it in front of Harry.  
  
"Come on Lightning," Loki said, about as excited as Harry and it wasn't even his own birthday party. "Open them. Open them. Open them."  
  
"I'll open the ones from Professor Snape, Professor Green, and Remus first," said Harry. "Then yours."  
  
Remus gave him two books; one was on wand-less magic and the other was a beginner's handbook to martial arts. Sirius got him a new supply kit for his broom and a fifty Galleons gift certificate from Quality Quidditch Supplies. Severus' was more practical. It was a Potions kit, similar to the supply kit, with tiny jars of ingredients, vials and test tubes, three kinds of knifes, and a book on dangerous potions.  
  
"Trust Uncle to give something Potions-related," said Loki. "Now open ours."  
  
"Eager, aren't you?" said Harry. "What did you get me?"  
  
"You'll see when you open it," Loki said mysteriously. "It cost more than I had expected so Kazuki and I chipped in together."  
  
"You shouldn't have," Harry said, taking the rectangular box with Loki and Kazuki's names on the wrapper. "It's heavy."  
  
"The suspense is killing me," Draco said impatiently. "Open it."  
  
Harry tore off the wrappings and was stunned at seeing the picture of his gift on the box cover.  
  
"You got him a laptop?" Draco gaped while Harry said at the same time, "You got me a laptop?"  
  
"Like it?" Loki asked impishly. "Kazuki picked the nicest and most reasonably priced one. I was going to get you something else but I didn't see anything that would be fun and useful. It's charmed to work at Hogwarts."  
  
"Like it? I love it, but there's no charm that permits electronics to work at Hogwarts," said Harry. "My friend Hermione told me and it was from the book about the school."  
  
"New spells get created and voila! Muggle electronics can work," said Loki. "It all thanks to the wizards from the States and my hometown Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"Since you got a laptop, you should open mine next," said Leo.  
  
Harry complied and stared in amazement. The box was filled with books on how to use computers and surf the Internet. Underneath them were tons of video games and a joypad.  
  
"I didn't know what kind of games you liked so I bought the ones I knew were popular and appealing," Leo said, embarrassed at Harry's unadulterated look of delight aimed at him. "I didn't buy any ultra hard games since you've never played before."  
  
"Thank you so much," said Harry. "All of you. This is the best birthday I had ever had."  
  
"You forgot to open mine," Draco said, handing him a small jewelry box. "I got it this morning so I didn't have time to wrap it."  
  
"You got me a gift?" Harry said, looking at the box and then Draco. "Thank you."  
  
"Well," Draco said, blushing and clearing his throat. "We're friends, aren't we? It's normal for me to purchase something for your birthday."  
  
"Friends," Harry repeated. "Yea, we're definitely friends."  
  
Harry flipped the box open and lying on black velvet was a necklace. The chain was made of thin platinum and there were two charms hung from it. One was obviously a lion with small rubies for its eyes and the other was of a snake with an emerald as its eye.  
  
"It's beautiful," Harry said, taking the necklace out of the box and putting it on. "I'll never take it off."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said Draco.  
  
"MOVIE TIME!" said Loki. "We're going to lounge around the house and watch movies from day to night."  
  
"We have a wide selection," said Kazuki. "Action, romance, horror, fantasy. It'll be a way to show what you've been missing all these years."  
  
And then began their movie marathon. It lasted late into the night until exhaustion won and they fell asleep in the living room. Remus, Sirius, and Severus came home even later. What they saw reminded them of why they were risking their lives. Loki was curled up on the carpet with Harry next to him, Kazuki was on two armchairs pushed together, and Leo was on the couch with Draco lying on top of him.  
  
"Should we wake them up?" asked Remus. "It would be more comfortable to let them sleep on beds. And we could tell them that Headmaster Dumbledore requested that Leo and Kazuki be transferred to Hogwarts as well."  
  
Severus and Sirius shared a look.  
  
"We should leave them be," said Sirius. "They look too peaceful to wake."  
  
"We can tell them the news tomorrow," Severus said, conjuring some blankets and tucked them around the children.  
  
"Can you two read each other's minds?" teased Remus.  
  
"Go to sleep Lupin," said Severus.  
  
The three cast another glance at the living room and went upstairs.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - Hurray for me! Managed to post up Chapter 7 before the month ended. Not bad if I do say so myself. Seven chapters in one month is my personal record. Chapter 8 will have Severus and Sirius~~~home alone! 


	8. I have to take care of Snape?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
8. I have to take care of Snape?  
  
(Posted 06/04/03 - Wednesday)  
  
(Revision #1 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here's the rundown," Loki said to Sirius, his rarely exposed soberness shown openly. "There are only a couple of days left before school starts so we're bringing Lightning and Jr. to an amusement park. Uncle is ill with a bad summer cold so you'll have to take care of him."  
  
"Why me?" Sirius said, crossing his arms. "What about Remus?"  
  
"That wouldn't be fair, would it?" Loki said, also crossing his arms. "You had your turn supervising us when we went to the carnival last week and Mr. Lupin can drive. The park is too far to ride in a cab or get car service so we rented one."  
  
"You tricky brat," said Sirius.  
  
"You pigheaded man," said Loki.  
  
That initiated a glaring contest. Both were as stubborn as mules and if one didn't know better, they could have been mistaken as father and son having an argument in the hallway. Draco and Leo emerged from the basement, ready to go in T-shirts and jeans.  
  
"Should we intervene?" Draco stage-whispered.  
  
"Nah, I'm enjoying the free show," Leo stage-whispered back, shaking his head. "It's been a while since I've seen Loki's face so humorless."  
  
"It scares me seeing him like this," said Draco. "This is the only time I've see the resemblance between him and Uncle Sev so clearly."  
  
"It's a hackneyed technique used by people of all sides, black, white, and shades of gray," said Leo. "It's an effective way to get things done, especially from people who doesn't want to do it."  
  
"Yea but I like the regular Loki more," said Draco.  
  
"Me too," said Leo.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Remus asked, coming in from the front door. "Kazuki and Harry are already in the car. We've been waiting for you."  
  
Loki and Sirius broke eye contact.  
  
"I'm just leaving Mr. Green last minute instructions on how to take care of Uncle," Loki said, serious face replaced by his trademark grin. "Okay Mr. Green. I gave Uncle his medicine already so he should be asleep right now. Wake him up in about three hours and feed him the chicken broth that's on the stove. Make sure he finishes everything and then give him another dose."  
  
"What! I have to reheat the broth?" said Sirius. "I can't even boil water correctly. And what do you mean another dose? Dose of what?"  
  
"No time!" Loki said, shoving Remus, Draco, and Leo out the door. "You're on your own! Oh yea, and make sure Uncle drinks plenty of fluids. BYE!"  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
One thought ran around the Animagus' mind. "What am I going to do in the meantime?"  
  
Sirius spent his three hours channel surfing, skimming Leo's comics, attempted to read Kazuki's Hamlet, and basically doing nothing but lounging on the couch. Fearing Loki's wrath, he heated the broth vigilantly without any mishaps. He poured it into a bowl and carried it upstairs on a tray.  
  
"To knock or not to knock?" Sirius wondered, balancing the tray on one arm. "Damn that Shakespeare and his Hamlet."  
  
The broth was cooling rapidly due to the air-conditioner on high. Sirius doubted Severus would like his soup cold, probably not even lukewarm, so he just turned the knob and pushed. He thanked Merlin the hinges didn't make a sound and walked inside. The lights were off but there was sufficient sunlight streaming through the windows.  
  
"I won't have to worry about tripping," Sirius said inaudibly, breathing normally again and surveying the area.  
  
The room was half the size of the Master bedroom with only a desk, bed, a dresser, and trunk in it. The desk held stacks of Potions books in Greek, Latin, and English. The trunk was at the foot of the bed, closed and locked. Sirius' eyes moved to the bed, or rather the occupant. Severus was completely cocooned by his blanket from his neck down.  
  
"Cute," Sirius thought and would have kicked himself for thinking that if he wasn't afraid of spilling the broth. "Too bad I can't Obliviate myself."  
  
He set the tray on top of the dresser and moved to shake the sleeper awake. His hand stopped as Severus meowed - MEOWED! - softly and shifted his position. Sirius figured this would be the only chance to really look at his enemy so he took the time to actually study him closely.  
  
"He does have some good features," Sirius admitted, brushing the long strands that fell over Severus' face. "Loki dragging him out turned his sallow skin to a nicer color, though the fever gave him a pinkish tint on his cheeks. His nose isn't that big or crooked. I guess his best attributes are his eyes, when he's not glaring at someone, and his lashes. I'm a sucker for long dark lashes."  
  
Severus' eyes fluttered and opened. "Hmm."  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Sirius joked. "I'm your servant today and I brought you something to eat."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Severus' head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He was dizzy and in no mood to muster a glare at his invasion of privacy.  
  
"Your broth's getting cold," Sirius said, loosening the blanket and hoisting Severus up. "Your sweet nephew would kill me if you didn't finish the broth he prepared just for you."  
  
"Un," was his reply.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile as he took the broth from the tray. Severus was a picture of a child, legs buried in his blanket, looking vulnerable, and his pajamas had Siamese cats on it. This was a courtesy of Rin as a late Christmas present. Severus' hands trembled a little, reaching for the bowl.  
  
"You'll spill it," Sirius said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here."  
  
Severus was skeptical at the hand holding the spoon to his mouth. He shrugged; his headache was pounding so he let himself be handfed. The bowl soon emptied and Severus leaned against his pillow.  
  
"Where's your medicine?" asked Sirius. "Loki told me to give you another dose."  
  
"I don't need another dose," said Severus.  
  
"Let's see about that," Sirius said, feeling his temperature the old- fashioned way, forehead-to-forehead. "Your fever hasn't gone down. Where's the medicine?"  
  
"The second drawer in the desk," Severus said, his cheeks growing hotter as he blushed. "There should be a bottle of pills in there."  
  
"Pills?" Sirius said, going through the drawer and finding them. "You're a Potions Master but you're using Muggle pills for your cold?"  
  
"It was Loki's idea," Severus said, rubbing his tired eyes. "He wants everyone to live like Muggles in this house so he hid my wand and key, and my Potions are in my laboratory."  
  
"I'll get you a glass of water," said Sirius.  
  
He came back quickly and shook out two white capsules from the plastic bottle. Severus took the pills and water. He frowned, popped them into his mouth and drank the water in one gulp.  
  
"I knew I liked Potions better for a reason," Severus complained, lying down and fixing his blanket. "It takes so long for Muggle medicine to work."  
  
"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Sirius said, taking off his slippers and lying next to Severus. "You might fall asleep faster."  
  
The added weight dipped the bed and Severus couldn't stop himself from sliding until he was touching Sirius. The Animagus grabbed one corner of the blanket and covered himself.  
  
"Go away," Severus said, trying to push him off and failing. "You're too heavy."  
  
"Or it could be that you're too weak," said Sirius. "Your skinny arms can't possibly move me."  
  
"Fine," Severus said drowsily, the medicine doing their job. "Tell me a story."  
  
"You're kidding me," Sirius said, turning his head and saw Severus wasn't kidding. "You asked for it. Once upon a time - "  
  
Hours passed and the yellow sunlight became pink and orange. It cast shadows on the two sleeping adults. Severus was in the crook of Sirius' arm, head resting on the fugitive's collarbone. Sirius was snoring a little but not loud enough to bother Severus. The door to the bedroom cracked open and a slimmer of light entered.  
  
"Uncle?" Loki said softly.  
  
Sirius woke and saw Loki by the door. He put a finger in his lips and then pointed at Severus while shaking his head. Loki was amused.  
  
"It's not what you think," Sirius whispered frantically, getting up.  
  
"Stay right there," Loki whispered promptly. "I don't want Uncle waking up yet. He needs his sleep. I'll bring your dinners to you when it's ready."  
  
Loki left and Sirius returned to his pervious position. The fifteen-year- old came back after half an hour, two plates in each hand. The delicious smell of rice topped with roast pork and duck, and a side dish of vegetables with oyster sauce filled the room. Severus stirred and sat up.  
  
"Food?" he murmured.  
  
"Yea, we got Chinese take-out," Loki said, giving Severus one of the plates. "We're too exhausted to cook. Kazuki, Leo, Jr., Harry, and Mr. Remus are downstairs eating already."  
  
"Harry's still here?" Sirius said, massaging his arm to get the blood circulating again. "Maybe I should go down and eat with him."  
  
Loki glanced at his uncle and saw him frown towards his food.  
  
"Nope," Loki said, thrusting the other plate to Sirius. "You're staying here because you're not off duty from your nurse job until it strikes midnight. Enjoy your dinner!"  
  
Loki exited, running to the kitchen and sitting down.  
  
'My suspicion was correct,' Loki said excitedly to Kazuki.  
  
'That's good isn't it,' said Kazuki. 'Mr. Snape has found a partner.'  
  
'I'm in shock,' Loki said, eating his dinner. 'I couldn't believe it at first but the expression on his face when Mr. Black mentioned coming down to eat with Lightning. Uncle looked sad!'  
  
'If you're in shock, you wouldn't be eating,' said Leo.  
  
"English please," requested Harry and Draco.  
  
"Aww, so we have a few secrets between us only," said Loki. "It'll probably freak you out if you knew what they were."  
  
"I agree with the secrets part," Harry said, his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map were unknown to his new friends. "But there aren't a lot that can surprise me anymore."  
  
"Ah, the whole crazy wizard wants to kill me thing," Loki said, skipping dinner and moving onto dessert, chocolate cake. "It's been what? Four years since he reappeared? Should just buy a gun and shoot his brains out."  
  
"Eww, I'm trying to eat here," said Draco.  
  
"You'll get used to his way of talking after a year or two," said Leo. "Anyone who has a weak stomach isn't allowed to be his friend."  
  
"He's not permitted to play with the younger students either," said Kazuki. "He gives them nightmares."  
  
"I can imagine why," Remus said, smiling.  
  
"Not my fault they can't handle ghost stories," Loki said, eating bite after bit of his cake.  
  
"You got cream on your chin," Leo said, wiping it off with a napkin. "When will you learn to take care of yourself?"  
  
"Never!" said Loki. 'And I think Jr.'s jealous~~~'  
  
'Jealous of what?' said the pro hacker who was totally dense when it comes to relationships.  
  
'Draco likes you,' Loki said matter-of-factly.  
  
'Eh?' Leo said, shell-shocked.  
  
Kazuki giggled as Remus, Draco, and Harry were out of the loop. Sirius walked in with two empty plates.  
  
"Uncle ate everything?" asked Loki. "Or he ate half and you finished the rest?"  
  
"How did you know?" Sirius asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"That Uncle of mine, he eats too little," said Loki. "He's as skinny as a rail. If Rin isn't around, Uncle doesn't look after himself at all."  
  
"Who's Rin?" said Sirius.  
  
"Mr. Green, you were the fastest one to ask," said Leo.  
  
"I'm curious," said Sirius. "I want to know who's this Rin that can make Snape eat."  
  
"So tell us," said Harry. "We want to know too."  
  
"I've never heard of Rin from Uncle Sev before," said Draco.  
  
"My dear Lightning, Jr., Uncle has kept all of his major secrets from you," said Loki. "I'm not going to get scolded for letting one out. Let's just say Rin is a very important person in Uncle's life."  
  
"That's not saying anything," said Sirius.  
  
"Depends how you look at the information," said Remus. "That statement really does say at lot. I mean there aren't many out there who can tell Severus how much he should eat."  
  
"But I wanted more dirt to blackmail Uncle Sev," said Draco. "It's so hard to find anything juicy."  
  
"Yea," Sirius said, frowning.  
  
'Oh ho! He's jealous of Rin!' said Loki. 'I'm ratting to Uncle.'  
  
'You should leave them alone,' said Kazuki. 'You might be wrong about their feelings.'  
  
'Me, wrong?' gasped Loki. 'I think not!'  
  
"I'm going back up," Sirius said, getting a glass of water. "Snape still has a fever so I'm giving him another dose to last through the night."  
  
"I see you taking your nurse job seriously," said Loki. "That'll look good on your resume."  
  
"Resumé?" said Sirius.  
  
"Huh? I say something?" said Loki. "Pretend I'm invisible."  
  
"Okay~~~" Sirius said, leaving the kitchen.  
  
'When you say resumé you mean the one he'll need for his future confrontation with Mr. Vector, right?' said Kazuki.  
  
'Father loves his baby brother so the man he marries has to be perfect,' said Loki. 'And if he passes Dad's round, there's another one after that.'  
  
'Isn't that overdoing things?' said Leo. 'Mr. Snape will never get hitched at this rate.'  
  
"Oops, look at the time," said Harry. "I have better go or the Dursleys would kill me."  
  
"AH! I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you," Loki said, hugging Harry tightly. "Once I start rambling I forget the other people in the room. FORGIVE ME?"  
  
"Err, sure," said Harry. "It's no big deal."  
  
"NO BIG DEAL?" Loki said, sniffling. "You're my friend and friends have to listen and talk to each other. I'm ashamed to call myself your friend."  
  
"He's a drama queen," Leo said to Draco, ruffling his hair. "I pity Lightning Boy."  
  
"And I thought it was something to worry about," said Draco. "Hogwarts are in for a surprise."  
  
"I wonder how Harry's friends would take the news," said Kazuki. "They don't like Mr. Snape much and with Loki being his nephew~~~"  
  
Draco laughed. "I can't wait to see Weasley's face."  
  
"The other professors will be busy this year," said Remus.  
  
"I really have to go," Harry said, prying Loki off with difficulty. "The Dursleys are going to the beach so I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Promise?" said Loki.  
  
"Yea, I promise," said Harry. "Now let go of my arm."  
  
"Okay," said Loki. "Tomorrow's agenda is indoor ice-skating!"  
  
Harry left. Remus can't stand dirtiness so he cleared up the table and began washing the dishes. Leo, Kazuki, Loki, and Draco went back to the basement.  
  
"I call the shower first," Draco said, taking out his pajamas.  
  
"We know Jr.," said Loki. "You have an obsession with being clean."  
  
Draco stuck his tongue out at him and went into the bathroom.  
  
'Kazuki, you are so right,' said Loki. 'Lightning's friends are going to hate me.'  
  
'People not liking you has never bothered you before,' Leo said, opening his laptop. 'You're still your old annoying self.'  
  
'I think they'll like you once they get to know you,' Kazuki said positively. 'Besides, if Harry likes you, they'll know you're on their side.'  
  
'Not if they think I'm corrupting him or something,' said Loki.  
  
'Who cares,' said Leo. 'Lightning Boy is fifteen. He can choose his own friends.'  
  
'We're going to meet them in a few days when we go to Diagon Alley,' said Kazuki.  
  
'Is that what's bugging you?' said Leo. 'You're been zoning out lately.'  
  
'Yea,' said Loki. 'We're meeting up with the whole Weasley's family and Ms. Granger. I'm not sure I'm ready.'  
  
'So we'll make you ready in the next couple of days,' said Leo. 'No problem.'  
  
'Leo and I are transferring to Hogwarts with you so we'll be there to support you,' said Kazuki. 'You'll do fine.'  
  
'I love you guys!' Loki said, hugging Kazuki and then Leo.  
  
'Ah!' cried Leo. 'I mistyped my password!'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - Next chapter will have the Weasleys! How will Ron and Mr. Weasley react to computer genius Leo? How will the twins react to Loki's craziness? How will Ginny and Mrs. Weasley react to Kazuki's cross-dressing tendencies? BRING IN THE REVIEWS! And please R&R my new fic! 


	9. You're friends with a Snape?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
9. You're friends with a Snape?  
  
(Posted 06/16/03 - Monday)  
  
(Revision #1 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I OVERSLEPT!" was what everyone in the kitchen heard from the basement.  
  
"Maybe I should have woken him up," Kazuki said, cutting his bacon in bite- size pieces. "He dislikes rushing to get ready."  
  
"He was the one who threw his clock across the room this morning," Leo said, drinking his morning coffee. "He has to suffer the consequences of his own actions. It's about time someone teaches him responsibility."  
  
"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that the clock hit you on the head when you were checking your e-mail," said Draco. "It's a good thing he can get ready in less then five minutes but I still don't know how he can pull that off. No one should look that decent without some effort."  
  
"It usually takes him fifteen minutes," said Leo. "And that's when he's taking his time."  
  
"Mr. Lupin, you're really not going to Diagon Alley with us?" asked Kazuki. "Won't you be lonely?"  
  
"Thank you for your concern but I'll be fine," said Remus. "The full moon is tomorrow so I'm feeling fatigue. Today will be my lazing around day."  
  
"What about you, Mr. Green?" Kazuki said, buttering a piece of toast.  
  
"Staying home with Remus," said Sirius. "Since he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts before, I need him to help me organize my class curriculum."  
  
"Why didn't someone wake me?" Loki demanded, accepting the buttered toast Kazuki handed him. "Now I can't eat a nourishing breakfast and everyone knows breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
  
"Your fault," Leo said, rubbing the bump on the back of his head.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" said Draco.  
  
"Oh~~~" said Loki. "I thought I dreamt you yelling and cursing this morning. Guess not."  
  
Draco held Leo back from strangling Loki, who was finishing Kazuki's orange juice. Remus laughed at them and picked up the Daily Prophet. Sirius and Kazuki sighed, continuing to eat their breakfast. Severus strolled in.  
  
"Go to the living room in two minutes," said Severus. "We're going to the Leaky Cauldron by Floo powder and our fireplace is getting connected to the Floo network right now."  
  
"Lightning went ahead with that redheaded man, right?" said Loki. "Probably dressed in robes for the entire neighborhood to see. It's no wonder the Dursleys hate wizards. No common sense at all."  
  
"Yea," said Leo. "Lightning Boy left a note on the front porch that he's going to wait for us in the Leaky Cauldron. He has to tell the Weasleys about us so they can be prepared when they actually meet us in person."  
  
"Which means I can't shop with you," said Draco. "I'll have to buy my school supplies with Uncle Sev then, and I have to go home afterwards. Woe to be me."  
  
"Aww, Jr., don't be sad!" said Loki. "I'll get sorted into Slytherin and we'll be together all the time. We could call ourselves the Dynamic Duo and cause havoc worse than those Weasley twins you told me about."  
  
"It better be havoc without hurting anyone," said Kazuki.  
  
"Of course, of course," said Loki. "I would never hurt anyone~~~unless they deserve it."  
  
"Time to go," Leo said, checking his watch. "Is this traveling by fireplace safe?"  
  
"Think traveling by portal, only longer and steadier," advised Remus.  
  
At the same time when Loki woke up, Harry was entering the Leaky Cauldron with Mr. Weasley. It was easy to spot his friends sitting at a table. Hermione had stayed in the Burrow for the last week so she was there too.  
  
"Everything went well with the Muggles?" Mrs. Weasley said, greeting her husband with a peck on the cheek and a hug for Harry. "Good to see you again dear."  
  
"Yes Molly," Mr. Weasley said as the twins made gagging noises at the sappiness. "It was a good decision going there myself."  
  
"Have you eaten yet?" Mrs. Weasley said, getting a shake of a head. "Tom! Another order of scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits."  
  
"Alright," said Tom, landlord of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hey mate!" Ron said, clapping a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder. "Looks like you've grown over the summer. Those Muggles finally feeding you?"  
  
"Something like that," Harry said, happy seeing his best friends after two months. "Hello Hermione. Had a nice summer?"  
  
"Oh, yes," said Hermione. "My parents and I went to France for July and for part of August, I was helping them in their office. I've also been reading books on different magic schools. Did you there's four in North American alone but only three in Asia? And one of the Asia ones admits males only. How sexist!"  
  
"Why are you reading about other magic schools?" said Ginny.  
  
"For fun of course," said Hermione and Ron, earning him a light slap.  
  
"I'll tell you inside information," Harry said, and Ginny blushed when he looked at her direction.  
  
"Are you sure that's okay?" said Mrs. Weasley. "We wouldn't want you getting in trouble with the Headmaster."  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore says it's okay for me to tell people about Hogwarts' new transfer students from Japan," said Harry.  
  
Fred's mouth was wide open. "We're getting new - "  
  
"Transfer students?" finished George. "That's - "  
  
"Impossible," said Fred, recovering.  
  
"From my rereading Hogwarts: A History," Hermione said, where Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. "There has never been transfer students from Japan before. There was a short period sometime last century when there was an exchange program with Beauxbatons but it didn't last for a decade."  
  
Fred tapped his chin. "If we're getting - "  
  
"Japanese transfer students," said George. "They must be pretty - "  
  
"Hot," said Fred.  
  
"Sorry fellows," said Harry. "There are three of them but they're all guys, although Kazuki is debatable."  
  
"You've met them?" squealed Hermione. "How did they look like? Were they intelligent? Of course they are or else they couldn't transfer, unless they did so poorly that they had to change schools. Why did they pick Hogwarts? How's their English? Or did they use a spell?"  
  
"Slow down Hermione," said Harry. "You're awfully eager."  
  
"Did you dump your Krum already?" said Ron. "Seeker doesn't have enough brains to satisfy you?"  
  
"Don't you start," warned Hermione. "Viktor and I are friends."  
  
"You want their information or not?" said Harry. "They're coming here soon."  
  
"How soon?" Mr. Weasley said. "Do they know how a light switch works?"  
  
"Err, Leo or Kazuki might know," said Harry. "They're the geniuses on Muggle things. Loki is smart too despite his exterior personality but more on people than things."  
  
"Oh!" Mr. Weasley said, his eyes shining. "That's great. I have a list of questions I want to ask them."  
  
"Dad~~~" said Ginny. "I don't think they'll know exactly how every Muggle object operates."  
  
"Here's your food, Mr. Potter," Tom said, placing a plate and basket of fresh biscuits in front of Harry. "Enjoy."  
  
"So their names are Leo, Loki, and what was the other one," said Hermione.  
  
"Kazuki," Harry said dreamily.  
  
"Didn't he say all three are guys?" said Ron.  
  
"Our Harry's all grown up," Fred said, wiping a fake tear.  
  
"And in love," said George.  
  
"With a Japanese boy," said Fred.  
  
"Fred! George!" reprimanded Mrs. Weasley. "Don't tease Harry on his love preference."  
  
"I'm not in love with him!" Harry said, where Ginny sighed softly in relief. "He's a friend like Loki, Leo, and - "  
  
"That's three already," said Hermione. "Who else became your friend during summer?"  
  
"Forget it," said Harry. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"You can't withhold secrets from us," said Ron. "We're your closest friends."  
  
"Shush Ron," said Hermione. "It's Harry's choice if he doesn't want to tell us something. When he feels like telling, we'll listen. Unlike last year~~~"  
  
"Hey!" said Ron. "I already apologized."  
  
"Please stop talking for a minute," Harry said, and then waited for them quiet down. "I have to tell you about Loki."  
  
"Spit it out," said George.  
  
"We're waiting~~~" said Fred.  
  
"Loki is Professor Snape's nephew," Harry said rapidly.  
  
"WHAT!" Ron bellowed, face turning red in anger. "You're friends with a Snape? When did Snape have a family anyway? How come you didn't tell me in a letter?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, elbowing the fuming redhead. "You should call him Professor Snape."  
  
Fred was shocked again. "Snape has a - "  
  
"Nephew?" said George. "Did he get the - "  
  
"Family nose?" Fred said, laughing.  
  
Harry stood up. "Now hold on. You haven't even met him yet and you're already evaluating him because he happens to be a Snape. Isn't that unfair?"  
  
"Harry, sit down," said Mrs. Weasley. "Your food's getting cold."  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
Loki torpedoed from the fireplace and latched onto Harry's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. The Weasleys, Hermione, and almost all the patrons in the Leaky Cauldron stared at the newcomer. It could be that he was wearing a bright yellow T-shirt, white shorts showing off his nicely toned legs, and sneakers with smiley faces on them.  
  
"Hello all!" said Loki. "You must be the Weasleys and Ms. Granger."  
  
"Let go Loki," said Harry. "You're heavy and I can't breathe."  
  
"Aww, you're rather weak because I'm not heavy," Loki said, releasing his death-hold so Harry could sit. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Loki Snape. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said, warming up to the bubbly boy. "I'm Molly Weasley and these are my children, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny."  
  
"You're cute!" said Fred and George.  
  
"Thank you!" Loki said, ignoring the disbelief in their voices.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger but I guess you already knew that," said the bookworm. "Where are the others? Are they coming?"  
  
"Uncle's trying to convince Leo and Kazuki it's safe to travel by Floo," Loki said, making himself comfortable on Harry's lap. "Lightning, is this your breakfast?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "And it doesn't look like I can eat it with you in my way. Help yourself."  
  
"Cool," Loki said, taking the fork and spearing the eggs. "Thanks."  
  
"Oh my god!" Ron said to Hermione. "Please say that isn't Snape's nephew sitting on my best friend's lap! And eating his food! Eww, they're sharing spit!"  
  
Ginny looked green while Hermione and Mr. Weasley were mentally laughing at Ron's reaction. The twins didn't care because they always share their food and Mrs. Weasley thought it was adorable.  
  
"Hey Harry," Loki said, putting down the fork. "Can I kill him?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Harry said, smiling. "He's the first friend I made when I got on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
George grinned at Loki's laid-back behavior. "Harry, we thought you were - "  
  
"In love with the one named Kazuki," said Fred.  
  
"He is," said Loki. "Head over heels."  
  
"Don't go spreading anything you shouldn't," Leo said, brushing the soot from his shirt. "Your big mouth should be sewn closed."  
  
"Everyone, meet Leo," Loki said, chewing on a piece of bacon. "Leo, meet everyone."  
  
"That's vague," Leo said, lifting Loki from Harry's lap and dropping him in an empty chair. "Kazuki's coming through with Draco."  
  
"He did not just say Draco!" said Ron. "As in Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"You know another person named Draco?" said Leo.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione. "Your other friend is Malfoy?"  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived felt the weight of their stares. "Umm~~~"  
  
At this moment, Draco and Kazuki came out from the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. Draco was wearing his expensive robes since he could be recognized in the Wizarding world as a Malfoy. Kazuki wore a pale blue sundress with large daisy prints and had his hair up in a loose bun.  
  
Fred gawked. "That's a - "  
  
"Japanese guy?" said George. "He's - "  
  
"Hot!" Fred said. "I knew it! Japanese people are hot!"  
  
"Draco, let's go," Severus said, arriving.  
  
"Bye," Draco mumbled, following his godfather.  
  
"Be careful," Kazuki whispered into Draco's ear. "Leo would be terribly upset if anything bad happens to you and we can see pass veiling spells."  
  
"Later Jr.!" cried Loki. "Bye Uncle!"  
  
Another round of introductions was made for Kazuki. The twins were drooling and Ginny even greener. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were impressed at how feminine he was. Ron was feeling lightheaded.  
  
"So Leo, how does electricity work?" Mr. Weasley asked, ignorant to his family.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" said Leo.  
  
"I told him you and Kazuki are geniuses with Muggle stuff," said Harry. "Can you answer some of his questions?"  
  
"I see," said Leo. "Well, electricity is the physical phenomena arising from the behavior of electrons and protons that is caused by the attraction of particles with opposite charges and the repulsion of particles with the same charge."  
  
"I don't think the dictionary definition can be understood," said Kazuki. "Mr. Weasley, electricity is just a source of power for Muggles. That's really all you need to know."  
  
"Interesting," Mr. Weasley said, scribbling on a parchment. "Leo, could you repeat that? And what are electrons and protons?"  
  
"Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "I think it's time to go to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. We have a lot of shopping to do."  
  
"Yes," Ginny said, eyeing Kazuki. "We should go."  
  
"We're not going anywhere until we have this straighten out," said Ron. "Harry, how can you be friends with a Snape and Malfoy?"  
  
"Loki, don't speak," said Harry. "I can handle this myself. Ron, you're my first and best friend but you being a git. If it wasn't for Loki, Leo, and Kazuki, I wouldn't have the chance to spend the whole two months of summer vacation with Remus and Snuffles."  
  
Ron paled.  
  
"Snuffles?" said the twins.  
  
"Is that a codename?" said Fred.  
  
"Probably," said George.  
  
"Is that true?" Hermione said, looking at the transfer students.  
  
"Yea, it's true," said Loki. "And you have no idea how much we did. We went on road trips to the country, theme parks, shopping malls, movie theaters, and countless other places. We got Lightning out from the hands of his sorry-excuse-for-human-beings relatives."  
  
"Draco is a nice boy," said Kazuki. "It's his father's strictness and lack of love from his mother that created the Draco you know today. It has always been a mask you see and it takes a little digging to find the real person underneath."  
  
"Your opinion of Mr. Snape should not influence your opinion of Loki," said Leo. "Because my own opinion of Mr. Snape is rather high and Loki rather - "  
  
"I know you love me," interrupted Loki. "I love you too."  
  
"When did you fall in love with Leo?" said Harry.  
  
"Not that kind of love," Loki said, punching Harry's shoulder. "We know who Leo's meant to be with."  
  
"Stop trying to be a matchmaker," said Leo.  
  
"But I got Lightning and Kazuki together," said Loki.  
  
"Loki!" said Harry and Kazuki.  
  
"I'm not together with Harry," Kazuki said, blushing. "We're friends."  
  
"Denial," Loki stage-whispered to Hermione, who giggled. "They're both too shy so I'm helping them out."  
  
"Lightning Boy and Kazuki don't need your help in their love life," said Leo. "And I want to buy my school supplies before the sun sets."  
  
"But Harry, they're calling you names," said Ron.  
  
"Affectionate nicknames," said Loki. "Don't they sound like it, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"They do sound like nicknames," replied Mrs. Weasley. "Ron, you should accept Loki and Draco as Harry's friends."  
  
"But, but, but," sputtered Ron.  
  
"You're still going to be Harry's best friend," Kazuki said, laying a hand over Ron's. "No one is taking that position from you because it's rightfully yours. You've been by his side through thick and thin at the risk of your own safety. You became his friend because he's Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived, same as Loki is Loki and not just a Snape."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Ron said, beet-red from the skin contact. "But I'm not promising anything and it's slim that I'll forgive Malfoy for all he did in the last four years."  
  
"It's a start," Kazuki said, retracting his hand. "That's very brave of you."  
  
"No one can escape our cross-dresser's charm," said Loki.  
  
"Our baby brother's growing up," George said, blowing his nose into a napkin.  
  
"And falling in love with his best friend's boyfriend," said Fred.  
  
"See!" said Loki. "I'm not the only one who thinks Harry and Kazuki should be an item."  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley now," Leo said, standing.  
  
"Make me," said Loki.  
  
The hacker boosted Loki up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Where's the entrance?" asked Leo.  
  
"That's our cue to go," said Mr. Weasley. "Tom, check please."  
  
"Hermione, would you lead them to the entrance first?" said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll be with you soon."  
  
"Of course," said Hermione. "This way."  
  
Leo followed her with Loki drawing pictures on his back with his finger while Kazuki and Harry walked behind them. The twins were conversing with themselves, most likely about their Wizard Wheezes, and Ginny at the end.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heard Loki as they paid the check. "Can I get ice cream?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - Did I die? Yes I did and I was resurrected to update this fic. I really didn't expect the meeting with the Weasleys to be so long but these things are out of my control. I'm sorry to disappoint but the next chapter would be an interlude and not a continuation of the main story. _ 


	10. Interlude 1 Portals

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10. Interlude 1: Portals  
  
(Posted 06/17/03 - Tuesday)  
  
(Revision #1 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was five minutes past seven and two black-clothed people stood in the middle of the Great Hall. Severus was, like always, wearing his black robes and his companion, Thor, was wearing a black suit. The place was lit with torches, just bright enough to see since the school year was over.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that they're late," said Severus. "It must be that sorry excuse of a man holding up the Headmaster and Lupin."  
  
"You're being extra sour today Uncle," Thor said, staring at the enchanted ceiling. "Anything I should know between Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and yourself? And don't even breathe a word about that time you were almost bitten by Mr. Lupin. I've heard that one plenty of times."  
  
"You're being extra bitter," said Severus. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact you're dress in a suit. Vector threw another formal party?"  
  
"Why else would I dress like this?" Thor said, looking at his uncle. "You have no idea how happy I am to be here. These females in too much make-up cornered me, wanting details on my private life, and I couldn't make a portal because they're Muggles."  
  
"So what did you do?" asked Severus.  
  
"Rin was there and rescued me," said Thor. "Then I told Father I had to meet you and he let me go. Want to know what Rin was wearing?"  
  
"Don't even want to know what kind of shoes," Severus said quickly.  
  
"Good evening gentlemen," Dumbledore said, entering with Sirius, in his Animagus form, and Remus. "Excuse our lateness. Poppy wanted to check Remus again before he left."  
  
"She's always babied me when I was student," said Remus. "A very kind woman."  
  
"Who didn't babied the Marauders," Severus murmured.  
  
"Mr. Black, are you sure you don't want to change to your human form?" Thor asked, receiving a nod from Sirius. "Okay, though I personally think it would be easier traveling as a person than an animal."  
  
"Let's get this over with," said Severus.  
  
"I'm supposed to be the one in a bad mood Uncle," said Thor. "Not you."  
  
"Goodbye Headmaster," said Remus.  
  
"I'll see you at the next Order meeting three days from now," Dumbledore said, the shine of his half-mooned glasses shielding his eyes. "I have an idea of where I'll be placing you and Sirius for the summer."  
  
Sirius woofed and wagged his tail. Dumbledore petted him on the head as Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you're ready," Thor said, straightening his arm out, hand up, palm faced forward.  
  
This seventeen-year-old may be a new Auror but he did pass the exam with the best scores ever recorded in the last thirty years. The portal started as a small dot, which then swirled into a two-dimensional circle with a roughly two-meter diameter in two seconds.  
  
"We have to walk through that?" Remus gulped, staring at the pitch darkness of the portal. "Is it safe?"  
  
Thor smirked in a way Remus thought ran in the Snape family. "You're asking me if this is safe when wizards here go into a fireplace that has a fire in it. Really Mr. Lupin, you need to get your horizon broaden."  
  
"If I had money and time, I wouldn't mind doing some traveling," Remus said honestly. "Unfortunately I have neither. Severus, after you."  
  
"See you on the other side," Severus said dryly, walking through with ease.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Remus said nervously, walking into the portal.  
  
Sirius was dubious and yelped when Severus' head appeared.  
  
"Hurry up," said the Potions Master. "Sakura isn't going to stay open all night for us."  
  
"Mr. Black can't go if you're in the way Uncle," Thor said, Severus retracting himself. "Go on."  
  
Sirius trotted through.  
  
"Keep an eye on them for me," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I never planned on taking my eye off of them," Thor said, disappearing in his portal, which swirled into nonexistent.  
  
"I think I'll send my reply to young Mr. Snape's letter," Dumbledore said, leaving the Great Hall to his office. "Such a polite writer."  
  
Sakura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked exactly like a regular Muggle school, with its square-shaped buildings and whitewashed walls. There were three separate buildings stationed in a U and a cemented yard in the middle. In the back were a gymnasium, a soccer field, tennis courts, a safe forest, and dormitories. The exit from the portal left the visitors in the Principal's office.  
  
"Is it alright for us to be here alone?" Remus asked, studying the oak furniture and stationary pictures as Sirius whimpered.  
  
"Hmm, yes," answered Thor. "The school's security system doesn't go on until midnight and my birth-giver's family has close ties with the school council."  
  
"Birth-giver? Sounds distant," said Remus. "Why not mother?"  
  
"It's none of your business why he uses birth-giver instead of mother," said Severus. "Thor, open a portal to your Ministry."  
  
"Roger that Uncle," Thor said, making it in two seconds. "And your glare won't work on my co-workers. They're immune to it because they've seen it enough times on me and my boss."  
  
They went through the portal in the same order as before.  
  
"YOU SCUM!"  
  
'What happened?' 'The dog barfed.' 'Are those Brits?' 'Aww, they're too old for my taste.' 'The black-haired man isn't too old for me.' 'I think he's related to Thor.' 'Oh yea, Thor's half.' 'Be quiet and get back to work.' 'You're just mad Thor's taken now.' 'Brits are so slow.' 'Their accents are to die for.' 'I said get back to work!'  
  
"Uncle, don't kick Mr. Black," Thor said, holding Severus' arm. "People are watching."  
  
The mess was gone with a cleaning spell. A stylishly dressed woman, somewhere in her late fifties, gave the Potions Master and Remus a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Ami," she said. "I'll be the one inputting your DNA into the Snape's home portal. Let's go to my lab for privacy."  
  
"Privacy?" Remus said, following her and slowly sipping his drink.  
  
"Most Ministry workers are bilingual," Ami said, pressing the elevator button. "It's a requirement to take a foreign language in school but some aren't as fluent as others. We wouldn't have privacy in that room."  
  
The elevator pinged and opened. Severus and Remus weren't surprised, they've taken them before but Sirius hasn't. The Animagus tugged on Remus' robes.  
  
"It's a thing to bring us to different floors," explained Remus.  
  
Sirius walked in reluctantly. Ami, Thor, and Remus smiled as Severus sighed before entering themselves. Ami swiped her I.D. card through the slot that was next to the button panel and pushed in a four-numbered code on the pad below. The doors of the elevator closed and down it went.  
  
"Ami's one of the best scientists we have," said Thor. "She has degrees covering a lot of different fields so she has her own lab in the basement. Of course, we have about five levels underneath the ground floor~~~"  
  
"Which means I have no social life at all," said Ami. "The things I gave up for my love of mixing magic and science, and proving theories."  
  
"We know," said Thor. "And we appreciate it."  
  
"What kind of theories are you working with now?" asked Severus.  
  
"I'm currently doing a joint researching project with some Americans," said Ami. "We're trying to improve the Blood potion for vampires."  
  
"Blood potion?" Severus said, his interest caught.  
  
"Yup," said Ami. "The Blood potion lessens the urge to kill and drain humans. It has some of the properties vampires need to function but it's still mandatory for them to consume a small amount of blood. It was a huge success but there were many demands for an improvement from the residents in Transylvania so a group of scientists, including myself, decided to get together and try to see what we can do."  
  
"Fascinating," Severus said, and proceeded to tell her about his own attempts to improve the Wolfsbane potion.  
  
"There they go rambling about work," Thor whispered to Remus. "I have to stop hanging around workaholics."  
  
"But Severus loves his job," whispered Remus.  
  
The elevator doors opened to an entirely white hallway.  
  
"This way to my main lab," said Ami.  
  
They went into a large, sterilized lab with tables filled with machinery and test tubes. There were two young men in lab coats and latex gloves.  
  
'Take a break,' Ami said, and they removed their gloves and left. "My assistants. I told them to take a break because they've been working for nearly twenty-four hours on something else."  
  
"They're very dedicated," said Severus.  
  
"Of course, workaholics everywhere," said Thor. "Maybe I should teach."  
  
"You should," said Severus. "It would be amusing to witness how you teach."  
  
Ami took out some needles and anesthetic. "Roll up your sleeve. I just need a bit of your blood sample."  
  
"As long as it's not too much, I'm fine with it," Remus said, pushing his sleeve up. "I'm low on blood."  
  
"Just a pinch," Ami said, swabbing a spot on his arm and inserting the needle. "There, that wasn't so bad. Mr. Black, please revert to your human form. The needle for animals is so much thicker."  
  
Sirius turned back into a man. "I didn't know you knew I was an Animagus."  
  
"You need a bath," Ami said, wrinkling her nose. "Badly. Now come on, roll your sleeve."  
  
"I think everyone knew you were an Animagus when you came out of my portal," said Thor. "It is rare to have a dog that big without raising some suspicion."  
  
"Trust the Marauders to have Animagi forms that are noticeable," sneered Severus.  
  
"Done," said Ami. "Sit and drink something. This shouldn't take more than a few minutes."  
  
She emptied the blood into separate test tubes and poured some kind of liquid into them. While she did her job, the rest were sitting restlessly.  
  
"Okay Thor," said Ami. "You can portal back to Sakura and go home with your guests."  
  
"Thank you Doctor," Thor said, making a portal. "Let's go."  
  
Sirius changed to his Animagus form and went through. Remus and Severus said their goodbyes, and walked through together.  
  
'Thanks again,' said Thor. 'You helped us even though your shift ended an hour ago.'  
  
'You're welcome,' said Ami. 'But you should thank Rin for bribing me with sweets.'  
  
'I'll be sure to,' Thor said, leaving.  
  
'Those young ones are always so interesting,' commented Rin. 'I think I'll ask Rin about them.'  
  
She grabbed her purse and left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - I was in a stump and wrote this. Need votes again! Should I continue next chapter with Diagon Alley? Or jump to the Hogwarts Express and Sorting because there's going to be surprise characters. Dum dum dum~~~ 


	11. You're sure the Sorting Hat is working p...

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore most of 5  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Reviewers choice! Voting ends July first!  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
11. You're sure the Sorting Hat is working properly?  
  
(Posted 06/25/03 - Wednesday)  
  
(Revision #1 11/06/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"At the rate you're going, the floor will have a new cavity before the students arrive," said Sirius, who was sitting languidly in the staff room, hired by Headmaster Dumbledore under the name Aries Green. "I didn't realize you worry over your nephew and godson like a mother-hen."  
  
Severus halted his pacing in front of the fireplace and gave his new colleague one of his infamous glares.  
  
"Don't add oil to fire," McGonagall said, the other person who was informed about Sirius' undercover post besides Madam Poppy Pomfrey. "Although I'm saddened that Severus never told me about his other living family members until this summer."  
  
"He's always been tight-lipped about everything," said Sirius. "There's still about an hour left so why don't you sit and rest your legs?"  
  
"I'll sit when I feel like it," Severus retorted, resuming his pacing. "Mind your own business."  
  
McGonagall shrugged and said to Sirius, "How was your summer with Harry? You have tons of stories to share I assume."  
  
"Of course," said Sirius. "It was my happiest summer in a very long time. We did so many things, from hiking to road trips to ice-skating. Harry caught on fast. He's as graceful on ice as he is in the air."  
  
"Poetic," said Severus.  
  
"Blame it on Kazuki's books," Sirius said, grinning. "Hey, you didn't tell me what happened when the kids met the Weasleys."  
  
"I was only there for a second," Severus said, sitting on the armchair across from Sirius and next to McGonagall. "Saw their reactions to Draco and Kazuki."  
  
"I hear Kazuki a lot," said the Transfiguration teacher. "Which one is he?"  
  
"The cross-dresser," Severus said brusquely.  
  
"Harry might have a crush on him," added Sirius. "Sweet kid."  
  
"Oh, how interesting," said McGonagall. "I wonder if any of those transferred students would be sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
Severus snorted. "Not Loki."  
  
"I can see Leo in Ravenclaw or Slytherin," said Sirius. "Kazuki could probably be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, though he has Gryffindor traits. It takes loads of bravery to dress like a girl in public."  
  
"Hmm," said McGonagall.  
  
Severus made a sound like a real laugh and Sirius stared at him.  
  
"What?" Sirius said.  
  
"Nothing," Severus said, a strange smile on his face.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything!"  
  
McGonagall ignored them as her two former students started bickering by picking up the Daily Prophet. The staff room began to fill with other teachers and small chitchat broke out as they waited for Dumbledore. In the not so far distance, the red Hogwarts Express was steaming to its destination. In one of the compartments held Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Which House do you think they'll get into?" Hermione asked out of the blue, stuffing her new Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook into her bag.  
  
"Who?" Ginny said.  
  
"You're talking about those Japanese students, aren't you?" Ron said unhappily, still unused to Harry's new friends. "I can't even say fellows because I get this flash image of Kazuki in that dress."  
  
"Loki will definitely be a Slytherin," said Harry. "Hard to tell with Leo and Kazuki."  
  
"You're hoping Kazuki to be a Gryffindor, right?" Hermione said slyly.  
  
"Herm!" said Harry.  
  
"I like him," said Ginny. "No, Ron, not that way. He's like a girl friend."  
  
"I thought you didn't like him much," said Hermione.  
  
"In the beginning, because it's weird having a guy look so good in a dress," said Ginny. "He detected my uneasiness or something and we talked in private when we ate ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. He's polite and understanding, and in the end, we became friends."  
  
"Mr. Weasley kept asking Leo questions," said Hermione. "I was surprised he answered them all."  
  
"He's smart but too busy doing other things to study," said Harry. "He gets above average grades."  
  
"Remarkable," said Hermione. "They have a large chance of sorting into Ravenclaw."  
  
"It would be nice to have at least one of my new friends to be in the same House as me," Harry admitted.  
  
"Shame Malfoy is already a Slytherin," Ron said, spitting out Draco's surname like it was a disease.  
  
"Malfoy isn't too bad," said Hermione. "He didn't say anything bad to you or your family when we bumped into him and Professor from time to time in Diagon Alley. He was civil."  
  
"Civil doesn't mean he wasn't cursing my family in his mind," said Ron. "And I don't like how Fred and George were being friendly towards that Snape."  
  
"His name is Loki and he's a great friend," said Harry. "He's getting along with Fred and George because he wants to be a sponsor for their Wizard Wheezes."  
  
"I guess there's some good in him," Ron said grudgingly. "But we've spent one day with him when you've been seeing him for two months."  
  
"Ron's right," Ginny said, remembering Tom Riddle's harmless-looking diary. "Appearances can be deceiving. I wouldn't be saying this if Loki hadn't paid more attention to the twins than to us."  
  
"She has a point," said Hermione. "Look at our past Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. First year was a man hosting You-Know-Who. Second, I confess Lockhart was a treacherous liar behind his handsome looks. Professor Lupin was our best teacher, besides him being a werewolf. And fourth, a Death Eater masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody."  
  
"Loki is not our old professors," said Harry.  
  
"We should get our robes on," Hermione said, changing the subject. "The train should be stopping soon."  
  
"Alright," Harry said, opening his trunk. "We should tell them."  
  
"Fine, fine," surrendered Ron. "We'll go after we dress."  
  
Further down from Harry and his friends was the compartment with Loki, Leo, Kazuki, and Draco. Loki was asleep, head resting on Leo's shoulder, as the hacker read the New York Times on stocks. Draco was staring out the window daydreaming while Kazuki read his new textbook on Arithmancy. Their door slid open.  
  
"It's almost time for the train to stop," Harry said, the rest standing behind him, all clad in black. "You should throw on your robes."  
  
"Thank you," Kazuki said, closing his textbook. "I didn't realize it was this late already."  
  
"Thanks," Leo said, folding his newspaper.  
  
He stood up and Loki, losing his support, stumped so half his body was laying on the seat. Draco snickered when Loki continued sleeping and Kazuki tucked his textbook in his white Manhattan portage, but not before Hermione saw the title.  
  
"You're taking Arithmancy too?" she said, clearly thrilled.  
  
"Yes," Kazuki answered, tightening his ponytail. "I find it stimulating and I've taken classes like the other electives but I needed two so I picked Care for Magical Creatures. It's the only class I could take where I can get some sun."  
  
"You've taken Ancient Runes in your old school?" said Hermione. "What about Divination? And Muggle Studies?"  
  
"Yes to all questions," said Kazuki.  
  
"Granger, he's tied in first place in academies with Loki," Draco said, pulling close his robe. "You can make a study group with them."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea," said Kazuki.  
  
"I'll think about it," Hermione said earnestly. "It would be nice to have study buddies, especially since we have to take our O.W.L.s this year."  
  
"Ah, Ordinary Wizarding Level exams," said Kazuki. "Leo told me about them."  
  
Ron was the first to notice.  
  
"Hey Malfoy," he said, puffing out his chest where he had pinned his perfect badge. "You don't have a prefect badge on you."  
  
"That's because I'm not a prefect," Draco said nonchalantly. "Blaise Zabini is Slytherin's male perfect. Granger, Weasley, congratulations on making prefect."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said faintly, shaking his hand.  
  
Harry gave Ron a look, as if to say I-told-you-so, while the redhead shook Draco's hand.  
  
"Shouldn't someone wake him up?" Ginny said, pointing at Loki.  
  
"Yea," Leo said, nudging him in the ribs.  
  
A giggle broke out from Loki's lips but he remained asleep. Draco and Ron raised an eyebrow at the same time. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry laughed. Leo tickled Loki lightly on the sides.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake," Loki said quickly, getting up groggily.  
  
"Here," Draco said, handing him his robe. "The train's stopping."  
  
"Thanks Jr.," Loki said, yawning.  
  
"Tired?" Harry said, leaning against the wall of the passageway.  
  
"He was playing videos games until morning so he's been sleeping since we got on the train," said Leo. "That idiot."  
  
"I told him he should have a full night sleep," said Kazuki.  
  
"But I was on a roll," said Loki. "I was winning level after level but it took me forever to beat that game."  
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a full stop and the student clambered out. Harry had been looking forward to seeing Hagrid but he was nowhere in sight and it was impossible to miss a half-giant. In front of the lake, with the boats, was Professor Sprout, teacher for Herbology.  
  
"First years! First years this way!" she cried. "New students! The new students this way!"  
  
"Aww, we can't ride with Jr.," pouted Loki.  
  
"I'll see you in the Great Hall then," Draco said, before entering a carriage with a group of Ravenclaws.  
  
"See you later," Harry said, one foot up the carriage. "WHAT THE - "  
  
"What is it mate?" said Ron.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione said, gazing in front of the carriage where Harry was staring.  
  
"Do you see what I see?" said Harry.  
  
"Whoa, music theme from the Gremlins playing in my head," Loki said, and seeing Ron and Ginny's confused expressions, explained, "It's a movie. Muggle thing."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny said to Harry. "There's nothing there."  
  
"The things pulling the carriages," elaborated Harry. "Those winged horses, or I think they're horses, and they're black with skeletal bodies."  
  
"I don't see anything," Ron said worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Maybe you're exhausted," suggested Hermione.  
  
"No, they're really there," persisted Harry. "I'm not going mad."  
  
"Of course you're not mad Lightning," Loki said knowingly. "They're thestrals."  
  
"Ohhh," Hermione said, comprehension dawning on her face. "Of course! Thestrals! I should have known."  
  
"Come on," Professor Sprout said to the transferred students. "Don't just stand there. Go find an empty or partially empty boat."  
  
"Later all," Loki said, walking to the side of the lake with Kazuki and Leo.  
  
They could hear Ron asking Hermione, "What are thestrals?"  
  
The ride across the lake went well, besides Loki almost being pulled in by the Giant Squid because he was trying to poke it with his new wand. It took Leo, Kazuki, and the first year with them, named Euan Abercrombie, to get Loki back. It almost gave the small boy a heart attack when one tentacle rocked the boat dangerously in revenge.  
  
"Did you know your last name is also a major brand name branch of clothing?" Loki said, their boat disembarking. "You have a cool last name."  
  
"Thanks," said Euan. "I think."  
  
Once on land, he darted to another group of first years.  
  
"You're scared him," said Leo.  
  
"I did not," said Loki. "He's just shy."  
  
"Shh," Kazuki said, as McGonagall came out to lead them to the Great Hall.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall," she said. "Deputy Headmistress, teacher of Transfiguration, and Head of Gryffindor House. Welcome new students. Please wait quietly until it is time."  
  
She went away.  
  
"The British wizards like flaunting their accomplishments and job, don't they?" whispered Loki. "You remember that letter they sent us? Bumblebee has done a lot in his long life."  
  
"Waste of paper," said Leo. "Killing trees."  
  
Kazuki giggled. All of a sudden, there was an irritating cackle and water balloons plummeted from the ceiling. First years screamed and Loki cast a Shielding Spell on instinct. The ones screaming stopped when they saw the water balloons bouncing off harmlessly from dome-shaped shield surrounding them.  
  
"Peeves!" McGonagall said, returning upon hearing the commotion.  
  
"Icky first years! Icky first years!" chanted the floating poltergeist. "No fair! They're not first years!"  
  
"Cool," Loki said, removing his spell. "What are you? You're not a ghost, right? You've got one flashy outfit. My name's Loki, what's yours?"  
  
Peeves cocked his head and lowered himself to Loki's height.  
  
"Peeves," said the poltergeist.  
  
"Want a lollypop?" Loki said, fumbling through his pocket and producing cherry-flavored ones. "They're Muggle candy but good."  
  
Peeves took one and floated quietly out of the corridor.  
  
"See you around," Loki said, waving his arm. "What?"  
  
McGonagall and the first years were staring at him, awed.  
  
The Transfiguration professor cleared her throat. "Come now, this way to the Great Hall. Those not first years stay here. Enter the Great Hall when you hear your name called."  
  
Loki, Leo, and Kazuki obediently remained outside the Great Hall. They could hear the applause every time the Sorting Hat announced a House. Harry and Draco were both anxious. There were four unoccupied seats on the teacher's table, three unknown because McGonagall was standing next to the Sorting Hat's stool. Finally the line of first years disappeared and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"To the new students, welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling steady and strong. "To the returning students, welcome back. I have a few announcements to make. First, I am happy to say Hogwarts are having transfer students since over a century ago. They will be joining the fifth years and sorted into Houses right now."  
  
"Mizuno, Leo," said McGonagall.  
  
The hacker walked to the platform, paying no heed to the whispering and following eyes. McGonagall placed the Hat on his head and Draco crossed his fingers under the table.  
  
A minute ticked by and the brim of the Hat opened. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table exploded with applause, Draco clapping the hardest. Leo strolled to his House and sat down next to the blond.  
  
"Shimizu, Kazuki," said McGonagall.  
  
The petite boy received catcalls, whistles, jealous glares, and confusion on his gender. The Hat was put on.  
  
In less than one second, the brim ripped open. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Groans came from the other three tables while Slytherins stomped feet and banged their fists on the table. Harry was outwardly dissatisfied and Kazuki, catching his eye, smiled sadly.  
  
"How unusual," Hermione said. "I would never think Kazuki would get sorted into Slytherin faster than Leo."  
  
"Snape, Loki," McGonagall said loud enough to be heard over the noise.  
  
Instant silence. Loki skipped into the Great Hall and waved to Severus, and then to Harry.  
  
The Hat didn't even touch his head when it said, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"That was a given," Lee Jordan said, close friend of Fred and George.  
  
"Touya, Akira," said McGonagall.  
  
"Akira?" Loki shot up from his chair, watching his friend walk through the doors.  
  
The young Go pro nodded in his friends' direction before sitting on the stool. McGonagall set the Hat on his head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" it said.  
  
"Four transfer students and they all went to Slytherin," said Fred.  
  
"What are the odds," George said, shaking his head.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Loki said, tackling Akira. 'I've missed you.'  
  
'Hey,' said Leo. 'Don't tell anyone you're Muggle-born.'  
  
'Good advice,' said Akira.  
  
'I was worried you couldn't make it,' said Kazuki.  
  
'You knew?' said Loki.  
  
'I didn't know if Akira would really come,' said Kazuki. 'It was up to Akira, his parents, and our Headmasters.'  
  
Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his spoon. "I have more announcements to make. The introductions of new students are done; it is time to introduce your new professors. Meet Professor Green, your new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Sirius stepped into the Great Hall and took his seat on the teacher's table. The students clapped graciously and Harry's spirits rose.  
  
"That's Snuffles?" Ron whispered to Harry. "He sure looks different."  
  
"Thanks to Loki and the others," Harry whispered back.  
  
"I think I'll ask what they did to him to make him look this way," said Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I'm sure students enjoyed the Dueling class we had in the past. This year Hogwarts is opening a new class called Auror Training and will be taught by a highly skilled Auror. I welcome Auror Snape."  
  
Gasps and shock from the students and teachers. Severus and Loki were not informed about this. Thor came in wearing cargo pants and a white button- down shirt, not tucked in. He had a small smile on, basking in the bewilderment of his family.  
  
"Shouldn't he be in robes?" asked Ron.  
  
"There's nothing in Hogwarts: A History that prohibits teachers wearing Muggle clothing," said Hermione.  
  
"One more," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in overdrive. "Older students may have noticed that Hagrid is not present. He is on vacation at the moment and will be back later in the year. In his absence will be young Professor Snape."  
  
"Another Snape?" Ron exclaimed. "They're taking over the school."  
  
An ethereal figure glided into the Great Hall. He or she, difficult to tell, wore flowing robes. The robes itself were weird, in pastel green and white. They weren't like regular robes because it was more like a loose- fitting kimono. The youthful face shone like ivory and lips pale pink. The hair was pitch black and in a complicated knot with twists, braids, and sparkling hairpins.  
  
"Rin!" Loki said happily.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! This chapter would have been finished earlier if I weren't so busy reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! Some good parts, some bad, go out there and buy it! Anyone want to complain that I put them all in Slytherin? Did anyone know Touya Akira isn't really mine? He's a character from this anime called Hikaru no Go but I don't feel like changing my disclaimer. Also, I've decided to make the trip at Diagon Alley into an interlude and have no idea when it'll be posted. 


	12. Rin isn't a real Snape?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore 5  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Harry/Kazuki and Leo/Draco  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
12. Rin isn't a real Snape?  
  
(Posted 07/14/03 - Monday)  
  
(Revision #1 11/07/03 - Friday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Headmaster's office sat Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Thor, Rin, and Severus. Dumbledore was behind his desk, and Sirius, Severus, and McGonagall in armchairs, which left the couch for Thor and Rin. The portraits of former Headmasters/mistresses were awake for once and staring attentively at the group.  
  
"Explain now and make it fast," Severus intimidated though clenched teeth.  
  
"Of course you want an explanation Severus," said Dumbledore. "And Minerva too I expect?"  
  
"Yes," said McGonagall. "I'm curious myself as to why there's so many new professors without me, the Deputy Headmistress, knowing it before their introductions to the students."  
  
"Uncle, was that demand you made for me, Rin, or the Headmaster?" Thor said calmly, drinking the tea Dumbledore gave him earlier. "Because either one of us could answer that."  
  
"I don't care who, just tell me what's been going on behind my back," Severus said, rubbing his temple tiredly. "I hate not knowing what is being planned."  
  
"Here," Sirius said, handing a cup of tea to Severus. "It's bad enough that he has to know what are both sides and the Ministry are doing, but his own family pulling stunts like this is irresponsible. You're putting a strain on him."  
  
"We didn't do it on purpose," said Thor. "It occurred quite suddenly."  
  
"A note would have been nice," Severus said, taking the cup from Sirius.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Uncle," said Thor. "But you know how forgetful I am with trivial matters like this."  
  
"Albus, why don't you start?" said McGonagall.  
  
"First, a question on my mind," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling as Sirius refilled Severus' cup with fresh tea. "And I'm sure on others as well."  
  
"I'm a man," Rin said in a melodious voice.  
  
"That answers one," said Sirius. "Now how about Snape's?"  
  
"There is three Snapes present, Mr. Green," said Thor. "It would save us a lot of confusion if you would address Uncle by his given name."  
  
"Fine," said Sirius. "How about answering Severus' question?"  
  
Thor ignored him. "Does that mean I should address you as Aries? I am part of the staff now."  
  
"Yes, you can call me Aries," Sirius said, making a fist to contain his annoyance. "So answer Severus."  
  
"Be patient. Reasons why we are here will be revealed when Pluto crosses Neptune's path," Rin said, folding his dainty hands on his lap. "Be glad, for Mars is dim tonight."  
  
That threw everyone off track.  
  
"Rin?" Thor inquired, concerned.  
  
The beautiful man smiled serenely and said, "Translation number one: wait until Halloween. Translation two: there are no deaths by the hand of Voldemort or his followers tonight."  
  
"Voldemort's lying low recently," said Dumbledore. "I wonder why?"  
  
"Can you read the stars like centaurs do?" McGonagall asked Rin, after cringing at hearing You-Know-Who's name.  
  
Rin cocked his head, studying the Transfiguration professor, and nodded undecidedly.  
  
"Can you tell us what You-Know-Who is planning?" McGonagall said eagerly.  
  
"His principle is the same as the centaurs, he will not predict and have people change what is written in the stars," Thor said as he felt, rather than see, Rin's displeasure. "I'm sure you understand."  
  
"I understand," McGonagall said, displeased.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait until Halloween," said Severus. "I trust you Rin."  
  
Rin smiled, eyes gleaming in a playful manner. "Thank you for your faith in me~~~Father."  
  
McGonagall and Sirius chocked on their tea. Thor smirked and Dumbledore's sky-blue eyes were round with surprise.  
  
"What?" Sirius half-shouted in disbelief. "Severus is married? When? Who would marry him? Where's the ring?"  
  
"Jealous?" said Thor.  
  
"No!" shouted Sirius. "Why the hell would I be jealous?"  
  
"Who's the lucky lady?" McGonagall said, peeved that Severus withheld so much information about his life outside Hogwarts from her. "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"  
  
"I am not, and never was, married," Severus said, looking like he wanted to be far, far, away. "I adopted Rin from one of the orphanages Vector sponsors."  
  
"That makes sense," Sirius said, visibly relaxing against his chair. "Rin doesn't have any resemblance to Severus."  
  
"I take that as an insult to my appearance," said Severus.  
  
"I didn't mean it in an offensive way," said Sirius.  
  
"It's late," said Thor. "Rin and I will excuse ourselves for the night and go to our rooms."  
  
"See you at breakfast gentlemen," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Goodnight," said Severus and McGonagall.  
  
"Goodnight to you all," said Rin. "Sweet dreams Father."  
  
"Night people," Thor said, clearly acting his age as sleepiness rode over his Auror schooling.  
  
Rin and Thor had their rooms in the dungeons, next to the Slytherin dormitories so the Auror could prevent his younger brother from going on night expeditions. The portrait guarding the entrance was a swan on a lake. Once in awhile it would drift behind a large boulder and emerged as a gorgeous blonde woman in a white gown.  
  
"Princess," said Rin.  
  
The portrait swung open. They had requested to share a place and Dumbledore complied, giving them something akin to a two-bedroom suite in a five-star hotel. By that it meant there were two bedrooms, a study, a living room/kitchen separated by a counter, and bathroom. It was very modern - the theme was black and white - with leather couches and white tiled floors.  
  
Thor yawned. 'You enjoyed making the dramatic appearance at the Feast, didn't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have dug up the old costume you wore at last year's Halloween party from our musty shed.'  
  
'It was a tad fun,' Rin said, going to his bedroom and sitting in front of the dresser. 'Their faces were hilarious, especially on Father.'  
  
'Kodak moment,' Thor said, also coming in and plopping on the bed. 'You could actually see twitching above his left brow. At first it was barely detectable, then it's like he has this crazy tick.'  
  
Rin took off his hair accessories and stored them neatly in a jewelry box.  
  
'You never speak like you do now to Loki,' he said after a minute's silence. 'Did you know that?'  
  
Thor snorted. 'I have an image to keep up as his older brother.'  
  
'I don't understand,' Rin said, unraveling his braids. 'You would have a stronger and better relationship with Loki if you're not so serious around him.'  
  
'I call him little monkey,' Thor said cynically. 'I am not serious around him.'  
  
'Was that man, Professor Green, the one who stayed in the Manor for a few days during the beginning of summer?' asked Rin, steering away from anything that might become a quarrel. "He's special, isn't he?"  
  
'Yea,' said Thor. 'You noticed too, didn't you?'  
  
'He likes Father,' said Rin. 'But he's in denial and Father is stubborn.'  
  
'Our family traits,' said Thor. 'And he'll definitely have trouble convincing Father to let him date Uncle.'  
  
'Uncle Vec is too strict,' said Rin. 'I don't see what's not to like about this innocent man who was framed for his best friends' murders.'  
  
'Sad really,' said Thor. 'Bad investigation, bad trial, and corrupted Ministry equals to sentencing a not guilty man to life in prison with Dementers sucking away all your happy thoughts.'  
  
'Are you angry at me?' said Rin.  
  
'Why would I be?' Thor said, getting off the bed and lifting the brush from the dresser.  
  
'Because I begged you to come here with me when you should be sent out on real missions,' Rin said, letting his cousin comb his hair. 'I know how much you want to protect the weak and demolish the evil. Not to mention you got scowled by Father when it was I who told you not to tell anybody of my coming here to teach.'  
  
'You're making me sound like some justice freak,' said Thor. 'And I'm not angry with you about Uncle. He'll get over it by morning. Plus it's hard to be pissed at you because my father blackmailed me to do the same because he's worried.'  
  
'Blackmail?' said Rin.  
  
'Yes, blackmail,' Thor said, not expanding on the subject.  
  
'If you told me that earlier, I wouldn't have been guilt-ridden for days,' Rin said lightly. 'But it's for your own good too.'  
  
'Just because I broke up with my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm depressed about it," said Thor. 'It was a mutual parting. He and I had too many differences and break-up was bound to happen.'  
  
Thor moved to the other side of Rin and began untangling the knots. Rin had a lot of hair.  
  
'Are you going to tell Uncle about what you found out on Halloween?' said Thor. 'That would explain why you're here.'  
  
'Father will find out some reasons why we're here but not necessarily about what I found out recently,' said Rin.  
  
'You're stalling,' said Thor. "You shouldn't do that. It'll do nothing but hurt yourself."  
  
Rin grabbed the hand coming through his hair and held it tightly.  
  
'I'm terrified,' Rin said in a small voice. He looked at Thor, his face pokerfaced but his eyes verifying his statement true.  
  
'Everything will turn out fine,' Thor said, petting Rin's hair fondly.  
  
Rin leaned into the touch. 'No one will believe I'm older than you by three years.'  
  
'You're right,' said Thor. 'So let's mess with the other professors' minds and say nothing about your age.'  
  
'I thought you were sleepy,' said Rin.  
  
'I am,' said Thor. 'Dibs on the shower.'  
  
Rin giggled. 'Be my guest.'  
  
In the dormitories next door, the four transferred students were still awake and alone in the Common Room. They sat on two couches near the fireplace, Leo and Loki on one and Akira and Kazuki on the other.  
  
'You're going to tell us why you're here, right Akira?' said Loki. 'Of course it's because you miss us. Oh, what about your matches? I'm dying to know.'  
  
'Time Turner,' Akira said simply, lifting the chain from under his shirt so they could see the small hourglass. 'But I'm only going to repeat the days I have matches. Thor had agreed to make a portal for me so I could go back to Japan on those days.'  
  
'Cool,' said Loki. 'I want one.'  
  
'The world would be in danger if you ever got a hold of a Time Turner,' said Leo. 'It's a torture that you're here now but to be somewhere else simultaneously~~~'  
  
Loki smacked Leo. 'You're mean.'  
  
'That would be scary,' said Kazuki.  
  
'Mean, mean, mean,' Loki chanted, pulling off pouting and glowering at the same time. 'Damn, no pillows on these couches. I can't even throw something at you.'  
  
'You've always been the violent of our group,' said Akira.  
  
Loki took one of his fuzzy yellow duck slippers and chucked it at Akira's leg.  
  
'Didn't you trashed that pair last year?' said Leo.  
  
'Yea, this is new,' said Loki. 'Rin bought it as part of my birthday gift. Where's yours?'  
  
'At home,' said Leo. 'I wasn't planning to be stared at as mentally unstable by wearing fuzzy cat slippers.'  
  
'They were already staring at you and your laptop when we came down after the Feast,' said Loki. 'I told you not to use it in the Common Room, but you never listen to what I say. Kazuki, Akira, where's yours?'  
  
'I forgot to bring mine,' said Kazuki. 'I really like them though. Rin knew how much I adored bunnies.'  
  
'Mine's in the closet,' said Akira. 'My parents don't want me walking around the house with cow slippers. It doesn't help that a cow had to be a black and white animal.'  
  
Loki laughed. 'Rin has a wicked sense of humor.'  
  
'It's late,' said Kazuki. 'We should go to sleep.'  
  
'Yes Mom,' Loki said, bouncing from his seat. 'Bed, bed, bed.'  
  
'Tomorrow's our first day of class,' said Leo. 'At least it doesn't start until nine.'  
  
'Rather late,' said Akira. 'I'm used to waking at six."  
  
"Same here," said Leo. "At least the school ground is adequate for jogging."  
  
Kazuki sighed and shooed them to the fifth-year's dorms. As for their Gryffindor friends, whose dormitory was many levels above the dungeons, they were also getting ready for bed. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan were snuggled under their red comforters while Dean Thomas was in the bathroom. Ron and Harry were changing into their pajamas.  
  
"I can't believe there's so many new teachers this year," Neville said, clearly unnerved by the idea of being taught by more Snapes and being a schoolmate to another. "The Japanese transfer student doesn't resemble Professor Snape at all but he's in Slytherin."  
  
"He's ultra cute for a Snape," Seamus said, always the frank one. "And that androgynous one I wouldn't mind switching to Slytherin for. Must be great in bed."  
  
Ron and Harry glared at the Irish Muggle-born, and both said, "Don't say that."  
  
Seamus raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling dibs? Ron, I thought you and Hermione had a thing going on. And Harry, you can have any girl or guy you want. You should save the exotic ones for us common people."  
  
"Kazuki's different," Harry said, climbing into his magically warmed bed.  
  
"Hermione and I are friends," Ron said unconvincingly to himself.  
  
"You can pronounce the pretty one's name, I'm shocked," said Dean, coming out from the bathroom.  
  
"He lived near me for the summer," said Harry. "You better watch out if you're thinking about making a move on Kazuki. Loki and Leo would break your arms just to prove they can."  
  
Neville yipped. "So he really is related to Professor Snape."  
  
"That Leo guy doesn't look that strong," remarked Seamus. "I can take him on."  
  
"Umm, you shouldn't try," said Ron. "He could toss Snape's nephew around like a rag doll and he's okay with being thrown."  
  
"Guys, it's getting late," said Neville, afraid to hear more about Loki. "Let's sleep."  
  
"Neville's right," said Harry. "It'll be bad if we overslept on the first day of classes."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you Ron, why aren't you in the Prefect's bedroom," asked Dean. "Wouldn't it be better to have your own room?"  
  
"You want to kick me out so badly?" said Ron, answering a question with a question. "I'm Harry's best mate. I'm not going to abandon him for a larger room and more privacy. None of you know him like I do."  
  
"You're a good friend Ron," said Harry. "No mistake about it. Night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night Neville."  
  
Only Neville's soft snores replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - Has it really been so long since my last update? Yea, it has been a very long time. This chapter turned out shorter than I had anticipated but I don't really care. Please review, review, review. 


	13. You're bringing them into the Forbidden ...

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore 5  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Harry/Kazuki and Leo/Draco  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
13. You're bringing them into the Forbidden Forest?  
  
(Posted 11/09/03 - Sunday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Severus' bedroom was completely dark with no windows and even the fireplace wasn't giving off any light. Contradictory to what the students thought, the living area for their Potions Master was not beak and gloomy. The walls were lined with shelves and books, on Potions no doubt, but there was a small section on Muggle science fiction. That particular spot was camouflaged with an illusion spell to look like a normal wall. He had comfortable pieces of furniture in shades of green. Severus did preferred green more than red. Passing all this was his bedroom. Surprisingly, his room was decorated in light, pale colors. The walls were left alone with white drapes hanging over nothing. The bed sheets, pillows, and comforter were cream-colored; blending well with Severus' skin, and because of his dark hair, made him look even paler.  
  
"Are you awake, Father?"  
  
Severus mumbled a bit but remained asleep. He was usually a light sleeper but he was still recovering from yet another summer cold. Rin opened the bedroom door slightly and knocked softly.  
  
"Father, I'm coming in," he said and came in.  
  
The beautiful boy was wearing a cotton kimono that he wore to sleep and his long hair was bound together with a red ribbon. His slippers made little to no noise as he walked to the bed.  
  
"It's time to wake," Rin said, shaking Severus' shoulder. "Breakfast will be served soon in the Great Hall."  
  
Severus knew how ill-liked he was so he ate breakfast earlier than the students for most of the school year. It was a good thing that he was naturally an early riser. Rin may not be blood-related but he learned to wake early just to spend quality time with his adopted father.  
  
"Go away," Severus said, flicking Rin's hand off.  
  
Rin giggled. "If you don't get up in three seconds, I'm going to fetch Loki to use his water technique on you. One, two -"  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake," Severus said quickly, remembering clearly how Loki had attacked him with a Muggle water gun before. "That's an unfair threat to say to your father."  
  
"It's the only way I could get you up," Rin said innocently, blinking his large eyes that could rival Kazuki's. "Hurry and change. I think Thor wants to have a word with you before class begins."  
  
"I would think you would want a word with me before class starts, not Thor," Severus said, going over to his closet for his customary black robes. "The fifth years Gryffindors and Slytherins have you first this morning, don't they?"  
  
"Yes," answered Rin, turning to face the wall to give Severus privacy. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"I don't understand you," said Severus. "It's going to be hell with Potter and Draco in the same class. They have to act like enemies so Lucius won't punish Draco."  
  
"Draco would be preoccupied with Leo," said Rin. "I'm more worried about Loki and what he would say. I believe Harry's best friend would be a bigger problem because he has such a short temper."  
  
"Mr. Weasley is that sort of boy," Severus said, going into his bathroom. "Why don't you get ready and I'll meet you at your rooms when I'm done."  
  
"Alright Father," said Rin. "I'll see you soon."  
  
During the same time frame, Leo was already jogging his nth round on the Quidditch field while Akira was reading a weekly Go newspaper on one of the high benches. Loki and Draco were dead to the world as they slept. As the sun rose higher, the Go prodigy glanced at his watch, folded up his paper, and walked down the benches.  
  
'It's about time for breakfast,' he yelled to Leo. 'You're going to shower before eating, right?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
Leo slowed his jog to a walk and started towards Akira. He picked his towel from the benchers and mopped his sweat away. The two began heading back to the school.  
  
'What do you think about Mr. Snape and the fugitive as a couple?' Akira asked out of nowhere.  
  
'Wow, you know more about what's going without even being with us,' said Leo. 'To your question though, I don't really care. If they want to be a couple, be one and if not, don't.'  
  
'Mr. Snape will have many internal arguments over his feelings for Mr. Black,' said Akira. 'Loki wants his uncle to be happy and he believes that being with Mr. Black is making him happy.'  
  
'Hmm, it looks more to me like you want Loki to be happy and if his uncle is happy, he'll be happy,' Leo said, grinning. 'Do I smell blackmail material?'  
  
Akira blushed. 'I am merely asking your opinion on the situation.'  
  
'Yes, yes, Mr. Snape and Mr. Black,' said Leo. 'They're adults more than twice our age. They should have no problem dealing with relationships.'  
  
'You're talking about two people who has a lot bad history,' said Akira. 'Mr. Black was a bully in school and his favorite pastime was torturing Mr. Snape. And Mr. Snape had never had a serious relationship before and Mr. Black has been in prison for over a decade.'  
  
'Don't worry about it,' said Leo. 'I'm sure Loki will be conspiring with Rin and Thor, which leaves us with nothing to do.'  
  
'You can learn to play Quidditch,' suggested Akira.  
  
'Not interested,' said Leo. 'I can't say I'm fond with a game played on broomsticks.'  
  
'You can't?' said Akira. 'Even when you know Draco Malfoy is Slytherin's Seeker?'  
  
'Yea, I still don't like the sport,' said Leo. 'He knows.'  
  
They've walked past Hogwarts' entrance by now and saw the school caretaker, Argus Filch, cleaning another one of Peeves' messes. The poltergeist thought it would funny to paint curse words in neon pink paint on the stone walls.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Filch mumbled as his elderly cat, Mrs. Norris chased a rolling dust ball. "The Headmaster should get rid of Peeves. Nothing but trouble I say but what does he say? Peeves' home is the school he says. Without Peeves the school wouldn't be as enjoyable he says."  
  
"Good morning," Akira greeted the cranky old man.  
  
"What are brats planning, wandering about so early in the morning?" demanded Filch. "I'm warning you not to do anything reckless or I'll have you doing detentions until Yule."  
  
"I was just exercising outside," Leo said loftily, and nodded in Akira's direction. "And he was reading the papers. There's nothing wrong with that Mister."  
  
"It's true Mister," Akira said, lifting his newspaper for the caretaker to see. "I was reading something related to my job. It isn't anything like the Daily Prophet where the headliners are probably false."  
  
Filch sniffed in dislike. "The name is Filch boy. Don't go calling me Mister this and Mister that."  
  
"As you wish Mr. Filch," said Akira. "Do you need help getting the paint off the walls before the students see them? They are rather crude words that the first and second years shouldn't learn."  
  
"I don't need any help," Filch huffed. "I've been working here longer than you've been alive. There's nothing I can't do myself. Don't go looking down on a Squib like me."  
  
Leo sighed. 'I hate stubborn old men.'  
  
"What did you say boy?" said Filch. "Hear this, in this school, English is the language spoken. Don't go sprouting out your foreign tongue here."  
  
"It must have slipped out by accident," said Akira. "And we meant no insult when we offered our help. It's only because this school is so big that we know it must be a painstakingly hard job to maintain everything."  
  
Filch scratched the back of his head. "Well then, be my guest. I have floors to sweep and picture frames to repair."  
  
Leo and Akira placed their hands, palms flat, against the stone walls and the paint faded away. Filch stood there gaping.  
  
"Wand-less magic!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We left our wands in our rooms since we didn't know we would bump into you Mr. Filch," said Akira. "We have to go now. Good day to you."  
  
"Good day to you too lad," said Filch, and then turning to Leo. "And you boy! You should learn some manners from your friend."  
  
Leo pulled a face. "I'm fine the way I am thank you very much."  
  
Filch made a shooing gesture. "Go on. Leave me with my work."  
  
So they left and went down to the dungeons, passed Rin and Thor's suite, and entered into the Slytherin common room. A few seconds after them, Severus appeared. He swept to the front of the swan portrait and knocked on the frame.  
  
"Come in," cried Thor's voice, not in the same calm tone he always uses. In fact he sounded agitated. Severus swung the portrait open and stepped inside. His gaze traveled the room, studying the layout and design with a passive expression. A crash was heard in one of the bedrooms.  
  
"It's courtesy to greet the guest at the door," said Severus.  
  
Thor came out his bedroom with his hair loose and wild, and his glasses not present. He was barefooted and still in his pajamas.  
  
"Sorry Uncle," said Thor. "I'm searching for my plan book. I remember packing it in my trunk with all the class sessions organized by years but I can't find it now. It's driving me up the wall and Rin is too busy getting ready to help me. I don't want to write another one. It took me forever to write the first one."  
  
"You're ranting," Severus said, sitting down on the sofa. "Sit and breathe before you faint."  
  
Thor sat next to Severus and groaned.  
  
"I'm not meant to be a teacher," said Thor. "I hate children. I hate homework. I hate exams."  
  
"That's a lie and you know it," said Severus. "You hate neither children, nor homework, nor exams. As I recall you worked in an orphanage for years, does homework right after it was assigned, and got perfect scores on exams."  
  
"Damn," said Thor. "I supposed I hate myself for not finding my plan book."  
  
Severus patted him on the knee. "You'll find it. By the way, Rin told me you wanted to speak to me about something."  
  
"Yes," said Thor. "I have an idea but I need you and a few other professors to help."  
  
"Well?" said Severus. "If it's something I can do, I'll do it."  
  
"The class is called Auror Training for a reason," Thor said, combining his hair with his fingers. "I'm going to combine both magical and Muggle ways to defend oneself into the curriculum. Only I don't want the students to use what they learn from my class to hurt each other as House rivals. That's where the other professors come in. I've proposed to the Headmaster about pairing off students from different Houses in their other subjects."  
  
"And what did the Headmaster say?" said Severus.  
  
"He will tell me his answer in the teachers' meeting this afternoon before my first class," said Thor. "But I wanted to talk to you now because I want you to be on my side."  
  
"And why would I want to be on your side," said Severus. "Pairing off my Slytherins with Gryffindors is going to shorten my life by half a century."  
  
"Please, please, please!" Thor said, throwing himself on his uncle. "It's bad enough I had to take an indefinite break from work but now you're not even going to help me and make my life a little bit easier. You're my uncle, my family, and you know I would do anything for you. Why can't you do something for me?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Severus said, near panic. "I'll put in a word at the meeting."  
  
Thor removed himself from Severus and smoothed back his hair that became tangled again.  
  
"Thank you," Thor said tranquilly, as if he wasn't being hysterical a minute earlier. "Your help will aid my main objective to eliminate the severe rivalry between the Houses."  
  
Severus sighed at being tricked by his nephew's act. Rin exited from his bedroom, dressed in a white T-shirt and blue overalls. His hair was braided and twisted into a bun to be kept out of the way.  
  
"Going country on us?" said Thor.  
  
"You look different," commented Severus.  
  
"Can't wear a kimono teaching class," said Rin. "I won't be able to run or protect my students if danger arises. I have to be professional and caution when lives are at stake."  
  
"You're only teaching Care of Magical Creatures," said Severus. "I hope you're not like the half-giant and going to bring in dangerous animals."  
  
"Of course not Father," said Rin. "I like furry types of animals."  
  
"Good," Severus said, relieved. "What are you teaching your class today?"  
  
Rin smiled angelically. "I'm going to bring my fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors into the Forbidden Forest to look at acromantulas."  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
"WHAT!" exploded Severus and Thor, both stood up.  
  
"You mean those giant spiders?" said Thor.  
  
"What is going through that head of yours?" said Severus.  
  
"But they have a fuzzy coat and they're cute," said Rin, sniffing. "I don't see what's wrong."  
  
"You don't see? Great!" Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh-oh," whispered Thor.  
  
"Wah, Father's being mean!" Rin cried running back to his room and slamming the door shut.  
  
His sobs were audible and each one tore at Severus' heart.  
  
"Uncle," said Thor. "What should we do?"  
  
"I'll take care of it," said Severus. "You go change."  
  
"Alright," Thor said, going into his room.  
  
"Rin, can you hear me?" Severus said, standing right in front of the thin door. "I won't know if you can hear me or not if you don't say anything."  
  
"I hear you," Rin said, his voice muffled by the door.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you cry," Severus said kindly, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one else was near. "I'm really sorry. You can forgive your father for losing his temper, right?"  
  
Rin hiccupped.  
  
"I haven't been sleeping well with the summer cold I had so I'm not myself today," said Severus. "Why don't you come back out? You're scaring your father."  
  
"Kay," Rin said, opening the door.  
  
"Look at you. Your eyes are all red and puffy," Severus said, hugging the thin young man. "Let's wash your face and we'll go to the Great Hall together with Thor. We'll eat and talk about you bringing your class into the Forbidden Forest in a civil manner. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Rin nodded.  
  
"That's a good boy," said Severus. "I got angry because the forest is called forbidden for logical reasons."  
  
"The Headmaster has already given me permission," said Rin.  
  
"I am going to kill the Headmaster one of these days," Severus thought darkly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - No comment. 


	14. We're going into the Forbidden Forest?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore 5  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Harry/Kazuki and Leo/Draco  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
14. We're going into the Forbidden Forest?  
  
(Posted 11/21/03 - Friday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's with this school uniform?" Loki complained, pulling his black robes over his T-shirt and jeans. "It's so drab. I would rather wear Sakura's shirt, pants, and blazer than these. At least those had some kind of taste."  
  
"It is dull in color and design," Kazuki said, tying his hair into a ponytail. "But we have to wear it anyway. Part of school rules."  
  
Draco's familiar bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, looked at the two speaking. They were not really smart but not as dumb as some people think. Gregory nudged Vincent.  
  
"You're Draco's new friends, right?" Vincent said uncertainly.  
  
"Yup!" said Loki, flashing them a bright smile. "Jr. is real close to us."  
  
"Jr. is Draco's nickname," said Kazuki.  
  
Gregory looked at his childhood friend and sighed. "I guess he won't need us around him anymore."  
  
"Ah, don't say that," Loki said, his grin falling. "Friends are not measured by how useful they are but the mutual liking of each other's company. You think Jr. doesn't care about you guys but he does. If he didn't, he wouldn't have helped you study from first year until now so you can stay in school."  
  
"I thought he wanted us to stay in school to protect him," said Vincent.  
  
"We're not good enough for anything else," said Gregory.  
  
"Vince, you have to look beyond the surface," Loki said slowly. "Not everything has to be obvious. And Greg, you're not useless but you can be more helpful if you start thinking for yourself. Stop listening to what other people says."  
  
"What about professors?" Gregory asked, warming up to Loki who was in his philosophy mode. "They want us to listen to them all the time, even when they're wrong."  
  
"It's the professors' fault," Loki said, nodding like he was agreeing with himself. "Professors should not say, for example, because I am your professor, what I say is correct. That is completely bull - I mean wrong. Teachers are entitled to making mistakes like any normal person, which goes the same for Bumblebee."  
  
"Nickname for Headmaster Dumbledore," Kazuki supplied. "And if you require help with assignments, you can ask us. We would be happy to help."  
  
"Yup," said Loki. "We're really good at tutoring."  
  
Another fifth year Slytherin had been listening in on their conversation from his bed. He was a very skinny boy, almost to the point of looking malnourished, and was, by nature, always quiet. However, he found Professor Snape's nephew to be a very intriguing character.  
  
Words came out from his mouth before he could stop them. "Many believe Dumbledore to be a saint. Doesn't that reflect something akin to brainwashing the public with his flawless reputation?"  
  
"Believe me, Bumblebee has made a lot of unforgivable mistakes," Loki said without missing a beat. "People know he's too good to be true but they have to have the perfect hero to worship so the wrinkles on his rep are erased from their minds. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Nott," said the thin boy. "Theodore Nott."  
  
Vincent's eyes were wide. "You can talk!"  
  
Theodore raised an eyebrow, Kazuki giggled behind his hand, and Loki cracked.  
  
"Oh God," Loki said, pounding a fist on his bed. "That was hilarious. Vince, I don't think a student is allowed in this school if they can't speak."  
  
"Breathe Loki," advised Kazuki. "You're going to have an asthma attack if you don't stop."  
  
Loki calmed a bit. "I don't have asthma."  
  
"At the rate you're going, you will," teased Kazuki.  
  
"What's asthma?" Gregory asked, feeling stupid.  
  
"Don't worry about not knowing the meaning," Akira said, coming out from the bathroom in his school robes. "It's a Muggle term."  
  
"Muggle you say?" said Theodore, even more interested in these transfer students.  
  
'It was my fault,' Kazuki said forlornly, noticing the glare Akira was giving Loki. 'The word slipped out accidentally.'  
  
'You shouldn't suspect me without knowing the facts first,' Loki grumbled, crossing his arms. 'It's not always me making the mistakes.'  
  
'Sorry,' said Akira, taking a small object from his pocket. "Here, have a chewy candy. It's lemon-flavored.'  
  
There was no way Loki would refuse free sweets so he forgave the Go player and took the offered candy. Greg and Vince shrugged and began packing their textbooks and stuff into their bags.  
  
Theodore's curiosity was genuinely caught. "So what's asthma?"  
  
Leo exited the bathroom, fresh from the showers, and his hair still wet. He had a habit reflex of answering questions in dictionary form and he heard his year mate's clearly. "Asthma is a chronic respiratory disease, often arising from allergies, which are characterized by sudden recurring attacks of labored breathing, chest constriction, and coughing. What the HELL were you guys talking about while I was in the showers?"  
  
Theodore was unnerved by the scholarly definition that sprouted so easily from Leo's lips. The door to their room opened and Draco walked in.  
  
"Sir, here's your report!" Loki cried mockingly, standing at attention. "I was talking to Vince and Greg about how they're not useless and Jr. is their friend, not their master. Then Theo pointed out how many people sees Bumblebee as a saint. Then Vince exclaimed and I quote "You can talk!" and I laughed and laughed, which caused Kazuki to say I should stop before I have an asthma attack. That is all Sir! Thank you for listening and a good night to all!"  
  
With that, Loki grabbed his book bag from the floor and bolted out the room. The occupants of the room were stunned.  
  
"That idiot," Leo said, picking up his bag and running after him.  
  
"I came in here to inform you guys that if we don't go eat breakfast now, we won't have time before class begins," Draco said, shocked from the near collision he had when Loki left. "Who gave him sugar?"  
  
"Guilty," said Akira.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you for reminding us about the time Draco," Kazuki said, amused. "We better get going."  
  
Akira nodded. He, Kazuki, Draco, Vincent, and Gregory left for the Great Hall together. Theodore was motionless.  
  
"He called me Theo," he said, dazed, then gathering his own things and rushing to catch up with the new students.  
  
Breakfast went well but it was funny for the professors, seeing Loki running from the Slytherin table to the Gryffindor and back again. It was even worse for the short boy that the tables were at the opposite ends with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw House in the middle. When stomachs were full, it was time for their first class of the day.  
  
"Walk faster! I want to see Rin," Loki said, skipping through the Hogwarts entrance. "I wonder what creature he's going to show us."  
  
"Our new professor for Magical Creatures is a man?" asked Theodore, wheezing from keeping at Loki's pace.  
  
"Yea," Loki said, slowing down. "He's Uncle's adopted son."  
  
The Slytherin prefect, Blaise Zabini, was nearby and made a surprised noise. "He's Professor Snape's son? Legally?"  
  
"Of course it's legal," Loki said, laughing. "Documented and everything."  
  
"Mr. Snape is really nice," said Kazuki.  
  
"Has a witty sense of humor," said Akira.  
  
"The craziest collection of sci-fi novels," said Leo. "And has an even crazier collection of weird potions."  
  
"Other Houses don't understand our Head of House like we do," said Draco. "No one can understand us Slytherins except for Slytherins."  
  
"There you go again with the whole isolating Slytherin from the rest of the school thing," said Loki. "I thought I taught you better Jr. What do I always say?"  
  
Draco sighed and recited. "Slytherin children were not born with the notion of being superior to other children, Muggle-borns and Muggles included. It is the teachings of the children's parents or guardians who are to blame for providing half-truths and narrow thinking, which is why egotistical pure-blooded families want to have their children in Slytherin with other pure-blooded children so they can be narrow-minded concurrently."  
  
"Jr. is the best pupil I ever produced," Loki said, fake weeping. "I can be no prouder."  
  
Vincent was confused. "You said earlier that people should listen to themselves and not to other people. Why is Draco listening to what you say?"  
  
"There's a difference," said Loki. "Jr. is listening to what I say but I never say I'm never wrong or my word is law. Jr. has the option of taking what I say to heart or not. I'm just expressing my thoughts and if it's logical enough, it makes sense for people to believe me but in the end, it's solely your choice."  
  
Theodore nodded considerately, repeating the words in his mind.  
  
"He could be the one," he thought. "He could be Slytherin's savior."  
  
'The Gryffindors are already here,' observed Kazuki.  
  
'I know you're eager to talk to Lightning,' said Loki. 'We won't be jealous if you run up to him now.'  
  
Kazuki slapped his arm lightly. 'I didn't mean anything by what I said. Stop saying things that could ruin him.'  
  
'Lightning likes you,' said Loki.  
  
'And there are many girls in the school who likes him and would make a good girlfriend,' said Kazuki. 'He has too much going on in his life already. It would be a bad idea for him to be questioning his sexuality at this time.'  
  
'You okay?' Loki asked, concerned. 'You're not yourself.'  
  
'A little tired,' said Kazuki. 'I'll be fine.'  
  
"What are you two blabbing about?" said Draco. "It's gets annoying not knowing what you're talking about."  
  
"Sorry Jr." said Loki, pulling Draco by the arm and walking ahead.  
  
Akira clapped a hand on Kazuki's shoulder and whispered, 'I hope your family is not demanding something from you.'  
  
'No,' said Kazuki. 'It's something else but I can take care of it myself.'  
  
Leo patted him on the back. 'You can count on us if you can't handle it yourself.'  
  
'I know,' said Kazuki. 'Thank you.'  
  
The Slytherins stood a few feet away from the Gryffindors as if there was an invisible wall between them. Loki rolled his eyes and went to Harry's side. Leo, Akira, and Kazuki followed a second after.  
  
"Hey Lightning," said Loki.  
  
"Hey Loki," said Harry.  
  
The usual greetings were exchanged.  
  
"Umm, Kazuki, I have a question to ask you," Harry said, scratching his cheek nervously. Both Houses quieted their own conversations to eavesdrop.  
  
"Yes?" said Kazuki.  
  
"This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend and, umm, I was thinking you and I could, umm, maybe go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or something," Harry finally said. "If you have nothing planned I mean."  
  
Kazuki cocked his head to one side.  
  
"What's there to think about?" said Loki. "Say yes."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kazuki said, shaking his head. "I have something urgent to do this weekend."  
  
Harry deflated, shoulders slumping. "Oh, okay."  
  
"Perhaps the next Hogsmeade weekend," said Kazuki. "I should be free then."  
  
That brought life back to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Sure."  
  
"ALRIGHT CLASS!" yelled Rin, emerging from the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Rin, you're looking good," said Loki.  
  
"That's Professor Rin to you," said the new instructor, winking. "I'm going to call your names out and when you hear yours, say either here or present."  
  
That went smoothly.  
  
"Good, everyone's here," said Rin. "We're going to be studying a rare creature in today's lesson. It's huge, it's black, and it has many legs. Can anyone guess what it is?"  
  
Ron gulped and said, "It wouldn't be a spider, would it?"  
  
"Correct," Rin said smiling as the redhead paled. "I award one point to Gryffindor but next time, raise your hand and wait until I call on you. Now, can anyone tell me what breed of spiders could be found in the Forbidden Forest? It's going to worth two points."  
  
Hermione, of course, raised her hand.  
  
"Ms. Granger," said Rin.  
  
"Acromantulas," she said confidently.  
  
"Very good," said Rin. "That's a total of three points to Gryffindors and zero for Slytherin. Here's the last question, worth three points. Is their bite poisonous?"  
  
Draco raised his hand.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," said Rin.  
  
"Yes, their bite is poisonous," said Draco. "The bites are usually fatal because the poison travels fast in the victim's bloodstream. There is an antidote but it takes too long to brew and only a highly skilled Potions Master could make it in a short period of time."  
  
"What a wonderful thorough answer," said Rin. "That's worth at least five points."  
  
"He's favoring Slytherins because his father is a Slytherin," Dean said scornfully.  
  
Rin shot him a Look and planted his hands on his hips.  
  
"Is there a problem with how I award points, Mr. Thomas?" demanded Rin. "If there is, you can say it in my face instead of mumbling to yourself."  
  
"You gave Slytherins extra points," Dean said childishly.  
  
"Well, there is a good reason why," Rin said, tapping his dainty foot impatiently. "Mr. Malfoy didn't only answer the question I asked but also gave more information, which could come up on an exam."  
  
The students, who weren't writing down notes, pulled out their notebooks and quills.  
  
Rin continued, "If Mr. Weasley's answer was a spider classified as a beast, I would have given him more points. If Ms. Granger had answered that acromantulas are found in the Forbidden Forest but are native to Borneo, I would have awarded her four points. What I have just said might appear in an exam."  
  
"Will we get to see any of these acromantulas?" Loki asked excitedly.  
  
Rin smiled. "As a matter of fact, we will."  
  
Half the class gasped, while the remaining half was speechless.  
  
"We're going in there?" said Seamus, afraid of the forest even though the sun was shining on it. "There are monsters in there."  
  
"Not monsters," said Rin. "The right term is magical creatures."  
  
"But that's the Forbidden Forest Professor," Neville said faintly. "We're not allowed to go in there."  
  
Rin pulled out a parchment from his overalls pocket. "I have the Headmaster's permission."  
  
"Is it mandatory for us to go?" asked Draco, harboring a deep fear of walking into the unknown.  
  
"Yes," said Rin. "The other classes will have to do the same."  
  
"What sort of professor are you?" Pansy Parkinson, a female Slytherin, shrieked.  
  
"Did you know your face is like a small sturdy dog of an ancient breed originating in China, having a snub nose, wrinkled face, square-shaped body, short smooth hair, and curled tail?" Leo said to her. 'It means a pug.'  
  
"Huh?" was the class's reaction but Rin, Kazuki, Loki, and Akira were laughing.  
  
Rin coughed a couple of times and said, "That wasn't nice Mr. Mizuno."  
  
Leo shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to pair you guys off in twos or threes so you have someone to guard your back," said Rin. "The Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place and petty rivalry could cost you your lives. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes," chorused the students.  
  
"Group one, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Snape," said Rin. "Group two, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Group three, Mr. Nott and Mr. Shimizu. Group four, Mr. Touya, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Finnigan. Group five, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Mizuno. Group six, Mr. Thomas and Ms. Parkinson. Group seven - "  
  
After the groups were done, Rin told them to leave their bags on the ground and carry only their wands. Then they followed him into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Watch your steps," warned Rin. "There are tree roots protruding from the soil that could trip you."  
  
As the last of the students disappeared into the forest, Dumbledore moved away from the window where he was monitoring how Rin taught.  
  
"He is a talented professor," the Headmaster said to himself, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "I wonder if he will be interested in co- teaching with Hagrid when he returns."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - YES! Another chapter! Sirius will be appearing in the next one. Severus too. 


	15. Going to pair off students from differen...

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore 5  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Harry/Kazuki and Leo/Draco  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
15. Going to pair off students from different Houses?  
  
(Posted 12/18/03 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is the meaning of this sudden meeting, Albus?" McGonagall asked, sipping warm tea while sitting on the right side of the Headmaster. "The first day of class hasn't even ended yet. I hope there's nothing seriously wrong for you to gather all the professors."  
  
"Not at all Minerva, nothing to worry about," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling in overdrive. "Severus, Aries, how about a lemon drop? Or would you prefer a different flavor? Young Snape gave me some extraordinary samples. There's cherry, orange, strawberry, raspberry, blueberry, black current, grape, banana, butterscotch, and more."  
  
"I'll pass," Severus said from the left of the Headmaster.  
  
"I'm fine," said Sirius who was sitting next to Severus. "So who called this meeting anyway?"  
  
"That is I want to know too," said McGonagall.  
  
"It was my nephew's doing," said Severus. "Only he should actually be here for the meeting that he called for his own purpose."  
  
"Can't blame the guy for being late," Sirius said with a laugh.  
  
"Is my presence required for this meeting?" said Binns, the sole ghost professor in Hogwarts who taught the History of Magic class. "I want to revise my lecture a bit before my next class."  
  
"He should just go," thought Severus. "Not that anything he changes would keep the students awake."  
  
"Auror Snape wants every free teacher to listen to his proposal and offer opinions," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Must be important then," squeaked Flitwick.  
  
Severus snorted.  
  
"You know what Thor's planning," Sirius accused, pointing a finger at the Potions Master. "Tell us."  
  
"No," Severus simply said.  
  
"Git," Sirius murmured under his breath.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Hex you into St. Mungo's, that's what."  
  
"Excuse my tardiness," Thor said, bursting into the staff meeting room in a dignified manner and interrupting what would have been an ugly fight between two grown wizards. "One of the staircases moved and I had to take another route."  
  
"Oh yes," said Trelawney, the Divinations teacher, in her misty voice. "I have foreseen your lateness. Would you like me to read tea leaves for you? Maybe a palm reading - "  
  
Thor gave her the Snape glare and she shut up.  
  
"No harm done Auror Snape," Dumbledore said, ignoring the batty woman. "Please, speak."  
  
"My pleasure Headmaster, and please, call me Thor."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Then by all means, call me Albus."  
  
"Alright Albus," said Thor. "Anyway, I have something to discuss in depth with everyone. I may not have been here for very long but it is apparent that the House rivalry in this school has gone too far. A healthy amount of competition is good and well but this goes beyond that, which brings us to my proposal."  
  
"Well?" prompted Severus. "I have an afternoon class to prepare for."  
  
"Don't rush me or I might leave something out," said Thor. "My proposal's main focus is to lessen the hate between the Houses so the first step we need to do is pair students from different Houses for the first term and see how it progresses. Create projects for them to work on together. Let them form friendships without other people condemning them. Take away the long tables and fill the Great Hall with smaller ones. Allow the students to pick who they want to eat with or spend time with. This is only a small part of my proposal but since this issue will not be easy to fix, we will have to take it slow."  
  
"You have a longer proposal?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course," Thor said, pulling out packets of papers from his bag and passing it along the table. "Here is the full proposal that I wrote up last night. Feel free to read at your own leisure, though for the sake of the students, you should read it at as soon as possible. I'm open to feedback so either leave me a note at my office door or see me in person."  
  
"This is quite impressive," McGonagall said, skimming the pages. "This is a very detailed piece of work and I see the proof that supports everything. I must admit I had doubts with you being on the staff because of your relations with Severus but I have never seen a more objective view on the school."  
  
"I take that as an insult, Minerva, and I have seen much better proposal before," said Severus, secretly proud. "But it is true that the strong House rivalry results in serious fighting, physically and magically so I support Thor in pairing them off."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle, and this is only a rough draft," said Thor. "But that is because I have not observed long enough to perfect it yet. Give me two weeks and I'll give everyone a new version."  
  
"Nicely written," remarked Hooch, the flying instructor. "How did you make all the letters the same size and equally spaced?"  
  
"Muggle invention," said Thor. "A device called computer."  
  
Hooch nodded approvingly; glad she didn't have to strain her eyes reading another's handwriting. Binns was reading over Sprout's shoulder, as he could not touch material things. The door opened and Rin walked in, dirt stains on each knees.  
  
"Ah, that was a fun class," Rin said, sitting down. "I think I'll like teaching the fifth years the most."  
  
"Here's your copy," said Thor. "How was your visit to the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"Forbidden Forest?" inquired McGonagall. "What's this about, Albus?"  
  
"Hmm," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. "Professor Rin requested permission to bring his class into the Forbidden Forest to teach then about acromantulas and I gave it to him."  
  
The response was predictable. Sprout, Binns, and some other teachers gasped and Flitwick fainted outright.  
  
"What did you say?" yelled McGonagall. "Have you lost your mind Albus? These are children you're letting into that dangerous place. Imagine the letters we'll be getting from the parents and the Ministry will not be pleased once words travels to them."  
  
"As you see for yourself, Professor Rin is here so I presume the class went well and safe," said Dumbledore. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes, we had an enjoyable time in the forest, except for Mr. Weasley who seems to have a phobia with spiders," said Rin. "It was a good thing I paired him with Mr. Mizuno. He saved Mr. Weasley at least three times from being attacked."  
  
"Leo is nearly impossible to scare," said Thor.  
  
"I bumped into the nicest centaur too," said Rin. "His name is Firenze. We chatted a bit before he had to go."  
  
"He's one of a kind, that Firenze," said Dumbledore. "It's rare to meet such an easy-going centaur."  
  
"I completely agree Headmaster. We even set up another time for us to talk some more," said Rin. "It turns out we have much in common and have many questions that needs answers to. Today is really a lucky day for me."  
  
Severus rubbed his temple as he felt a migraine forming.  
  
"So you've made a new friend and he's a centaur," he said. "I have no qualms about it but can't you try making friends with normal people for once."  
  
"But Father, he'll make a great friend," said Rin. "Unless you're ashamed of me because I'm abnormal."  
  
"I didn't say that," said Severus.  
  
"You hinted it," said Sirius.  
  
"Stay out of my family's business," hissed Severus. "You shouldn't butt into someone else's conversation."  
  
"Hey, I was just stating the truth," said Sirius. "And this is a teachers' meeting. It should be you leaving your family's business out of this room."  
  
Severus snarled as the migraine became more intense. "I shouldn't be wasting my spit and breath on you."  
  
"Like I want to hear you speak," said Sirius.  
  
"No fighting please," Flitwick said, awakened from his faint.  
  
"Oh, I have another idea to discuss with Professor Green and you, Uncle," said Thor, who didn't listen to their bickering. "It's plain for the students to see how much you two dislike each other so I was thinking that it would be beneficial for the students if you both assisted my Auror Training class."  
  
"Wonderful idea," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands.  
  
"Why would I want to?" said Severus. "I'm pressed for time as it is. I'm too busy to help."  
  
"I wouldn't mind but you heard your precious Uncle Snape," said Sirius. "He's not going to help."  
  
"Uncle," Thor said in low tone. "Didn't you say you would help me no matter what because I'm family?"  
  
"Okay, I'll help but if it doesn't go well, I'm stopping," said Severus.  
  
"Are you alright, Father?" Rin asked, finding it strange that the Potions Master gave in so easily and quickly. "Your face is a little pale."  
  
"I'm fine," Severus said, even as the pain in his head got worse.  
  
"No, you don't look fine," said Sirius, face grim. "You're trembling."  
  
"I'm fine," said Severus. "And I'm not trembling."  
  
"You really are Father," Rin said, worry creeping down his voice. "Let's get you to the Infirmary."  
  
"I'm not going when there's nothing wrong with me," said Severus.  
  
"Don't be difficult," said Thor. "Your face is wan and I don't like the sheen of cold sweat on you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Severus, his voice wavering. "I'm telling you I'm fine. I'm a full-grown adult and I know when I'm ill or not."  
  
"Severus, go to the Infirmary," said Dumbledore. "Let Poppy do a regular check-up on you so it would put me at ease."  
  
"Go, go, go," said Flitwick, bouncing in his seat. "It is better to be safe than sorry."  
  
"It's for your own good," said McGonagall. "We don't want to hire a substitute for you if you make a mistake in your brewing and injure yourself, which makes you incapacitated and cannot teach."  
  
"The living is so lucky," said Binns. "The ability to get sick and heal is amazing."  
  
"I see your bleak future," Trelawney said, her magnified bug eyes squinting at Severus. "This is a deadly illness you have. If left untreated, you will not only die a horrible death but pass the disease to your closest family. Oh, the horror I see!"  
  
Severus sneered. "I'll go if it would shut you all up."  
  
That got him a few indignant glances. He stood up and swayed unsteadily when a wave of dizziness hit him. Sirius noticed first and got to his feet in time to catch Severus when his legs gave out. Rin cried out in surprise but relaxed that his father did not cash into the hard ground. Thor was tightlipped, emotions such as worry and concern slipping behind his usual expressionless mask.  
  
"Professor Green, don't just stand there," Thor said in his Auror's voice. "Carry him to the Infirmary now."  
  
Sirius, in shock, acted accordingly, but the thought of using magic and levitating his bundle didn't cross his mind. The DADA professor shifted and held Severus with one arm behind the back and the other under the knees. Rin would have commented on how cute they looked if his adopted father didn't look so weak. Sirius left the room with Rin and Thor.  
  
"This meeting is dismissed," said Dumbledore. "And remember to finish reading the proposal before our next meeting two weeks from now."  
  
After that, he left for the Infirmary as well. The professors went their own separate ways but in their minds, they hoped Severus was fine. By the time the Headmaster reached his destination, Madam Pomfrey had already ordered Sirius to put Severus down on one of the beds and kicked him out. Rin and Thor were allowed to be with Severus during the examination because they were family members.  
  
"Aries," Dumbledore said, putting a comforting hand on the agitated professor's shoulder. "He'll be fine."  
  
"You don't understand Headmaster," said Sirius. "You didn't see how he clutched my robe and moaned in pain while I was carrying him here. It's not his personality to let people see him vulnerable but he was pathetic- looking. How can it possible for him to be so sick in such a short period of time?"  
  
"I'm as puzzled as you are," said Dumbledore. "We have to wait patiently for Poppy's report."  
  
Madam Pomfrey finally came out.  
  
"You can see him at the moment but only for a minute," said Pomfrey. "He's resting."  
  
Sirius went in but Dumbledore remained outside with the school nurse.  
  
"What was wrong with him?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
"Dark Arts," Pomfrey said simply and Dumbledore inhaled sharply. "I didn't know what to do to remove the pain but his son and nephew did. They talked in their own language in the beginning, then mumbled in another language and circled around his bed. I saw it myself, how after the mumbling Severus' face gained back color and he stopped shivering. Do you think it is Who-Know-Who's doing?"  
  
"I'm not certain," said Dumbledore. "But I'll do everything in my power to protect Severus from anymore harm."  
  
"I'm glad," said Pomfrey. "Severus doesn't deserve going through so much hardship. It's about time someone cared for him."  
  
"I have always cared for Severus," said Dumbledore.  
  
Pomfrey giggled. "I don't mean you Albus. You can't be blind to the affection blooming between Severus and the new DADA professor."  
  
"You mean Severus and Aries? Together?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling again. "Hmm, this is an interesting development. I wouldn't have imagined."  
  
"Call it a woman's intuition," said Pomfrey.  
  
Rin and Thor came out from the Infirmary.  
  
"You're not staying with Severus longer?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Father's health has returned so I letting him have quality time with Professor Green," said Rin. "Luckily Thor and I knew a counter for the magic used on my Father."  
  
"I'm going to hunt the culprit down and hurt him," said Thor.  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore. "So you're not disgusted with the possibility that Severus might have a relationship with Aries?"  
  
"Not one bit," said Rin. "If Father's happy, I'm happy."  
  
"You don't need to give them pushes in the right direction," said Thor. "We, meaning Rin, Loki, his friends, and I, have it under control."  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Infirmary Sirius was sitting in a chair next to Severus. Severus was deeply asleep after drinking a sleeping potion that he brewed himself. Sirius was doing nothing but studying the unconscious person. He felt relieved just by watching the chest move up and down rhythmically.  
  
"Thank Merlin he's safe," thought Sirius. "Thor said it was Dark Arts that caused this. It must be Voldemort. I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him. I'll kill him for killing my best friends, for making my godson into an orphan, for hurting the people that are important to me. What the? Since when did the greasy bastard become someone important to me? Damn that Voldemort."  
  
Somewhere far, far away, the Dark Lord sneezed.  
  
"Are you ill, master?" said Peter Pettigrew, also know as Wormtail, who was bowing low.  
  
"I am the most powerful wizard of all times," hissed Voldemort. "Are you trying to insult me by implying I am weak enough to get sick?"  
  
"Of course not, master," Wormtail said nervously. "Master is the most powerful. There is nothing that can harm you in any way."  
  
"Good answer," hissed Voldemort as he touched his snake, Nagini, lovingly. "But not good enough. Crucio."  
  
Wormtail writhed and screamed until his throat was raw.  
  
"Now be a good servant and find the information I want," hissed Voldemort. "If you make another mistake, your punishment will be far worse."  
  
"Yes master," Wormtail said meekly before making his exit.  
  
"Soon Severus," Voldemort said, eyes glowing red in excitement. "Soon you will be by my side again. Very soon."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - In celebration of the end of my finals ~~~TA DA! An update!  
  
And for future reference, the Groups (the important ones) for Care of magical Creatures are listed below:  
  
Group 1 - Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Loki Snape  
  
Group 2 - Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
  
Group 3 - Theodore Nott, Kazuki Shimizu  
  
Group 4 - Akira Touya, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan  
  
Group 5 - Leo Mizuno, Ron Weasley  
  
Group 6 - Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson 


	16. Severus' first kiss was taken?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore 5  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Harry/Kazuki and Leo/Draco  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
16. Severus' first kiss was taken?  
  
(Posted 12/22/03 - Monday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it, Uncle?" Thor asked, handing Severus his outer robe as he got off the Infirmary bed. "You don't really need to assist my class today since it's only an introduction to the curriculum, and rules and regulations. I think Madam Pomfrey wants you to rest some more."  
  
"It's bad enough I had to cancel my afternoon class," Severus said, putting on his robe. "There is no need for me to waste the rest of my day lying on my back doing nothing."  
  
"But brood you mean?" said Rin, standing behind Thor. "I guess anything's better than you wallowing in bad memories."  
  
"I don't brood," said Severus.  
  
"Of course you don't," Thor said teasingly. "You mope."  
  
"I don't mope either," Severus said, smiling at their familiar banter. "Let's go."  
  
They left the Infirmary even though Madam Pomfrey tried to convince Severus to stay longer. Auror Training was held in the Great Hall so that was where they headed. Along the way, Sirius appeared and joined them.  
  
"Err, you feeling okay now?" Sirius asked, walking alongside Severus while Thor and Rin were ahead talking among themselves. "You were in bad shape earlier."  
  
Severus eyed Sirius and saw a light blush, which caused him to blush too.  
  
"I'm fine," answered Severus. "The nap took care of everything."  
  
"That's good," said Sirius. "I was, umm, you know."  
  
"No I don't know," Severus said, knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
"Umm, I was, you know, worried about you," said Sirius.  
  
"Really?" said Severus.  
  
"Yea, I mean, Loki, Rin, and Thor loves you," said Sirius. "It would hurt them badly if you were in any kind of pain."  
  
"Oh," Severus said, disappointed but hiding it well.  
  
"We're here," Thor said, standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. "Oh look, the little monkey and his friends are already here."  
  
"I'll leave you to your class then," said Rin. "I have a date with Firenze."  
  
"Don't stay out too late," said Severus. "It gets dark early and you're wearing your kimono so it'll be hard for you to defend yourself if anything dangerous should attack."  
  
"Okay Father," said Rin. "I'll be back for dinner."  
  
"You mean before dinner," said Severus.  
  
Rin rolled his eyes. "Yes Father. I'll be back before dinner."  
  
"Overprotective, aren't you?" asked Sirius as Rin walked out Hogwarts.  
  
"Lenient, aren't you?" said Severus.  
  
"Why you greasy - "  
  
"Come on," Thor said, ushering them in. "The class is about to begin and I don't want you two to set a bad example for the children."  
  
Severus grumbled and entered. With everyone out of sight, Thor grabbed the front of Sirius robe and pulled him down so they were eye-leveled.  
  
"Lose your temper at Uncle again and I promise you a long, suffering death," said Thor. "No one talks to Uncle in that way unless they have a death wish."  
  
"Alright, alright," said Sirius. "I didn't mean to. It was a reflex and he insulted me first."  
  
"Insults are Uncle's tactic to keep people from getting close to him," Thor said, releasing his hand from the robe. "Just act like they don't affect you and it'll confuse him. Then he might think there's something different about you and he'll have to talk to you to find out what changed. Don't you know talking is the foundation in a relationship?"  
  
Thor went into the Great Hall, leaving Sirius with his thoughts. It wasn't until one of the Creevey brothers, Colin, bumped into him that brought him back to reality. The hyper boy could rival Loki in energy but he wasn't as daring.  
  
"Are you helping Auror Snape with the class?" asked Colin, fiddling with his new camera his father gave him over the summer. "My younger brother, Dennis, was supposed to take this class with me but he's playing with the Giant Squid tonight."  
  
"I see," said Sirius, losing himself in the Gryffindor's fast rambling.  
  
"Dennis has a special bond with it you see," said Colin. "He fell into the lake on his journey across it during a storm when he was a first-year but the Giant Squid saved him. The other professors warned him not to get too attached because it's not predictable but Dennis says it's tamed."  
  
"The class is about to begin," yelled Thor.  
  
Sirius and Colin went in together. The Hall was empty of the usual tables and chairs. There were many students, but mostly Gryffindors and Slytherins and a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, who showed up. Cho Chang was one of the Ravenclaws there. Some were in groups of their own Houses but the largest bunch that caught Sirius' attention was the one sitting on the floor. Loki, Akira, Kazuki, Leo, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Theodore, Vincent, Gregory, Neville, and Blaise were sitting in a semi- circle. Colin walked over to Ginny's side and sat down.  
  
"Take a seat everyone," said Thor.  
  
"On the floor?" asked Cho. "It's dirty."  
  
"You can't control everything in a situation," said Thor. "If you were stranded on an inhabited island, would you not sleep on the dirty ground and stand all night. Some things you have to take in stride or you'll die before you are saved. Now everyone, sit."  
  
They all sat.  
  
"Welcome to Auror Training," said Thor. "This is not a class you take because you want to become an Auror in the future but it will be an advantage. This is a class that will teach you how to survive."  
  
"Survive from what?" asked a Ravenclaw boy named Terry Boot.  
  
"Anything, everything, anyone, everyone," said Thor. "This is not an easy course and believe me, there will be bruises by the end of every class. If you are not completely serious in participating in this optional class then you should leave now."  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Very well," said Thor. "You can still leave anytime you want."  
  
"So we won't be using mats?" asked Dean.  
  
"Would there be plushy mats softening your fall if you were fighting a real enemy?" said Thor. "I don't think so. But don't fret. I have a large supply of healing balm that should do the job. It will be applied at the end of each class and the balm would be absorbed into your skin so you can freshen up before dinner."  
  
"Will we be assigned partners?" asked Blaise.  
  
"No, you will be using a rotating system according to your skills and growth," said Thor. "I don't want to harm you by letting you go against Loki or his friends."  
  
"Aw, you flatter me Bro," said Loki, who had his head resting on Akira's thigh and his feet propped on Leo's legs. "I'm not that strong."  
  
"Which is another part of this class," said Thor. "The females and the weaker males in this class will be taught how to use the enemy's stronger physical strength against themselves. That is the reason why I asked Professor Snape and Professor Green for help assisting me."  
  
This is when the class noticed Severus and Sirius standing off to the side. When they heard their names from Thor, they walked up to the low platform Thor was standing on and went up.  
  
"As you compare the two professors, Professor Snape is slightly shorter and a lot skinnier than Professor Green," said Thor, pausing as the class erupted in laughter. "Settle down or Professor Snape will hand out detentions."  
  
That threat worked effectively and the whole class stopped laughing.  
  
"Professor Snape knows some moves to protect himself so Professor Green, would you mind punching Professor Snape in the face?" Thor said, stepping down from the platform.  
  
"Punch him in his face?" Draco cried in alarm.  
  
Leo put a hand on Draco's arm, restricting him from standing in surprise.  
  
"It's no big deal," Leo whispered to Draco, his mouth nearly touching the outer ear. "He can handle Professor Green."  
  
Draco blushed from the warm breath that caressed the side of his face.  
  
"I can't do that," said Sirius.  
  
"Go Uncle!" Loki screamed, raising an arm and waving it around. "Kick his ass! Show him what you're made off!"  
  
Leo sighed and shook his head. "This is worse than bringing him to a baseball game. That was one event I never want to repeat again."  
  
"It wasn't that bad," said Kazuki. "At least he didn't tackle any of the players."  
  
"No," said Leo. "But I remember him throwing acorns at the opposing team."  
  
"Yes, that was highly amusing," said Akira. "But after three hours of it, I think the audience wanted to kill him."  
  
"I disagree," said Kazuki. "I think the audience wanted to know where he got so many acorns to throw."  
  
"Be quiet," said Thor. "Go on Professor Green. Hit Professor Snape like you mean it."  
  
"I told you, I can't," Sirius said, backing from the Potions Master.  
  
"I'm not that weak," said Severus. "If you think you can hurt me, you're sorely wrong. The one who's going to get hurt is you."  
  
Severus stepped forward and swung an arm at Sirius' face. Sirius dodged, pulled his arm back, ready to let it loose, and hesitated. The Potions Master punched him in the gut and the DADA professor doubled over as pain erupted from his abdomen.  
  
"Professor!" yelled Harry. "Are you ok?"  
  
The other students yelled out their concern at the same time.  
  
"Go Uncle!" Loki screamed, his voice overlapping everyone and echoing loudly. "You have to win! I have money on you!"  
  
"What?" Severus exclaimed, head moving to his nephew. "You're betting on this? That's against school rules. Five points from Slytherin."  
  
The Slytherins were shocked that their Head of House took points from his own House. His action sunk into Severus' mind too late but he could always reward points when he teaches Slytherins Potions. Sirius took the opportunity that his opponent's attention was elsewhere and charged at Severus. The unexpected momentum threw off Severus' balance.  
  
"Ouch!" said Loki. "That must've hurt."  
  
Severus landed on his back but he didn't go down without a fight. He hooked his foot to Sirius' ankle and yanked. Sirius also lost his balance and fell. Whether it was accidental, coincidental, or on purpose, Sirius collapsed on top of Severus, hips to hips, chest to chest, and shoulder and shoulder. For a tiny, teeny moment of time, Sirius' lips came upon Severus'.  
  
'Holy crap,' said Loki. 'Crap, Crap. Crap.'  
  
'I wouldn't use those words but I was thinking along those lines,' said Kazuki.  
  
'Your dad's going to freak,' said Leo.  
  
'I pity the people at your home when you father hears of this,' said Akira. 'An advance warning for them would be good.'  
  
For the first time in his life, Severus experienced what people referred to as frozen in place. That goes for Sirius too. Their faces were inches apart and all they were doing were staring in each other's eyes. Colin was clicking his camera like his life depended on it and the noise bounced around the walls of the Great Hall because no one made a sound. Ron, Dean, Cho, and a few Hufflepuffs looked ill in the face. The rest had different reactions such as shock or scared but happiness in Loki's case.  
  
"Get off of me!" Severus said, shoving Sirius away.  
  
Severus walked briskly out the Great Hall, his robes billowing. He headed straight to the dungeons to his rooms.  
  
"Class dismissed!" said Thor. "The next will be held on the fourth, same time, same place, but dress in loose Muggle clothing and comfortable footwear. Those with long hair, tie it up, and no accessories."  
  
The Auror ran after Severus while Sirius was still on the platform, dazed.  
  
"Professor Green?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of Sirius' eyes. "Are you in a trance or something?"  
  
Loki went over to Colin.  
  
"I'll pay you three galleons if you developed the pictures of Professor Snape and Professor Green in wallet-size and give them to me during dinner," said Loki. "I'll give you another three to not show them to anyone else and to destroy the negatives."  
  
"Deal," said Colin.  
  
They shook hands to seal the transaction and Gryffindor cameraman left to his self-made dark room on the second floor. Harry finally got a response from Sirius when he slapped him lightly in the cheek.  
  
"Huh?" said Sirius.  
  
Kazuki leaned close and whispered, "Professor Snape went to his rooms."  
  
"Thanks," Sirius said, running to find the Potions Master.  
  
"I need to write a letter," said Loki. "Come on Slytherins. It's time to go back to our Common Room."  
  
For some unknown reason, the Slytherins listened to him. Maybe it was because he was a Snape or maybe they liked him for his personality. Anyway, the Slytherins left and so the rest left as well. Hours passed.  
  
In a place much farther and a lot more protected than Voldemort's headquarters, Vector was enjoying his after-dinner coffee with the J-ROM employee, Doctor Ami. Ami was Vector's Potions Master when she was worked at Sakura before she switched to become a government worker.  
  
'How's Severus?' asked Ami. 'He seemed interested in my pet project when I met him in the summer.'  
  
'You mean the Blood potion?' Vector said, sipping his imported Hawaiian coffee. 'He likes to know what's going on in the Potions world but with his tight schedule, it is impossible for him to attend to any of the conferences or seminars.'  
  
'Pity,' said Ami. 'He would enjoy them.'  
  
Sparky the house elf popped into the parlor room. In his hands was a letter.  
  
'Master Vector has letter from Master Loki,' said Sparky. 'Would Master want to read it now?'  
  
'Yes,' said Vector.  
  
'How are your sons doing in Hogwarts?' said Ami.  
  
'The silly boys can have fun no matter where they are,' Vector said, opening the letter. 'Hmm, this handwriting is Loki's. I hope nothing happened to Severus.'  
  
'Why do you say that?' said Ami.  
  
'Thor is supposed to keep me up-to-date with Severus and his life, not Loki,' said Vector. 'Loki forgets about my existence if he's playing around unless there was something major occurred and it's something that Thor would not tell me.'  
  
'Like any normal teenager,' said Ami.  
  
'It's worse than I thought.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Vector gave her the letter. 'Read for yourself.'  
  
Ami unfolded the letter and in sloppy print:  
  
To my Dearest Dad,  
  
There was an incident earlier that I just know Bro won't tell you. Bro worries about what you would do if you hear of this incident. Today, during Bro's class, Auror Training, Uncle and Mr. Black were assisting him by having the two of them fight. No one was badly hurt but you won't believe what happened if I only told you in words. In the envelope with this letter are pictures of Uncle and Mr. Black's kissing. It was a short, almost non- existing meeting of lips but the unchanging fact is that Mr. Black was the first person Uncle had ever kissed. Punishment should be given to Mr. Black and I am hoping you would make an appearance at Hogwarts to do it.  
  
From your Darling Son,  
  
Loki Snape  
  
'Oh dear,' said Ami. 'May I see the pictures?'  
  
Vector handed her the pictures.  
  
'Mr. Black is quite the looker for a fugitive,' said Ami.  
  
'But no one is allowed to take my baby brother's first kiss from him without consent,' said Vector. 'I have preparations to plan.'  
  
'Preparations for what?' said Ami.  
  
'My visit to Hogwarts of course,' said Vector. 'Loki is correct. I have to punish Mr. Black for tainting my baby brother.'  
  
Ami smiled. 'Would you mind if I came with you? I want to talk to Severus about my project and to see what your punishment would be.'  
  
'I would be delighted to have your company,' said Vector.  
  
The two shared another smile, albeit the smiles were rather too wicked to qualify as nice.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - MERRY (early) CHRISTMAS! Tomorrow is a friend's birthday, the day after is Christmas Eve, and then Christmas so I'm taking a break from writing. Notes: (1) Aries Green is Sirius' false name because I'm an Aries and I was watching Friends while writing. (2) J-ROM stands for Japanese Regulated Organization of Magic. A big THANK YOU to all my reviewers and readers. 


	17. Do you want to go on a date with me?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore 5  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Harry/Kazuki and Leo/Draco  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
17. Do you want to go on a date with me?  
  
(Posted 01/24/04 - Saturday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius ran down the stone steps leading to the dungeons faster than anyone had ever before, heading directly to Severus' rooms. Once there, he stood rigidly outside the painting that guarded the door, having an internal battle to whether or not he should go inside.  
  
"Severus has potions all over the place and within easy reach too," Sirius said to himself. "It wouldn't do us both any good if he splashes something dreadful on me, and he's fast with his wand. Damn myself! I really should have listened to Thor and punched Severus!"  
  
The portrait swung opened and the young Auror walked out, clearly frustrated as he absentmindedly tugged his small ponytail. He glared Sirius who was the cause of this.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," said Sirius. "I didn't mean to do it."  
  
Thor sighed dejectedly, seeing the sincerity in the man's eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," he said. "I doubt even the best seer could have predicted this outcome."  
  
"How's the situation in there?" Sirius asked, frowning deeply. "How's he taking it?"  
  
"Truthfully, not too good," said Thor. "He's angry that this happened in front of students, confused as to how he should react to you, and scared what his brother, my father, would do to you if he hears of this. By now, Loki would have sent a letter back home so there's no twisting the facts so I recommend you hide until this blows over."  
  
"He can't be that dangerous," said Sirius.  
  
Thor shot him a pitying look.  
  
"Err, I mean, your father won't kill me or permanently maim me, would he?" asked Sirius. "It was just a kiss."  
  
"It wasn't just a kiss," Thor said, still giving him the pity look. "It was Uncle's FIRST kiss."  
  
"WHAT!" Sirius screamed.  
  
A thud came from the other side of the portrait.  
  
"You better go in and fix the problem," said Thor. "Uncle has been throwing stuff around and he'll run out of unbreakable objects soon."  
  
"Okay," Sirius said, taking a deep breath and puffing his chest out. "I'll take responsibility."  
  
"At least you're improving from your previous self," said Thor. "Hopefully my father sees that in you and gives you and Uncle his blessing."  
  
"You're making this sound like a marriage proposal," noted Sirius.  
  
Thor nodded tersely. "It is, more or less. Father doesn't want his only baby brother to feel any kind of heartache and broken relationships are the worst. So you better not be playing around because there'll be a long line of people who would make Hell seem like a kiddies' playground."  
  
"You'll probably be the first one, huh?" Sirius said.  
  
"Nope, my father will," said Thor. "Then me and Loki, and my birth-giver. Then Loki's friends and Rin even though he absolutely hates violence."  
  
"I get it, I get it," said Sirius.  
  
Another thud came from inside.  
  
"I'll ward this area off to everyone else," said Thor. "See you at dinner and if Uncle isn't with you, your head is mine."  
  
Sirius nodded. Thor walked away; waving his right hand in a circular motion, as wards to keep people away was put up.  
  
"Damn, he's using wand-less at such a young age," Sirius thought.  
  
He was never one for politeness and entered his former enemy's rooms without knocking. He was caught off-guard as a pillow sailed from the couch to hit him on the face. Severus made a 'humph' noise when he saw who was the intruder was.  
  
"Didn't they teach you manners in prison?" Severus seethed. "Like fetch, bark, shake hands, and not to meddle in other people's affairs."  
  
"As I recall, this affair has something to do with me as well," Sirius said, sitting on a comfortable armchair.  
  
Severus was on his couch, fingers twitching to throw a heavy block of brick to the guy who created this mess. Unfortunately, there wasn't any but the last couch pillow had to suffice. Sirius did nothing as this one hit his face like the first one. Severus had excellent aim.  
  
"Leave!"  
  
"No," Sirius said firmly. "We're going to talk like adults."  
  
Severus sneered. "I know I am but are you? You haven't matured at all during your Azkaban imprisonment. Twelve years is not a short period."  
  
"It's not," said Sirius. "But I haven't spent my time freed from that hellhole doing nothing but worry about Harry's safety. I can think as an adult and I've thought about the same question night after night for the past month or maybe longer. Do you want to know what that question is?"  
  
"I'm not interested," Severus said, crossing his arms. "Now leave!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself," Sirius said, losing the cool he had earlier. "You were too busy throwing things in here that you didn't notice Thor threatening me outside."  
  
"He threatened you?" Severus said incredibly. "Wait, he would. What else did he say? He must have told you something else."  
  
"As a matter of fact, he did," said Sirius. "He told me that the kiss was your first and your brother is going to harm me if he thinks I am not up to his standards."  
  
"THOR TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius said, ignorant to the other's humiliation. "I mean it is weird that you've never been kissed before but there's nothing wrong with saving it for someone special and I'm sorry I took it away."  
  
Severus blushed and mumbled, "It wasn't even a real kiss."  
  
"It was chaste, yes, but it was still a kiss," said Sirius. "Now, do you want to know the question that's been bothering me?"  
  
"You'll tell me anyway," Severus said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Out with it."  
  
Sirius stared straight into Severus' eyes and held them with the sheer seriousness in the green irises. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"  
  
For the second time in one day, Severus was frozen from shock. The Potions Master was speechless and Sirius stood. He went towards the thin man on the couch but when he was within two feet, Severus tried to bolt. Sirius grabbed Severus around the waist and flung him back down.  
  
Sirius towered over him. "You're not getting off that easy. I've been in denial but there was no mistaking the warmth I felt when we kissed. I don't care if that was an accident because I'm going to do again to prove to you that we belong together."  
  
"What?" Severus squeaked.  
  
Sirius pushed himself against Severus' body and sealed their lips together. Severus shut his eyes automatically as an unfamiliar sensation traveled through his body. The larger body on top of him kept him from moving much but not uncomfortable. Sirius definitely had more experience in kissing and the rest so Severus had no choice but to be the submissive partner. When oxygen became a problem, Sirius ended the kiss and lifted his head up. Then gave the trapped man another kiss, only shorter and minus the tongue.  
  
"Umm," Severus was baffled that anyone, especially his torturer from his school years, would ever want to kiss him. Twice! Not counting the Great Hall one.  
  
"You didn't answer my original question," Sirius said in a husky tone, licking his lips to taste Severus' sweet blend of mint and honey. "Do you want to go on a date with me? It doesn't have to be anything fancy. A trip to Hogsmeade would be counted as a date but if you don't like the idea of going public then we can just stay in the castle."  
  
Severus was touched that Sirius was asking him for his opinion. "Umm, anything's fine."  
  
"Then Hogsmeade it is," Sirius said, grinning and removing himself from Severus. "I'm glad we had this adult talk."  
  
Severus resumed his normal persona. "I'm glad you're glad but Vector will still come to do his so-called interview."  
  
"What do you mean by interview?" Sirius said, warning bells going off. "I'm not going for a life-long career."  
  
The tiny half-smile that was on Severus' face disappeared. "I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into."  
  
"Err, I'm not all clear on some things," said Sirius. "Thor didn't say anything about an interview but he did say that courting you would be like a marriage proposal."  
  
"Okay," said Severus. "So you know the important point."  
  
"Does that mean that if I ask you to marry me, you would?" said Sirius.  
  
Severus pushed him farther on the couch. "No, I wouldn't because I can't."  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"Have you already forgotten?" said Severus. "You're a fugitive hiding in Hogwarts and the Dark Lord is rising."  
  
That damped the atmosphere.  
  
"How about after my name is cleared and You-Know-Who is defeated?" said Sirius. "Will you marry me then?"  
  
"You're thinking way ahead of yourself," said Severus. "You have to pass my brother's inspection and I never mentioned marriage."  
  
"It's time for dinner," said Sirius.  
  
"Not hungry," said Severus.  
  
Sirius sighed. "You just don't want to face the students. Thor said if you don't come with me for dinner, he would have my head. And don't you want to see if Rin return from his date with the centaur? I can see you're concerned."  
  
Severus glowered but nodded. "You're becoming like a second Loki, using Rin against me."  
  
Above several levels, in the Great Hall, students were sitting themselves for dinner. The transfers and Draco weren't there and Harry was getting antsy. The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't the only person. Thor and Rin, who was informed about the Auror Training incident, were waiting for Sirius and Severus. Their food came but hardly touched.  
  
"Why aren't they here yet?" Harry said, swinging his head to the Slytherin table. "They're usually punctual for meals."  
  
"You're just wondering where Kazuki is," teased Fred or George.  
  
"Of course, of course," said George or Fred. "Boyfriends need to see each other as often as possible."  
  
"I love you Kazuki!" Lee, a friend of the twins, said dramatically in a false female pitch. "Let's run into the sunset holding hands along the seashore!"  
  
The twins and Lee laughed jollily.  
  
"Kazuki's not my boyfriend," Harry said, blushing.  
  
"That's true," said George.  
  
"Kazuki could be your girlfriend and no one would be the wiser," said Fred.  
  
"Shut up," Harry said without zest.  
  
"You're staring at the doors again," said Ron. "Relax, they'll be here."  
  
"I have questions about their school and classes too," said Hermione. "Look, I even wrote out a list."  
  
Ron was about to retort about her bottomless curiosity when the chattering level lowered. The reason was apparent. Skipping in like an overgrown child on sugar, Loki arrived in wearing a bright red T-shirt with a big smiley face on the back, his customary sneakers with smiley stickers, and baggy blue windbreaker pants. Draco and Leo sauntered in next, wearing matching outfits, white T-shirts and black jeans. Kazuki, bored with his male uniform, decided to wear a purple mesh top and a long black skirt. Akira was in Japan, attending his father's study session in Go strategies. The talking picked up again.  
  
"Hey Lightning," Loki said, walking to the Gryffindor table while the rest sat at the Slytherin table. "Missed me?"  
  
"Yes, I missed you," said Harry. "Where's Akira?"  
  
"Doing something related to his work," answered Loki.  
  
"That guy works?" asked Ron. "What does he do?"  
  
"Long story short, he earns an adult's pay by playing a game that requires a lot of thinking," said Loki. "I guess it's similar to a professional chess player."  
  
"There are such things as professional chess players?" Ron said, surprised.  
  
Loki blinked at the redhead. "You don't know?"  
  
"Hmm, interesting," Ron mumbled to himself.  
  
Fred chuckled. "Baby brother, I hope you don't - "  
  
"Hurt yourself thinking too much," finished George.  
  
"Loki, why aren't the others sitting here?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry mentally thanked his brainy friend.  
  
"Why should we?" said Loki. "It's unfair for the Slytherins to try and become friends with your guys by sitting at your table. How about you Gryffindors make an effort to uniting the two Houses?"  
  
"You have a point," said Hermione.  
  
Colin entered into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry. He was finally growing out of is hero-worshiping and stopped taking close-ups of the Boy-Who-Lived. His camera stayed by his side though.  
  
"The pictures were alright?" the small fourth year asked Loki.  
  
"Perfect," said Loki. "I can't believe you developed them so fast and went to the Slytherins' dorms to give them to me."  
  
"I'm trying to do what should have been done earlier," said Colin. "Befriending people from different Houses."  
  
Loki patted him on the shoulder fondly. "I've taught you well but you should wear other stuff besides the school uniform and pajamas."  
  
"I'll do that tomorrow night," promised Colin.  
  
"That's allowed?" asked Hermione.  
  
Loki gasped loudly. "You haven't read the volumes on school regulations? Mr. Flinch has the whole set in his office."  
  
"I see," Hermione said slowly. "I might ask to borrow them when I have free time."  
  
"You should," said Loki. "So anyone who wants to come with me to the Slytherin table for dinner can come."  
  
The youngest Snape left and those who followed him were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Colin, the twins, and Lee. The three seventh years were there for business purposes. The Weasleys Wheezes were undergoing promotion. Ron made sure to sit between friends but he wasn't glaring at anyone. Hermione was having her list of questions answered and Colin was listening. Harry was just happy to be surrounded by people who cared about him. On the teacher's platform, Thor and Rin saw everything that happened below.  
  
"Loki is really a positive influence on Hogwarts," Rin whispered to Thor.  
  
"Ah, but there are secrets he can't tell Harry or his friends," said Thor. "Those secrets might tear them apart."  
  
"Firenze hinted at obstacles that will be occurring in the next few months," said Rin. "I have a vague idea what they are but I wish I can See clearer."  
  
Thor frowned. "You shouldn't try to See here. You never know whose watching."  
  
"I had Firenze guarding me," said Rin.  
  
"You're getting along well," said Thor.  
  
"He's nice," said Rin. "But Father doesn't seem to like him."  
  
"Uncle doesn't like a lot of people," said Thor. "What I really want to know is where Uncle and Aries are."  
  
At that moment Severus and Sirius walked into the Great Hall and, ignoring the glances and whispers from students and staff, went to their regular seats.  
  
"Speak of the devil," said Rin. "Oh my, Father looks different."  
  
"Yea," said Thor. "He does."  
  
Rin's smile grew wider. "He looks content. If Uncle Vector gives them his blessing, I'll be glad to have another father."  
  
"And Loki and I wouldn't mind another uncle," Thor said, grinning under his napkin as he wiped his mouth.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - Sorry for the delay! Next chapter: Hogsmeade weekend! 


	18. Do you love him?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore 5  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Harry/Kazuki and Leo/Draco  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
18. Do you love him?  
  
(Posted 02/07/04 - Saturday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Classes and time spent outside classes with the transfer students were an eye-opener. They were labeled more eccentric than Dumbledore, interacting with all Houses, and telling them things no parents would want their children to hear. Each of them had their own personal fan-club, where members were assigned to stalk their mortal god. Moving on, there were outrageous rumors about the Potions Master and the DADA teacher and everyday new ones were formed because of the large amount of time they were spotted together. Thor understood that Severus and Sirius needed to spend quality time together and didn't ask them for help in his second class, though the young man couldn't stop himself from picturing the different scenario that could occur if his father comes.  
  
"Snap out of it Bro," said Loki. "We empty-headed students need your guidance in learning how to protect ourselves from the big bad wizards."  
  
"Class is in session and I told you before that if you disrespect me I would punish you accordingly," said Thor. "Run ten laps around the Great Hall."  
  
"Yes Sir!" cried Loki. "Your wish is my command!"  
  
He jumped up from the floor and began jogging.  
  
"I didn't say jog," said Thor. "That doesn't look like running to me."  
  
Loki increased his speed as the other students stared in amusement. "Did I ever tell you that you're a slave-driver?"  
  
"Everyday," said Thor.  
  
"Oh yea," Loki said thoughtfully as the class laughed.  
  
Thor clapped his hands loudly. "Attention! I'll start today's class off while Mr. Snape runs. I'm glad you all came here in Muggle clothes like I had asked because we're going to learn the first thing you have to perfect before proceeding onto something more difficult. Does anyone have any idea what I'm talking about?"  
  
Akira, Leo, and Kazuki raised their hands.  
  
"Besides the Japanese students," clarified Thor.  
  
The three teenagers lowered their arms. No one else knew what their Auror Training instructor was talking about so nobody volunteered.  
  
"Any guesses?" asked Thor. "Just yell them out."  
  
"Umm, learn how to defend maybe," Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"That's good. Does anyone want to elaborate with the defending idea?" said Thor. "What about you Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"We could learn to cast a shield," asked Ron. "I mean, knowing how to attack your enemy is good and everything but a person should know how to protect himself and the people around because safety should always come first."  
  
"Good, good," commented Thor. "Who else has something to say? Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I think the first thing a person should learn before offense and defense is the right way of falling," said Draco.  
  
The class was confused as Thor nodded in agreement.  
  
"Explain why to the class," said Thor.  
  
"When you get hit and fall down, being able to get back on your feet in the fastest and safest way possible is vital," Draco said, shifting closer to Leo as he noticed people were actually listening to him speak. "If you fell down wrong and can't get up because you twisted, sprained, or broken something, then you become a burden."  
  
"That's exactly why we're learning to fall correctly today," said Thor. "I award five points to Slytherin."  
  
Draco smiled smugly.  
  
"Falling is a one person exercise so I won't be pairing you guys up," said Thor. "I want you all to spread out with a lot of space between you and the next person. And Loki, you're going to be the example."  
  
"Sure thing," Loki said, completing his tenth lap and walking to his brother without breaking a sweat. "This falling thing is a cinch."  
  
"Then you should be happy to know that you're going to be my helper for the rest of the school year," Thor said, then checking the positions of the students.  
  
Loki groaned. "I'm not a cat so I don't have nine lives for you to play with."  
  
"You've survive my training before," said Thor. "Ms. Chang, you shouldn't have chosen to stand between Mr. Potter and Mr. Shimizu. Why don't you go to the back?"  
  
Cho gave Kazuki a dirty look, which was met with no reaction.  
  
'That girl should be hung naked from the tallest tower,' said Loki. 'And I know the Astronomy Tower is the highest and it has the best view of the grounds. She could entertain herself until someone saves her.'  
  
'Loki, that's not funny,' Thor said warningly.  
  
'Yes it is,' said Leo. 'I wouldn't mind getting Colin to take pictures.'  
  
'Didn't you do the same thing to a bully a few years back?" said Akira.  
  
'Yup,' said Loki.  
  
'You don't have to do anything for me since I can handle her myself,' said Kazuki. 'She's no match for me.'  
  
'I know but that doesn't lessen my anger towards her,' said Loki. 'She could try every sleazy way but she would never have Harry because he likes you.'  
  
'You're being delusional again,' said Kazuki.  
  
'I think you're the delusional one,' said Loki. 'It's so obvious.'  
  
Thor clapped his hands again. "Refrain from speaking Japanese while in my class."  
  
"Yes Sir," said Loki. "You want me to fall now?"  
  
At Thor's signal, Loki pitched head-first to the ground as gravity took over. In the last second, he moved his hands in front of his chest, slapped the floor with a resounding noise, and rolled to his feet.  
  
"Did everyone see what he did?" asked Thor.  
  
Several students shook their heads.  
  
"It was too fast," said Cho.  
  
Loki sighed at her stupidity. "That's what Draco said earlier. The faster you regain your balance, the better chance you have to beat your opponent."  
  
"Do it again," ordered Thor. "Bring your speed down by half."  
  
"That's like being a snail," complained Loki.  
  
"Do it," said Thor.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea," said Loki. "I'm just a tool for you, O Brother of Mine."  
  
"Yes you are," said Thor.  
  
The pouting teen repeated the fall at a slower pace but still, some didn't see clearly. Thor was a perfectionist so he made Loki do the fall five more times until everyone had the actions imprinted in their minds.  
  
"Now that the visuals are done, the practical part of the lesson starts," said Thor. "Well, what are you waiting for? All of you! Fall until I call your name. When I call your name, go sit on the platform because it means you've done the exercise correctly."  
  
The Great Hall was filled with slapping sounds. Thor would give out advice if a student was doing it seriously wrong but it was mostly trial and error. The Japanese had their names called after one try while Harry and Draco got it right on their third try. Ron, Blaise, Theodore, and Hermione managed to do it on their fifth. By the time the class was dismissed, only three fourths of the class had their names called.  
  
"We'll continue in our next class," said Thor. "By the way, I'll be a chaperone on the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Those who are coming have to be at the entrance hall by eleven. One minute after and you can't come."  
  
"But it's a Saturday," whined Loki. "I can't even wake up at eleven."  
  
Thor gave him a pointed look. "Then have one of your friends do it."  
  
"I sleep at eleven," said Leo. "You can't count on me."  
  
"I have a Go event to attend this weekend," said Akira. "I'm leaving when class ends on Friday."  
  
"I also have an urgent matter to attend to," said Kazuki. "I'm sorry."  
  
"We're Gryffindors," said Harry, Ron, and Colin.  
  
"We girls aren't allowed in boys' dormitory," said Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Loki sighed. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Umm, I can wake you if you like," said Theodore. "I'm an early-riser."  
  
"You're a real pal Theo," Loki said, swinging a friendly arm around the slim boy's shoulder. "But I'm going to need more than one person to wake me up."  
  
"Hey, you haven't even asked me yet," said Draco.  
  
"Do I smell jealousy Jr.?" said Loki. "You can't be so selfish. You already have Leo."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Draco.  
  
Leo hit Loki up-side his head. "Watch your mouth."  
  
"Ouch!" Loki said, rubbing his new bump indignantly. "You hit too hard."  
  
"I think he's still angry at you for turning off the hot water when he was showering," whispered Draco. "Or maybe it's that time you magic-ed his clothes into hot pink in our History of Magic class. Or it could be last night at dinner where you dumped an ice cube down his pants."  
  
"Blah, he's not the type for grudges," said Loki.  
  
"Who says," said Leo.  
  
"Me, your God!" said Loki.  
  
"Children please," Thor said, feeling the beginning of a migraine. "Go back to your dorms and clean up for dinner."  
  
"Yes Sir," Loki said, saluting his brother. "On your mark, get set, GO!"  
  
He sprinted out of the Great Hall. The Slytherins were still unused to the Snape's crazy behavior but they're improving. Instead of standing dumbly, they returned to the dungeons.  
  
"Hogsmeade is not going to survive the whirlwind named Loki," thought Thor. "At least there isn't that many Hogsmeade weekends."  
  
Before you know it, it was Saturday. Thor and McGonagall were the teachers assigned for this trip because they picked the short straws. Depending on how close you were to Loki and his friends, you wouldn't be startled at seeing them at the entrance hall. Leo was leaning against the wall, carrying his laptop, and dozing. Loki was laying the floor, spread-eagle, with a yellow messenger bag. Draco was telling Theodore stories about living with the Japanese to pass time.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said as the other Gryffindors stared in shock.  
  
"Morning Lightning," Loki said, lifting a hand in greeting. "Morning Red, Hermes, Ginger, Flash."  
  
In response, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Colin said their good mornings. In fifteen minutes, all the people who want to go to Hogsmeade showed up. When Thor announced they were leaving, Loki shook Leo violently to wake him and received another whack on the head. Down in Severus' quarters, two adults were preparing for their date.  
  
"I've changed my mind," Severus said, sitting next to Sirius on the couch.  
  
"What?" Sirius said.  
  
"Hogsmeade is too open," said Severus. "I'm still being watched and tested for my loyalty to the Dark Lord. You could be used against me if they find out our relationship."  
  
"You're being paranoid," Sirius said, hugging his boyfriend. "Hey, your hair's not greasy."  
  
"Shut up, being paranoid has saved my life more times than I can remember," said Severus. "And my hair was never greasy when we were living on Privet Drive."  
  
"I know but that was because Loki forced you into taking care of yourself," said Sirius. "So if we're not going to Hogsmeade, we could do something else right here."  
  
"You have a dirty mind," said Severus.  
  
Sirius kissed Severus on the temple. "That's because you're too hot."  
  
"HELLO!"  
  
The door opened and Vector barged in, smiling evilly. Severus leaped from Sirius arms to the far side of the couch before the DADA professor could register who came in. When he did, his face turned white. Ami was laughing at the scene as she invited herself to the room.  
  
"Vector!" exclaimed Severus. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To see you of course," said Vector. "I got the most interesting letter from the silly boy and I wanted to speak to you about it."  
  
"Err, Loki wrote you a letter?" asked Severus. "What was in the letter?"  
  
"I think you know better than I do," said Vector. "Ami, take my brother away, would you? I need to have a few words with Mr. Black, alone."  
  
"What are you planning to do Vector?" said Severus.  
  
"Come on," said Ami. "You'll make it worse by staying here."  
  
"But Doctor," said Severus.  
  
"Your darling will be fine," said Ami. "Have a little trust in him."  
  
Sirius gave Severus a shaky smile as the Potions Master was led out of his rooms to upstairs. Vector was still smiling in the same manner as he sat down.  
  
"We'll make this short because Sev is a worrywart," said Vector. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes, more than life itself," Sirius said immediately.  
  
Vector's smile grew more sinister. "That was what I was hoping you would say. Here."  
  
Sirius caught a small vial. The liquid inside was watery and colorless.  
  
"What's this?" Sirius asked, uncorking it and taking an experimental sniff. "It's odorless too."  
  
"It's a hazardous poison I created for the Ministry when I was younger," answered Vector, entwining his fingers and resting his chin on top. "Like you've notice, it has no color, no smell, and also non-detectable in a person's system."  
  
Sirius held the vial away from him. "Why are you carrying this on you? I mean, why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"I want you to drink it," said Vector.  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" screamed Sirius.  
  
"By refusing, you're telling me you don't really love my baby brother more than life itself," said Vector. "It's sad. Do you know what I do to people like you who would lie to gain something, like my baby brother's heart for example?"  
  
"You'll break your brother's heart if you kill me," reasoned Sirius.  
  
Vector laughed. "I said it was poison but I never mentioned it having the ability to kill. The most damage it has done was put a healthy man to the hospital for a month but he lived, thought he stopped drinking water after that."  
  
"So to prove my love for Severus, I have to drink this poison that could incapacitate me for a month?" said Sirius.  
  
"You should be stronger than that man," said Vector. "I have a busy schedule so drink up."  
  
"Cheers," Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
He drained the vial in one swig and waited for the pain. One second, two second, and three seconds passes and nothing happened. Vector guffawed merrily.  
  
"You're a funny person," said the businessman. "You really believed I would poison you. The best expression I've ever seen right before you drank it. My God, you are truly Severus' equal."  
  
Sirius was scared. "So what did I drink?"  
  
"Water, just plain water," said Vector.  
  
Sirius was relieved. "You couldn't tell whether you were joking or not."  
  
"Practice," said Vector.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," said Sirius. "Where did that doctor take Severus? He must be worried sick."  
  
"Ah," said Vector. "They went to the Great Hall for lunch and talk about potions. They're both fanatics so I think he's forgotten about you."  
  
"He might be but I'm glad I passed your interview," Sirius said, shaking the older man's hand.  
  
"It is I who is glad you passed," said Vector. "My baby brother isn't getting any younger or nicer and he should have someone that can make him happy."  
  
"I'm your man for the job," said Sirius.  
  
"I know you'll do well," said Vector. "But as a warning, if you hurt him, physically or emotionally, there won't be enough of you to fit a ring box. You understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Absolutely," said Sirius. "Let's go to the Great Hall."  
  
"Yes, let's go," said Vector.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - Will Hogsmeade remain unscathed with Loki on the loose? Stay tuned for more idiocy in the next chapter! 


	19. Lucius Malfoy was kidnapped?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore 5  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Harry/Kazuki and Leo/Draco  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
19. Lucius Malfoy was kidnapped?  
  
(Posted 02/26/04 – Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So this is the Hogsmeade you've been telling me about," Loki said, turning his head side to side as he absorbed the scenery. "Not too shabby, but small town, isn't it?"  
  
"It's the last Wizarding town that exists today," said Draco.  
  
"This is a very popular sight for Hogwarts students who want to take a break from the school surroundings," Harry said, inhaling the scent of grass, people, and the very stores. "Though it's a pity only third-years and up can come."  
  
Loki nodded. "No matter how wonderful a place could be, it begins to feel like a cage if you don't go out once in awhile."  
  
"Makes you wonder if Snape is really mad from hiding in the dungeons all these years," said Ron.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione, hitting his arm. "Don't say that."  
  
"That hurt," said Ron.  
  
"I'm not involving in a couple's spat," said Ginny. "Hey Colin, let's go walk a bit. I want to visit Zonko's."  
  
"Sure," said Colin. "Meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks later."  
  
"Kay," said Loki. "Enjoy your date!"  
  
They simultaneously rolled their eyes, waved, and left.  
  
"Sorry but it's true," Ron said to Loki. "Snape is hell-bent on torturing us students with his lessons and he scares Neville."  
  
"Funny," said Leo. "The students at Sakura loved Mr. Snape's lessons."  
  
"You serious?" said Ron.  
  
"Yup, Uncle's popular in my old school," said Loki. "He has this mysterious personality going on that drove people crazy. The crazy turns into obsession and last year, I had about three different stalkers, trying to get information about Uncle from me. It was fun."  
  
"It was fun being stalked?" Theodore said, fitting into the group easier than Ron after a week of sharing a room with the Japanese.  
  
"Yea," said Loki. "Instead of them pissing me off, I pissed them off by doing my disappearing act. Or I could always lead them in circles."  
  
"So that was why we got lost so many times last year when we went on field trips," said Leo. "You knew you were being followed."  
  
"Of course," Loki said, rocking on balls of his feet and ginning like an idiot.  
  
Leo grabbed him around the neck and gave him a hard rub on the head. "Those outings ruined my favorite pair of sneakers."  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Loki said, trying to pry open Leo's arm. "Help me! Help me! Someone! Anyone! There's a child molester touching me! Ouch!"  
  
Loki was shrieking in gibberish by then and Harry covered his ears since he was the closest. Hermione giggled, Theodore laughed silently, and Ron was freaked. Wizards and witches stared wide-eyed at Leo, hearing child molester, but the Hogwarts students ignored it.  
  
Thor noticed the spectacle and came over to them. "Behave yourselves."  
  
Leo released Loki and he stumbled before catching himself. Ron was even more freaked in the presence of another Snape in close proximity. Harry, Hermione, Theodore weren't worried as they saw the tiny upward twitch at his mouth.  
  
"The people here don't take your jokes as lightly as back home, little monkey," said Thor. "Keep your insane character in check."  
  
"But Bro, I'm outside," said Loki. "You know how being outside affects me."  
  
Thor sighed and smoothed the bangs hanging down his brother's forehead. "I know exactly how it affects you. Why do you think I call you little monkey. It wasn't for your brown skin and long arms."  
  
Loki paused. "Oh."  
  
"That was your first warning," said Thor. "One more outburst like that and you're not coming to Hogsmeade again."  
  
The Auror on leave walked away.  
  
"That's harsh," said Ron.  
  
"It's no problem," said Loki. "That was just words and he won't act on it. He's a big softie underneath the layers and layers of bitterness."  
  
"That's deep," said Harry.  
  
"His family is dysfunctional," said Leo. "I thought you figured that out by yourself."  
  
"Err," said Ron.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say about your friend's family," said Hermione.  
  
"His family is dysfunctional as well," said Loki. "That's the bond between us, Kazuki, and Akira. All our families are messed-up in different ways but still messed-up. I guess the same goes for Lightning and Jr."  
  
"You're right," said Harry. "We're kids with issues."  
  
"My life isn't as intricate as yours," said Draco. "I don't have a Dark Wizard attempting to take my life every year."  
  
"You too Theo," said Loki.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Theodore.  
  
"My instinct tells me you're like us," said Loki. "Not to mention your appearance and stuff screams that your home life-style sucks."  
  
"That's pretty much it," said Leo. "It's a human's innate need to connect with people socially. The ones who are denied usually becomes a hermit or commit suicide. We have no interest in either so we banded together."  
  
Theodore was speechless.  
  
"I'm hungry and thirsty," Loki said as he slipped a hand into the Slytherin's to prevent bolting. "Where's that Three Broomsticks place?"  
  
The owner, Madam Rosmerta, have had many strange customers in her time but this bunch took the number one slot. They had to combine two tables to fit everyone. Beginning with Loki and to his right was Theodore, Draco, Leo, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and back to Loki. Everyone was satisfied with the seating and Leo took a second to start his wireless laptop.  
  
"So, what would it be?" said Rosmerta. "Will it be butterbeer for you cute youngsters?"  
  
Loki frowned at butterbeer and smiled at being called cute. "Butterbeer sounds so ugh. Do you have iced coffee?"  
  
"Odd request but yes, we have iced coffee," Rosmerta said, hardly believing a student NOT getting a butterbeer.  
  
"Make that two iced coffees," Leo said, entering his passwords. "I'm going to need the extra energy if you're ingesting sugar."  
  
"Hit him for me, Jr.," said Loki.  
  
Rosmerta was shocked when Draco, Lucius' son and heir to the Malfoy fortune, hit the stony boy next to him playfully. What really took the cake was the small smile Leo gave the blond, transforming him into a handsome boy-man. The curvy woman nearly had a heart attack when it resulted in a brilliant grin from Draco.  
  
"I'll have cherry-flavored pop in a glass with ice," said Harry.  
  
"What's a pop?" asked Theodore, hand trapped in Loki's death-grip.  
  
"Muggle drink," said Draco. "It's very tasty. I'll have one in grape."  
  
"It's a nonalcoholic, flavored, carbonated beverage that is commercially prepared and sold in bottles or cans," said Leo. "You should try it but be careful. It can be addictive and Loki drinks them by the dozen."  
  
"It's great," said Loki. "Until the buzz wears off and I crash."  
  
"You crash hard," Harry said, remembering his birthday party. "It took a bucket of cold water to wake you up last time."  
  
Rosmerta laughed.  
  
"I'll have the same as Draco," said Theodore.  
  
"I'll have the same as Harry," Ron said, always trying to prove his loyal friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived. "If Harry likes it, then it must be okay."  
  
"I'll have the same," said Hermione.  
  
"Alright, that's two iced coffees, three cherry soda pops, and two grapes," recited Rosmerta. "You want anything else? Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Loki's stomach grumbled.  
  
"I take that as a yes," said Rosmerta.  
  
"We'll have a slice of all the pies and cakes you have," said Leo. "It would take Loki forever to pick one so we'll just eat whatever we feel like. Bring enough forks for us."  
  
"Are you sure?" said Rosmerta. "We have a lot of pies and cakes here."  
  
"Can we afford it?" said Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry," said Draco. "It's my treat."  
  
"We don't need your daddy's dirty money," said Ron.  
  
Loki mentally counted to ten and said in his most polite tone, "Red, I am at my limit here. One more word against my friends or family and I'll have to hurt you. I don't care that you're Lightning or Hermes' friend because I would hurt you and when I say hurt, I mean really hurt you. I can make your life and your family miserable."  
  
"Go bring our order," barked Leo and Rosmerta left unwillingly.  
  
"What can you do?" Ron said, snorting.  
  
"I can do a lot," Loki said, smiling grimly. "One, I can have your father and brother, Percy, fired from the Ministry. Two, I can have your house taken away. Three, I can have the goblins fire your eldest brother William. Four, I can have your other brother Charlie fired. Do I need to go on?"  
  
Ron turned pale, causing his freckles to stand out.  
  
"That's why you shouldn't pick a fight with Loki," said Harry.  
  
"You're supposed to be on my side," said Ron. "I've been your friend longer and you picked his side. He's Snape's nephew."  
  
"There you go again with my family," said Loki. "Don't you learn from your mistakes?"  
  
"I'm not picking anyone's side," said Harry.  
  
"So you only show your true colors when Kazuki isn't here," said Leo. "It's typically. You strike me as the ignorant, chivalrous kind of guy but since Hermione is here, you must be gay."  
  
"What did you say?" Ron said, red face clashing horribly with his hair.  
  
"You're in love with Kazuki but can't do anything about it because Harry loves Kazuki too," said Leo. "You have low self-esteem because you think you're nothing but a follower of Harry. Even before that, you were overshadowed by your older brothers, which is normal in a large family. Someone has to be neglected and who else but the average or non- distinguished one such as yourself."  
  
"That's going too far," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermes, you're smart," said Loki. "You should know better. A person shouldn't verbally attack someone's family or friends. His reasons for not liking Slytherins are fallacious but that's wrong. He can't judge us."  
  
No one spoke when Rosmerta returned with their drinks and three trays of food levitating behind her.  
  
'We've got e-mail from Kazuki and Akira,' Leo said, giving his laptop to Loki. 'It's something you might find interesting.'  
  
'Is it a separate e-mail from them both or not?' Loki said, finally letting go Theodore's hand.  
  
'One e-mail from Kazuki's laptop,' said Leo.  
  
Loki's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully as he read. 'You're right. I do find this interesting.'  
  
"They're not switching to English anytime soon," Harry said, drinking his soda.  
  
"I hate it when they do this," said Draco.  
  
"Do what?" asked Theodore, tentatively sipping his purple drink. "Hey, this is good."  
  
"Loki and his friends have been close for many years," said Draco. "They've had adventures that rival Harry's and they laugh about them like they're nothing. They have inside jokes that outsiders can't begin to comprehend and that mean secrets."  
  
"Them speaking Japanese is like a signal that it's something we shouldn't ask about," said Harry.  
  
"Then they're not treating you like real friends," said Ron. "Real friends don't keep secrets from each other."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's not that. I haven't proven myself as trustworthy or capable of keeping those secrets yet."  
  
"We don't know what we have to do to earn their complete trust," said Draco.  
  
"That sounds like our Head of House," said Theodore. "He would never completely trust the Slytherins because he doesn't know which children are devoted to their parents and You-Know-Who."  
  
"Voldemort," said Harry, Loki, and Leo, then the Japanese continued talking in their native language.  
  
"Yup," said Draco. "Loki lives with him so it's obvious they share some traits."  
  
The door to the Three Broomsticks opened and Blaise came in. He glanced at the dim exterior and saw Loki's table. He walked straight to them, pulled a chair from another table and sat between Theodore and Draco.  
  
"I have important news for you from my father," Blaise said to Draco. "We need to speak in private."  
  
"Just whisper it to me," said Draco. "There are ears everywhere anyway so it won't make a difference."  
  
"Well, it's about your father," Blaise said lowly.  
  
At that moment the door banged open and the Minister of Magic, Fudge, was here. He had two Aurors with him and he spotted Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, something occurred a few hours ago," Fudge said, wiping sweat from his chubby face with a handkerchief. "It was a terrible thing that happened. It was terrible what happened to Mr. Malfoy senior."  
  
Draco shot a quick look at Blaise. "What happened?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy was kidnapped," said Fudge.  
  
Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Theodore and everyone else in the place gasped, choked, or surprised. Leo and Loki shared a casual look.  
  
"Kidnapped?" said Draco, recovering. "How the hell did he get kidnapped?"  
  
"From witnesses, there was a sudden explosion in his office," said Fudge. "He was in there for a minute before it happened and his secretary was positive she heard him yell. Inside was in disarray and he was nowhere."  
  
"Does my mother know?" Draco said faintly, gripping Leo's arm.  
  
"Yes, a messenger has already been sent to your home," said Fudge. "We have our best Aurors on the job so you can rest-assure that we'll find your father using all the resources we can."  
  
The Minster left. Some customers left with him, possibly to get details from the man and to spread the word.  
  
"Was that what you were going to tell me?" Draco asked Blaise.  
  
"Yes," replied Blaise. "My father sent an express owl to me about this."  
  
"Ha! He got what was coming for him," said Ron.  
  
"I am ashamed of you," Hermione said, doing a fine impression of Molly Weasley. "This is serious business. Draco's father may be a rotten person but he's still his father."  
  
"I don't know whether to be happy or sad," said Draco.  
  
"Hermione's right," said Harry. "He's still you father no matter what."  
  
Leo extracted his arm from Draco's hold and readjusted to wrap it around the smaller boy's shoulders.  
  
'You make a cute couple,' said Loki.  
  
'Shut up,' said Leo, resting his chin on top of Draco's head. "Your father will be okay."  
  
McGonagall and Thor came into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you feeling alright?" McGonagall asked kindly. "We saw the Minister. Did he tell you?"  
  
"Yes," said Draco.  
  
"Just now," said Hermione.  
  
Thor was entertained at Draco cuddling to Leo and watching Theodore introducing grape soda to Blaise.  
  
"Jr. will be fine as long as Leo's with him," said Loki.  
  
The door opened again. This time it was Severus and Sirius.  
  
"We know," Harry said, seeing his godfather about to ask.  
  
"Loki," said Severus. "The idiot Fudge mentioned a symbol painted on the wall as he's telling the residents of Hogsmeade the facts to be in the limelight."  
  
"What symbol was it?" Loki said, shutting down Leo's laptop.  
  
"An upside-down triangle with a dot in the middle," said Severus. "You know what it represents?"  
  
"No, but Leo and I can look into it if you want," said Loki.  
  
"Yes, that was what I wanted from you," said Severus.  
  
Sirius pulled the Potions Master out before he could say more.  
  
'I must be the best liar to fool Uncle,' said Loki.  
  
'You're not the best but you are a good liar,' said Leo.  
  
"An upside-down triangle with a dot," thought Harry. "Why does that seem so familiar? I swear I've seen something like that before. It was in the summer but where? Wait! Wasn't it on jewelry?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Go on! Nothing to see here! Click the Next button for second Interlude! 


	20. Interlude 2 Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!  
  
First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore 5  
  
Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Harry/Kazuki and Leo/Draco  
  
Languages:  
  
"blah blah blah" - English  
  
'blah blah blah' - Japanese  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
20. Interlude 2: Diagon Alley  
  
(Posted 02/26/04 – Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To say it was awkward would the understatement of the century. Everyone had their own way of dealing with the newcomers ranging from friendly to downright hostile. The latter was from Ron and Ginny. After a quick stop to the ice cream parlor, including Leo having to pin Loki down and Kazuki pick the flavors; they headed for Gringott's Wizarding Bank. By magic or otherwise, the Weasley girl seemed to have changed her opinion of Kazuki.  
  
"This year's going to be great," ranted Hermione. "The textbooks we have to buy are given nine out of ten stars and inexpensive as well. I heard it uses recycled parchment and a new type of ink that doesn't fade –"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah," Loki said, always speaking his mind regardless. "Don't you get tired from talking? You didn't even replenish your energy with the melting ambrosia we call ice cream."  
  
Hermione flushed. The adult Weasleys were appalled and even the twins were shocked.  
  
"Hey, if she wants to talk, let her talk," defended Ron. "You talk a lot too. Probably double the amount she does."  
  
"But my topics are so much more interesting," said Loki. "Hers are just dull."  
  
"Shut up," said Leo.  
  
"Shutting up," Loki said, zipping his mouth and continued licking his cone with no less than five different colors.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kazuki. "Sugar has a negative effect for him."  
  
"It's true Hermione," said Harry. "It's not his fault. When his body receives any kind of sugar, it fizzes his brain cells and he starts going crazy."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. "I never knew that sugar could do that."  
  
"How do Muggles make their ice cream?" Mr. Weasley asked Leo. "Is it made the same way as Wizards?"  
  
"No," replied Leo. "Muggles uses machinery invented by Muggles. It began –"  
  
"Oh! It's a goblin!" Loki said, cutting off Leo's explanation. "Look! Look! Isn't he cute? I think he's cute. I wonder if Dad would get me one. I can have a mini house built for him in the backyard and everything."  
  
The goblin standing before the counter was not amused at being called cute. His neighboring co-worker though, found it comical, and couldn't stop laughing. At the end, he was hauled away by two other goblins. Loki was forbidden to enter so he gave Kazuki his key. He had finished his snack by the time they came back out.  
  
"How much money did you get?" asked Loki. "It's heavy."  
  
"Not a large amount," said Kazuki. "It's just that these are gold, silver, and bronze."  
  
"That's why it's so much better to use paper," said Loki.  
  
"Paper money could be duplicated," said Hermione.  
  
"So can these," said Loki.  
  
"No, they're charmed with goblin magic," said Ron.  
  
"The goblins can charm the paper then," said Loki. "Simple solution, isn't it?"  
  
"Shut up," Leo said again.  
  
"Shutting up," said Loki. "Oh, I can't. We need wands."  
  
"You don't use wands in your old school?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No, wizards in Japan don't use wands," said Kazuki. "Our way of channeling magic from our body is different from yours. We train and focus our minds to perform spells."  
  
"We'll meet at the bookstore," Leo said, stopping a long explanation. "This we can handle ourselves."  
  
So they were spilt into two groups and the Japanese group went to Ollivander's.  
  
"Hmm, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.," said Kazuki. "He must have an old family line."  
  
"Don't touch anything," Leo warned Loki.  
  
Loki blinked innocently. "Who? You're talking to me?"  
  
The three of them went inside. Kazuki and Leo looked around for the owner as Loki whistled at the stacks of wand boxes.  
  
"This is a bigger mess than my bedroom," said Loki. "Ah! It's the killer from the Black Lagoon."  
  
He, of course, saw Ollivander on a ladder.  
  
"What have you been watching?" said Leo as Kazuki giggled. "Correction: what have you been watching and mixing together?"  
  
"You must be the Japanese transfer students," said the skinny, elderly man with really pale eyes. "Dumbledore has told me that you needed to get your first wands. This is rare. In fact, I don't think this has ever happened before."  
  
"We're in a hurry," Leo said, fighting the urge to dissect the man's eyes.  
  
"Leo Mizuno, right?" said Ollivander. "Which is your wand arm?"  
  
After the tape measure floated by itself for a minute, Ollivander handed the hacker a light-colored wand. "Go on, give it a swish."  
  
Leo felt ridiculous but waved it. The window cracked like a spider web. Ollivander took the wand away and gave him another one. The glass shattered. Ten more accidents and Leo got his wand.  
  
"I think I can make this easier for us both," said Kazuki.  
  
"What do you mean, Kazuki Shimizu?" said Ollivander.  
  
Kazuki held out a hand and mumbled softly. A light breeze developed from nothing and brushed along the rows and rows of wands. A single box was pulled away from the rest and drifted to Kazuki's out-stretched hand.  
  
"This is mine," said the programmer.  
  
"Okay," Ollivander said, perhaps the first time a customer giving him the creeps and not reverse. "It's your turn, Loki Snape. I remember like it was yesterday when your uncle, Severus Snape, got his first wand. He was a small, bright child, so eager."  
  
Loki laughed. "You have a good memory. I can't even remember what I ate for last night's dinner."  
  
"Here," Ollivander said, handing him a wand. "Try this."  
  
Loki grinned and waved. The floor iced. Ollivander gave him another. The ceiling was burnt to black. Every wand cause an accident, one worse than the next. After a mound of wands accumulated on the counter, they took a break.  
  
"You are very problematic," said Ollivander.  
  
"I hear that from my teachers and family," said Loki.  
  
"Family!" cried Ollivander.  
  
"What about family?" Leo said, slouching on a chair in a corner.  
  
Ollivander didn't answer his questions as he destroyed a shelf. He threw down the outer boxes until he found the right one. It was in a shiny sliver box and inside it was a dark wand on red velvet.  
  
"Here, this has to be it," said Ollivander. "This is a brother wand to your uncle's. If this is not it, I have run out of ideas."  
  
"It's pretty," Loki said eyes glowing as he touched the magical item. "It's warm too."  
  
"That's a good sign," said Kazuki.  
  
He waved it in slow motion. A shower of red, green, blue, and all colors existing, flew from the tip of the wand. Loki laughed in childish delight and waved it again. More sparkles appeared. The audience was pleased. Leo and Kazuki wanted to reunite with their friends and Ollivander was glad to get rid of the unknown-cored wand. The future students of Hogwarts paid and left.  
  
"I expect great things from you, Loki Snape," Ollivander said as he put the scattered boxes to their original space. "I suspect you would do even greater things than Harry Potter and You-Know-Who. Whether you would do good or terrible great things, is unidentified. Only time will tell."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who wants Blaise and Theo as a pairing? How about Thor and Remus? Raise your hands! Translation: Review! 


	21. Loki has TWO fathers?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR LOKI, THOR, VECTOR, LEO, AKIRA, KAZUKI, AND RIN! AND OTHER OCS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THE HOUSE-ELVES BELONGS TO ME TOO!

First time attempting to write a Harry Potter fic so be kind and R&R. And no one beta-ed this so don't mind my grammar mistakes.

Warning: This will be SLASH! Meaning 2 guys in THAT kind of relationship!

Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore 5

Pairings: Main - Severus/Sirius Others - Harry/Kazuki and Leo/Draco

Languages:

"blah blah blah" - English

'blah blah blah' - Japanese

------------------------------------------------------------------

21. Loki has TWO fathers?

(Posted 12/25/04 – Saturday)

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm your friend, as well as everyone in this room," Harry said, voice filled with conviction. "You can tell us the truth. I've finally remembered where I saw the same symbol that was painted on Malfoy senior's office wall. If you don't tell them, I will."

He and everyone else were sitting on the floor, covered in tatami mats, in the Room of Requirement. The Gryffindors – Ron, Ginny, Hermione, the Weasley twins, and Colin – and the Slytherins – Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore, and Blaise – were segregated by choice. Leo stood behind Draco while Loki paced around them.

"So tell them," Loki said flippantly. "I'm not going to stop you Lightning, but it won't do you any good since you can't do anything about it."

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yea mate," said Ron. "What's the deal with dragging all of us here right after the Hogsmeade trip ended?"

George grinned. "I smell –"

"A conspiracy," finished Fred.

"The symbol," Harry began. "I saw it as a pendent and it belonged to Kazuki. He never took it off and it's gold so it's hard not to notice."

Draco's eyes widened in remembrance of the jewelry Harry was talking about.

"And because Kazuki wasn't in school or with us today, you think he has something to do with Mr. Malfoy's kidnapping," said Blaise. "It's plausible."

"Why would he kidnap my father?" said Draco. "It doesn't make sense."

"Jr., my friends and I have secrets you're not allowed to know yet," said Loki. "Some, Uncle doesn't even have a clue about."

"After all those weeks we've spent together, you still don't trust us enough to share?" said Harry. "You saved me from the Dursleys and I owe you for too many things to count. In my mind you were my savior and now, you're one of my closest friends."

"Yes to your pervious question," said Leo. "You guys already know a lot about us but even though you and Draco have been in our presence for a period of time, we can't trust you with any huge secrets. The reason is simple. We have our own enemies who would not think twice to use you to get to us."

"I say we tie them up and demand for answers," said Ron.

"Such a brute, our baby brother," said Fred.

"Ignore him and his vulgar ideas," said George. "He hasn't inherited –"

"The Weasley brains," continued Fred. "He has the family's recklessness though."

"Not that that's a bad thing," said George. "It IS the main Gryffindor trait."

For Vincent and Gregory, following the twins' conversation was like watching a tennis match. They could feel a headache forming from too much eye movement.

"You can try tying us up but you'll fail," said Loki. "I'm stronger than you think."

"And if anyone dares attack Loki, they would have to face me," said Leo. "I can easily beat all of you to a pulp…not that he needs my help."

"We can tell Loki's strong by his family and the company he keeps," said Theodore.

"You're such a cutie Theo," Loki said, groping the thinner boy. "But you should eat more. You're skin and bones."

Theodore blushed at both the show of affection and the motherly chiding.

"What's this? A secret meeting without me?" asked a sweet voice and the cause of the friends' spat.

"Kazuki, you're back!" cried Loki, releasing the shy Slytherin to grope his friend by the entrance.

"You…you're, oh my god, you're dressed as a guy," sputtered Ron.

Hermione smacked him.

"Well," said Kazuki, closing the door lightly. "I AM a guy. Why shouldn't I be able to dress as one?"

"We're going off-track again," Ginny said with Colin, sitting next to her, nodding in agreement. The photographer snapped a quick picture though, for the special album he was creating of the transferred students.

"There wasn't any track to begin with," said Loki. "You're all just being adventure-seeking Gryffindors. School hasn't even been in session for that long and you're trying to look for some excitement."

"No we're not," said Blaise. "We only want knowledge. Knowledge is power after all."

Loki pointed at the prefect. "You spend too much time with Uncle."

Blaise frowned.

"I'm a bit lost," said Kazuki. "Would someone mind filling me in?"

Everyone averted their gaze from the shirt and trouser-clad boy. There was no volunteer.

"Draco's father got kidnapped and they think you're responsible," said Leo. "Akira's not coming back yet?"

"He has a date with a fellow Go player," Kazuki said, sweet expression unchanged. "We're seen him briefly before, remember? It was a brown-haired boy with golden dyed bangs (1)."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Wasn't his name Light?" said Loki.

"No, it was Hikaru," corrected Leo. "YOU called him Light."

"That's because his name means light when it's written out in kanji," said Loki. "To those who don't know Japanese, kanji means the Chinese characters we use. And his personality fits it too, so bright and bubbly. My mind almost exploded the first time I tried to picture them together like that."

"Like what?" came the innocent question from Ron.

"Hermes, I leave the answering to you," said Loki.

"What? No!" refused Hermione, for once not eager to explain. "I can't. It's not proper. Ginny, you do it."

Ginny blanched. "He's my BROTHER."

Fred and George were laughing hard, leaning against each other for support. Ron was beginning to look irritated so it was Harry's job to save the day.

"They mean Akira and this boy, Hikaru, is dating like you and Hermione would if you two would just confess," said Harry.

"I see," Ron said thoughtfully, and then shocked. "Harry! What did you say?"

"No, you don't have to say it again," Hermione said hurriedly, seeing as Harry was really going to repeat himself. "How did we start talking about Mr. Malfoy's kidnapping to this?"

"Young minds are so easy to divert," said Kazuki. "I believe you were assuming I had something to do with the kidnapping. That would include you too, wouldn't it, Harry?"

"Umm, that is, I, your pendent," Harry said weakly.

"Oh yes, my pendent," said Kazuki. He removed the chain over his head and held it to the others for them to see.

"Well, it does look like what Fudge described, doesn't it?" said Ron, clearing his throat.

"It's my family crest," said Kazuki.

"I guess that means it represents your family," Harry said, feeling the hope that it was a common symbol disappear.

"Yes," said Kazuki, fully aware what he was implying. 'Did you read my email?'

More than half of the regular Hogwarts students groaned.

'Yup, so it's your decision whether or not to let them know,' said Loki.

'It's safer for them to not to know,' said Leo. 'Actually it's probably safer for them not to associate with us but that's not an option, is it?'

'Nope, it's not,' said Loki. 'They're already too deeply involved with us to pull out. Plus they like us a lot so I doubt they'll do it even if we threaten them.'

'That is because they are as stubborn as you are Loki,' said Kazuki. 'This secret with Lucius Malfoy has to do with you as much as it does me. I suggest you decide. It does not concern me anymore as the job's done.'

Loki pouted. 'We'll tell them what happened to Jr.'s dad and a little of our lives back in Sakura, but not enough to scare them away or have them stop trusting us.'

'I second that,' said Kazuki.

'Fine,' said Leo.

"Okay, we're come to a compromise," said Loki.

"You did?" said Harry and Draco.

"Yes," answered Kazuki. "Loki will tell you what he thinks is appropriate at the moment."

"We understand," said Blaise. "It is not a wise move to give us outsiders too much risky information."

"You are a fine Slytherin," said Loki. "You should teach Theo a thing or two."

Theo's eyes remained at his folded hands on his lap when Blaise turned to look at the meek Slytherin he hardly deem respectable due to his lower standing in social ranking.

"Excuse me, you were saying about a compromise," said Hermione.

"Alright," said Loki. "But first, I want every one of you to summarize us; by us, I mean me, Kazuki, Leo, and Akira, in one sentence. It doesn't have to be all four, but I want to measure how much you know about us. It has to be something personal and not well-known."

"That doesn't seem too hard," said Ron. "Umm, something personal and not well-known…there's, no, the whole school knows that. How about, no, not that…this is harder than I expected."

"I can't think of one," said Vincent.

"None," said Gregory.

"We're not that close to you four," said George.

"It's not our fault we can't summarize anything personal," said Fred.

"No offense," ended George, the politer twin.

"Not taken," said Kazuki.

Ginny and Colin were muttering together, head bent close. Sometimes one of them looked up but then shook their head and return to their former position. Theo didn't try at all and Blaise forfeited after a few minutes. It was a surprise though, that Harry and Draco were both struggling with this task like them.

"Come on people," said Loki. "I don't want to spend my entire weekend stuck in here so suck it up and accept the fact. Not one of you can think of one, one measly sentence, about us which is personal?"

Ginny sighed.

"We got nothing," said Colin.

"How could you live with them for a month without something personal?" Harry said angrily.

"The same goes for you," retorted Draco. "You had two months with them nearly everyday."

"I was with my god, err, I was not with them that much in those two months," said Harry, almost letting slip about him having quality time with his still fugitive godfather, Sirius.

"Shut it!" Loki said loudly. He looked pissed and that meant trouble. The sugar he consumed at Hogsmeade must have left his system.

"Calm down," soothed Kazuki.

"Here, you can have one coffee toffee," Leo said, removing the wrapper.

"Good," Loki said, letting the taller boy feed him the candy.

Blaise was feeling uncomfortable. He grew up in a very strict pureblooded family. Rules were set and followed to the tee or punishment would be delivered. Affection was not freely expressed because it was a sign of weakness and would also earn him a whipping.

"I'm sure you're dying to know what happened to Lucius Malfoy," said Loki. "So I'm just going to say it before one of you pop a vein. Jr.'s dad was indeed kidnapped by Kazuki – hold your questions! – because he was hired to do so by my birth-giver."

Hermione, in her utter brilliance, put two and two together. "You have two fathers!"

"WHAT!!!"

Loki clapped animatedly and announced, "You're right, Hermes!"

'We're not going to get to the Great Hall in time for dinner at this rate,' said Leo.

'Let them have some fun,' said Kazuki. 'It is an eye-opener as well.'

"That was off tangent," said George.

"But still interesting," said Fred.

"How can he have two fathers?" asked Harry.

"It's rare but not unheard of," said Ron. "Oh, sorry mate. I forgot you were raised by Muggles."

"I've read that there are three ways that exists to aid a male in carrying a child successfully," said Hermione. "There is an extremely difficult potion that can be brew and must be ingested before copulation."

Ron and Harry made a face while Vincent and Gregory did the same because they weren't entirely sure what copulation meant. Blaise, Theodore, and the twins were more mature and were sort of curious.

"The second is a spell," said Hermione. "But it's risky. A mispronunciation could cost one or both lives."

"My father said that was how his younger brother and his lover died," Theodore remarked quietly.

Blaise spared him a sympathy look. Losing a family member was never painless.

Hermione was on a roll. "The last method is not as secure. A child could be created between two powerful wizards out of pure love. It's romantic, isn't it?"

"Not really," said Ron. "It's unnatural."

Ginny hit him. "I think their love would have to be real and truly remarkable if a child resulted."

"Girls," said Ron.

Ginny hit him again.

"How was your brother created? And you?" asked Hermione. "It's the potion, isn't it? I bet your family's exceptionally gifted in the Potions area."

"You're partially correct," said Loki. "It was all three."

Confused expressions inserted here. Kazuki giggled.

"You've better expand on that," said Leo.

"The eldest child was my sister and she was created from the spell," said Loki. "Bro was created from the potion, which was brewed by Uncle. I was unplanned, the result of casual love-making."

"Was?" caught Blaise. "You said the eldest child WAS your sister."

"She…died," Loki said, tears welling. "Not that long ago."

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I didn't know."

"My condolences," said Draco.

"Mine too," said Blaise.

Ron winced. "Sorry about your loss."

"You must miss her a lot," said Ginny.

Loki nodded and sniffed pitifully.

"I wouldn't know what I'll do if Dennis died," said Colin.

Fred and George held onto each other's hands. They were not complete without the other and thinking about the death of one was too terrible to imagine. Kazuki hugged Loki and Leo hovered over the two.

"I think we should leave," said Theodore. "Loki needs time alone with his best friends who know him better than us."

Everyone didn't argue with the timid Slytherin or reacted to him speaking out.

"My father's business can wait," said Draco. "When you are feeling normal again, come eat dinner with us."

"We'll be waiting," said Harry.

And they left, leaving Loki, Leo, and Kazuki.

'That was not even a challenge,' Loki said once he was certain they were not going to return.

'You're a wonderful actor,' Kazuki said, letting Loki go.

'You're stalling,' said Leo.

'Only because I want Akira to be here when I reveal some of out past to out new friends,' said Loki. 'And there are more I want to add to out little group. Maybe tomorrow.'

'Aren't you helping Thor with moving tomorrow?' said Kazuki. 'The training equipments.'

'Oh, I forgot about that,' said Loki. 'Guess it'll have to be later. Hey, you guys are going to lend me a hand, right? Bro's stuff are crazy heavy.'

Leo shrugged. 'Sure.'

'I can do what I can,' said Kazuki. 'In the meantime, what should we do? It would be too suspicious if we arrive to the Great Hall now.'

'Let's visit Uncle and Rin in the dungeons,' said Loki. 'They're probably wondering about the kidnapping like Harry and the rest. We could bait Uncle with half-truths and vague nonsense.'

'I'm in,' said Leo.

'Let's go then,' said Kazuki.

The three friends left the Room of Requirement in high spirits, fully knowing there was someone hiding in the corner.

"He really IS a good actor," thought the mysterious person before strolling away towards the staircase leading to the Great Hall. "I should get him and his Japanese friends alone for a small, private chat…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Hikaru is the main character in Hikaru no Go which is where Akira is also a character

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! The adults will appear in the next chapter.


End file.
